


Я вижу свет

by Rosy_Warner



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tangled (2010) Fusion, Disney, Disney AU, Fluff, M/M, Mild Blood, Mild Gore, Romance, Tangled AU, alternative universe, coldflash - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-04-16 16:35:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 35,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14169024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosy_Warner/pseuds/Rosy_Warner
Summary: Вижу огни,Ведь каждый год появлялись они.Как же узнать, что меня к ним влечёт?Я стал старше, может, папа всё поймёт?Проведя в башне столько, сколько он себя помнит, Барри мечтает увидеть огоньки, которые появляются на его день рождения каждый год. Наконец, когда вор Леонард Снарт находит башню, он рискует, чтобы осуществить свою мечту. Однако ни один из них не ожидает найти что-то большее, хотя они видят друг в друге именно то, в чём нуждаются.





	1. All Those Years Living In A Blur

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I See The Light](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11430276) by [SherlokiOfPigfarts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlokiOfPigfarts/pseuds/SherlokiOfPigfarts). 



> — АУ с диснеевским мультфильмом «Рапунцель. Запутанная история»;  
> — Названия глав — строчки песен из мультфильма.

      — Однажды с неба упала одна-единственная капля солнечного света. Из этой капли вырос волшебный золотой цветок. Спидфорс подарил магию этому миру, и она была предназначена для тех, кто сможет использовать её во имя добра. Эта магия в тебе, Барри. Это то, что даёт тебе скорость и твою способность исцелять. Но есть люди, которые попытаются забрать эту силу.  
  
      — Зачем им это, папа?  
  
      — Потому что это люди не похожи на нас с тобой. Этот мир полон жестоких людей, которые не хотят быть добрыми, как ты, но которые хотят использовать эту силу во имя зла. Поэтому мы остаёмся в этой башне. Теперь тебе понятно, почему мы не можем уйти отсюда, Барри?  
  
      Шестилетний мальчик посмотрел на мужчину, который, как он думал, был его отцом. Они сидели в башне далеко от остального мира, и даже несмотря на то, что теперь мальчик знал, почему они должны остаться, это не приглушало голосок внутри, говорящий ему, что этот мир снаружи, — то место, где он должен быть.  
  
      Он выглянул из окна на самой вершине башни, где они сидели, и увидел, как небо осветилось, как и всегда на его день рождения. Разнообразные шары света были разбросаны по ночному небу, плывя над деревьями, и несмотря на то, что они были далеко от цивилизации, Барри всё равно мог видеть золотые огоньки, покачивающиеся на ветру. Больше всего на свете он хотел узнать об этих огнях, чем они были на самом деле. Всё, что он знал о мире снаружи, было ужасным, всё, кроме этих красивых огоньков. Возможно, однажды он увидит их, но сейчас он знал, что должен оставаться со своим отцом. Он должен оставаться внутри.  
  
      — Да, папа.  
  


***

  
  
      — Что это за огоньки? — спросила маленькая девочка, сидя на колене у своего брата, глядя в темноту, расчерченную вспышками света.  
  
      — Это фонарики, — ответил мальчик, прижимая сестру ближе к себе. — Каждый год они освещают небо.  
  
      — Зачем?  
  
      Он посмотрел в небо и решил, что сейчас им подойдёт что угодно, лишь бы немного отвлечься.  
  
      — Ну, однажды был особенный цветок, который мог исцелять больных. Королева Короны* должна была вот-вот родить ребёнка, но заболела, поэтому все жители королевства искали цветок. В конце концов они нашли его и спасли королеву; она родила сына. Он должен был стать принцем, но исчез. Поэтому каждый год на его день рождения они выпускают в небо фонарики. Таким образом, где бы принц ни был, он знает, что его любят, и сможет найти путь домой.  
  
      — Он нашёл путь домой? — спросила она, всё ещё зачарованная небом, как и любой ребёнок пяти лет.  
  
      Мальчик запнулся. Он не хотел говорить своей сестре горькую правду о том, что у этой истории не было счастливого конца. Она была ещё маленькой и заслуживала услышать что-то хорошее. Он растянул губы в фальшивой улыбке.  
  
      — Нет, но это лучшая часть. История ещё не закончена. Мы сможет наблюдать за её развитием. Мы сможем быть частью её счастливого конца.  
  
      Несколько секунд она казалась удовлетворённой таким ответом, кивая головой с каштановыми кудряшками, но потом остановилась.  
  
      — Поэтому мы ушли. Чтобы у нашей истории был счастливый конец. Правильно, Ленни?  
  
      Он почувствовал тяжесть в груди, но кивнул. Они сидели в деревянной повозке, глядя на дорогу, которая уводила их дальше от родного дома и их отца, и ближе прижимаясь друг к другу. Мальчик посмотрел в небо между деревьями и увидел свет от фонариков, освещающих их путь. Их становилось всё больше и больше по мере их приближения к Короне и удаления от прошлой жизни. Он бросил взгляд через плечо, чтобы убедиться, что водитель повозки не заметил их, — двенадцатилетнего «зайца» и его сестру — и повернулся обратно к девочке, сидящей на его колене. Фонарики отражались в её глазах, отвлекая от синяков на лице.  
  
      Может, огни приведут домой и их тоже.  
  
      — Правильно, Лиза. Чтобы у нашей истории был счастливый конец.  
  


_годы спустя_

  
  
      Жёлтая вспышка света пронеслась через гостиную башни, когда Барри проскользнул к середине комнаты. Он начал махать руками, чтобы сохранить равновесие, возвращаясь к нормальной скорости, и на секунду замер, вытянув руки, чтобы убедиться, что больше не собирался двигаться. Решив, что он принял достаточно устойчивую позицию, Барри расслабился и оглядел небольшое пространство вокруг него, называемое домом. В башне было всего три комнаты, две из которых были спальнями, и Барри убрал их уже трижды за это утро. Он ещё раз обвёл глазами гостиную, надеясь, что тут ещё было что-нибудь, чем он мог заняться, но всё было идеально чистым.  
  
      Барри шумно выдохнул и перевёл глаза на книжную полку. Он прочитал все книги несколько раз. Барри уже вычистил всю одежду в шкафу и множество раз перешил её за эти годы. У него было недостаточно ингредиентов, чтобы приготовить что-нибудь, потому что весь вчерашний день он был занят тем, что пёк столько разных пирогов, сколько умел. Барри мог поиграть на одном из инструментов, которые у него были, или мог научиться играть на новом, но он в идеале исполнял каждую мелодию, которую он знал, а их было очень немного. Он сам научился играть в шахматы, но ему было не с кем играть. Барри не мог найти в этой башне ничего, что уже не утомило его.  
  
      Наконец его глаза перешли на стены башни. Каждый дюйм был изрисован. Разнообразные трепещущие узоры окружали его; годы деликатной работы. Он научился рисовать и решил, что, раз ему не на чем рисовать, стены этой башни станут его полотном. Когда ты застреваешь в башне на всю свою жизнь, у тебя есть много времени, чтобы научиться рисовать. Он пробовал рисовать карандашом, пальцами, лишь бы убить время, но краски Барри любил больше всего. Большая часть стен была изрисована жёлтым и фиолетовым, розовым и красным. Обычно он использовал любые краски, которые его отец мог достать, но всё-таки старался, чтобы получалась красивая картинка, а не мешанина разных цветов.  
  
      Барри не нашёл ни одного места, не покрытого узорами. Он уже собирался сдаться, когда наткнулся взглядом на занавески над камином. Они висели, чтобы закрывать стену над камином, где, как он предположил, раньше висел гобелен. С волной света и нечеловеческой скоростью он оказался на каминной полке. Барри отодвинул одну плисовую красную занавеску в сторону и с облегчением увидел то, на что надеялся: чистую стену.  
  
      Башня практически пошатнулась и засияла благодаря свету, который появился, когда Барри метнулся от камина в свою комнату и обратно, потратив на всё не больше секунды, оставляя искры за собой. В одно мгновение занавески были сняты со стены, и он стоял на узкой каминной полке, а около его ног лежал его сундучок с красками и кистями. Барри обожал двигаться, используя свою суперскорость, но некоторые вещи нужно было делать с обычной скоростью или даже медленнее, просто для того, чтобы они занимали хоть какое-то время.  
  
      Теперь, когда он снова мог рисовать, кисточка в его руках как будто бы порхала сама по себе. Барри двигался с лёгкостью, нарисовав уже так много всего до этого. Через, как ему показалось, мгновение всё пространство перед ним было разрисовано. С улыбкой Барри спрыгнул на пол, чтобы рассмотреть свою картину, и, когда он сделал это, ему показалось, что сердце сжалось. Глаза не отрывались от картины, а тело будто бы двигалось само по себе, и он оказался на полу в середине гостиной, прижимая колени к груди.  
  
      Он нарисовал огоньки. Жёлтые круги с тенями на тёмном фоне, представляющие собой шары света, которые заполняли небо в его день рождения. Это был не первый раз, когда он рисовал то, что видел из окна, но Барри никогда не рисовал это. Он обернул руки вокруг ног, прижатых к груди, и, сидя в центре гостиной, Барри не знал, стала ли башня казаться такой огромной, или он, находясь в одиночестве в этой комнате, стал казаться таким маленьким.


	2. When Will My Life Begin

      — Это даже не похоже на меня.  
  
      Лен свирепо посмотрел на объявление с розыском, где его звали просто «Снарт». Он предпочитал пользоваться фамилией. Преступнику было легче путешествовать, когда его имя оставалось неизвестным, не говоря уже о том, что это немного подпортит жизнь его отцу, где бы тот ни был. Лену было плевать. Он сказал самому себе, что ему плевать.  
  
      Он сорвал плакат с дерева недалеко от ворот в Корону и держал его в обеих руках. Что-то с картинкой точно было не так.  
  
      — Гоняясь за мной так долго, можно было бы уже научиться правильно рисовать моё лицо. — Он повернулся к своим компаньонам и поднял плакат так, чтобы они тоже могли видеть. — Всё дело в носе, да?  
  
      Братья Мардоны посмотрели, но им, кажется, было всё равно. Они просто продолжили готовиться к проникновению в королевство. Лен знал, что с братьями было далеко не так весело, как было бы с Миком или Лизой на такой миссии, но в этот раз ему просто были нужны люди на один раз. Марк Мардон был терпимым, Снарт не возражал бы работать с ним ещё, но Клайд был более непредсказуемым, и, к сожалению, они работали в паре, так что Лен застрял с обоими.  
  
      Он закатил глаза и засунул плакат в сумку, убедившись, что осталось достаточно места для того, что они планировали украсть. По крайней мере, Лиза посмеётся над объявлением. Она на своих всегда выходила хорошо, и была очень довольна собой.  
  
      Он прислонился к дереву, повернувшись спиной к братьям, глядя вперёд, туда, где виднелась Корона, окружённая рвом. Туда будет достаточно тяжёло пробраться, а ведь это только первая часть их плана. Его идеи были замечательными, но они никогда не воплощались так, как задумывалось. И то, что он мог импровизировать, сильно помогало ему.  
  
      Корона была хорошим местечком, если не считать королевскую стражу, которая всегда гналась за ними. Их командир, Рэймонд Палмер, почти подбирался достаточно близко, чтобы поймать их, поэтому Лен всегда составлял продуманные планы, просто чтобы позлить его. Он не собирался быть пойманным в ближайшее время, хотя, конечно, Палмер мог попытаться.  
  
      — Готовы? — крикнул Лен себе за плечо. Вскоре братья подошли к нему, и троица в последний раз посмотрела на королевство, прежде чем выдвигаться. — Пора заняться работой.  
  


***

  
  
      — Ну, вот и всё. Я сделаю это. Я спрошу его.  
  
      Барри расхаживал взад и вперёд по гостиной, думая, как бы лучше спросить. Из-под его ног уже вылетели маленькие золотые искры при каждом шаге, пока он пытался набраться смелости. Он проигрывал предстоящий разговор уже в пятый раз, когда знакомый голос — единственный знакомый ему голос — раздался снаружи.  
  
      — Барри, я дома.  
  
      Ноги Барри резко прекратили движение, и он на секунду задержал дыхание. Его отец, Эобард, вернулся.  
  
      — Иду! — Через секунду он уже был у окна. Он с лёгкостью схватил руку своего отца, как только подошёл к окну, и втянул его в комнату. — Добро пожаловать домой, папа.  
  
      Эобард хотел привести одежду в порядок, но Барри снова начал двигаться. В одно мгновение Эобард был сметён с ног и усажен на стул около камина. Когда его, наконец, оставили в покое, он вздохнул и стал наблюдать, как Барри во вспышке жёлтого наворачивал круги по башне, раскладывая вещи, которые Эобард только что принёс домой, по местам.  
  
      Он прикрыл глаза на мгновение. Заботиться о Барри было утомительно, особенно потому что решение растить его было импульсивным и принятым в последнюю минуту. Мальчик не переставал делать всё со скоростью света, по крайней мере, так казалось Эобарду.  
  
      — Барри, — позвал он, и мальчик с вопросом во взгляде проскользил перед отцом, взметая в воздух листы бумаги. Он остановился, сел на пол, скрестив ноги. И хотя Барри не двигался, он выглядел так, будто в любой момент был готов снова взлететь. — Теперь ты можешь расслабиться, сынок.  
  
      — Извини, я просто хотел, чтобы ничего не мешало! Итак! На самом деле мне нужно кое-что спросить, и я знаю, что ты только вернулся, и это было долгое путешествие, но я очень-очень-очень…  
  
      — Барри. — Тот остановился на середине предложения и постарался не сказать больше ни слова. Он и не понимал, как громко говорит, пока его отец не ответил тихо: — Ты говоришь слишком быстро.  
  
      — Извини, — сказал Барри слишком медленно и неловко. — Мне нужно кое-что у тебя спросить…  
  
      — Барри, — снова прервал его отец, — я плохо себя чувствую. Не мог бы ты…  
  
      — О! Конечно! — Он уже знал, что его отец попросит. Это было обычным делом для них, но Барри часто так быстро перескакивал с одной мысли на другую, что не всегда помнил об этом.  
  
      Он сделал вздох и постарался вернуться к нормальной скорости и в движениях, и в мыслях. Успокоившись, Барри взял ладонь отца в свои и закрыл глаза.  
  
      Несмотря на то, что он любил силы скорости, он также использовал и свои целебные способности. Барри даже не раздумывал, когда его отец попросил помочь ему оставаться молодым: чтобы поспевать за сыном-спидстером нужно много энергии. И это не было сложно. Всё, что ему было нужно сделать — спеть.  
  
      —  _Солнца яркий луч, путь найди во мгле, я прошу, верни, что так желанно мне. Раны исцели, жизни свет пролей, я прошу, верни, что так желанно мне. Желанно мне_.  
  
      Когда он начал петь, магия в его жилах стала проявляться. От его рук начал идти мерцающий свет, освещая комнату и кончики его пальцев. Исцеляющее волшебство передавалось его отцу, чью руку он держал. Эта сила потекла по венам, вызывая прилив сил, как глоток воздуха после его острой нехватки. Серые волоски на голове его отца становились золотыми, а цвет его лица выравнивался. Он не только лечился этой магией, но и становился моложе.  
  
      Когда песня Барри закончилась, Эобард попытался насладиться моментом, но мальчик снова начал говорить, правда, гораздо осторожнее в этот раз.  
  
      — Итак, отец. Я собирался сказать… — Он знал, что именно он хотел спросить, но почему-то слова застряли в горле. Негромкий голосок в его голове говорил, что ответом будет твёрдое «нет». И всё же, он должен был спросить, хоть и не мог заставить себя сказать это. — У меня скоро день рождения.  
  
      Эобард вздохнул. Он надеялся, что это всё, что хотел сказать Барри.  
  
      — Я в курсе, Барри. Тебе не нужно напоминать мне об этом. Я не забуду.   
  
      Он встал и начал проходиться мимо зеркала в комнате, чтобы убедиться, что магия делала свою работу. Барри так и остался сидеть на полу и открыл рот, чтобы заговорить, но снова закрыл его, думая, как лучше спросить. Он сделал это ещё несколько раз, пока его отец пропускал волосы через пальцы, а потом закусил губу. У него была возможность спросить, и он будет корить себя, если не сделает это. В конце концов он сжал кулаки и заговорил:  
  
      — Я хочу увидеть летающие огоньки.  
  
      Эобард застыл у зеркала. Барри говорил быстро, и он понадеялся, что неправильно его понял. Он повернулся к мальчику, сидящему на полу, смотрящему на него с такой наивной надеждой в глазах.  
  
      — Извини?  
  
      — Ну. — Барри специально стал говорить медленно. Он понемногу поднимал одну руку, слабо указывая на стену над собой. Глаза Эобарда проследили за рукой мальчика, и он увидел фонарики, нарисованные над камином. — Я надеялся, что на мой день рождения ты сможешь отвести меня посмотреть на огоньки.  
  
      Эобард посмотрел на картину, затем на возбуждённую улыбку на лице Барри и вздохнул. Мальчик всегда был очарован ими, что раздражало Эобарда. Каждый год эти огоньки поднимались в небо, как символ правды, правды, которую Барри никогда не должен был узнать. Он нацепил на лицо фальшивую улыбку.   
  
      — Это просто звёзды, Барр.  
  
      — Но они другие, папа! Эти появляются только на мой день рождения. — Он подошёл к отцу обычным шагом, надеясь, что эта осторожность заставит его согласиться с этой идеей. — Я знаю, что ты не хочешь, чтобы я выходил наружу, но я не могу перестать думать, что эти огоньки особые. Я должен узнать, что это такое.  
  
      Он остановился перед Эобардом, надеясь, что тот скажет да. Пока его отец обдумывал эту идею, Барри изо всех сил старался оставаться терпеливым, покачиваясь на пятках, чтобы не стоять совсем без движения. В конце концов он больше не смог молчать.  
  
      — Пожалуйста…  
  
      — Барри, — вздохнул Эобард и опустил ладони на плечи мальчика. Уводить Барри из башни было плохим вариантом. Слишком велик был риск, учитывая, что даже просто прятать его было тяжело. Чем старше становился Барри, тем больше ему хотелось выйти наружу и поставить под угрозу всё, что Эобард планировал годами. Он постарался разочаровать мальчика как можно аккуратнее: — Я знаю, что эти… огоньки много значат для тебя, но мы не можем рисковать и выходить из башни. Снаружи есть люди, которые не будут такими добрыми, как я.  
  
      Барри перестал улыбаться, но всё ещё был настроен решительно.  
  
      — Но я готов! Я смогу постоять за себя.  
  
      Будто бы стараясь доказать собственную правоту, Барри выпятил грудь и приподнял подбородок, чтобы казаться выше. Это не сильно повлияло на его отца, который посмотрел на него так же холодно, как смотрел уже много раз, когда Барри просил его выйти наружу. Эобард осмотрел мальчика с головы до ног и мягко спросил:  
  
      — Ты готов, Барри?  
  
      Первым порывом было ответить да, но грустный голос отца заставил его приостановиться. Он опустил взгляд. Его ноги были босыми, под ногтями на руках была засохшая краска, на предплечье были синяки из-за того, что он просто бегал слишком быстро и врезался в мебель. Как он сможет справиться с людьми снаружи, если он умудрялся калечиться там, где никого не было?  
  
      Чем больше он думал об этом, тем меньше он становился, как будто из него выкачивали воздух. Его плечи расслабились, и он сжимался, становясь уже не в такую уверенную позу, возвращаясь к своему обычному росту. Может быть, Эобард был прав, и он не был готов. Когда его отец смотрел на него, Барри чувствовал себя ребёнком. Хотя он им больше не был.  
  
      — То есть… — Барри запнулся. Он должен был спросить ещё раз. Может, он и не был готов к миру, но он был готов к огонькам, к своей мечте. — То есть, ты точно не позволишь мне пойти?  
  
      Эобард видел, как часть огонька погасла в Барри, и знал, что пора было полностью потушить его. Если он сможет убедить Барри остаться сейчас, возможно, он больше не будет просить этого. Он врал Барри так много раз, что ещё одна ложь не навредит, и если его силы будут в безопасности, это будет того стоить.  
  
      — Барри, — постарался он говорить мягко, чтобы не испугать мальчика. Тот должен оставаться в башне для его собственного блага или, по крайней мере, ему должно так казаться. — Я не хотел говорить тебе об этом, но ты должен знать. Ты видишь отметины на своей руке?  
  
      Этот вопрос сбил Барри с толку. Он кивнул и закатал левый рукав, чтобы посмотреть на отметины на руке. Две кроваво-красные линии, похожие на молнии, пробегали по внутренней стороне предплечья. Он не обращал на них особого внимания раньше, потому что они были у него столько, сколько он себя помнит. Барри не знал, почему его отец решил поговорить сейчас о них.  
  
      — Ты знаешь, как ты получил эти отметины?  
  
      — Я… Ты сказал, что это растяжки.  
  
      Эобард посмотрел на пол, чтобы изобразить вину из-за того, что ему пришлось солгать. Это было несравнимо с тем, что ещё он скрывал от Барри. Его руки опустились с плеч мальчика к его ладоням, чтобы сжать их. Он усадил Барри на подоконник, который использовал, чтобы покидать башню и возвращаться в неё, держа его ладони в своих.  
  
      — Когда ты был маленьким — младше, чем ты себя помнишь — кто-то пытался забрать тебя из-за твоих сил. Они проникли ночью и попытались украсть тебя у меня. К счастью, я смог остановить их, но… немного твоей силы ушло, оставив отметину там, где они пытались схватить тебя.  
  
      Сердце Барри сжалось. Его глаза остановились на красном шраме, и он не мог оторваться от него.  
  
      — Я должен был рассказать тебе, но я не хотел пугать тебя. Тебе всегда был так интересен внешний мир, и я думал, что если ты узнаешь, какие люди там, снаружи, то… этот интерес угаснет.  
  
      Барри наконец перевёл взгляд с отметины на своего отца, не зная, что сказать. То, как отец описывал внешний мир, когда он был маленьким, всегда казалось преувеличением. Но были люди, которые старались ранить его и его семью из-за его сил, даже когда он был ребёнком. Он не хотел даже представлять, что бы случилось, если бы кто-то забрал его.  
  
      Эобард посмотрел на него безо всякого выражения; Барри часто видел своего отца таким. Мальчик не мог не почувствовать лёгкий укол вины из-за того, что хотел уйти, теперь, когда знал, чего его отец так сильно боялся.  
  
      — Я понимаю, почему ты не сказал мне. — Барри обернул руки вокруг шеи своего отца и обнял его, надеясь таким образом напомнить, что его не забрали, что он был именно там, где должен был быть. — Если есть что-то, что я могу сделать…  
  
      Эобард прижал Барри ближе к себе, с облегчением заметив, что тот, кажется, поверил ему. Это не было совсем ложью, но это было всё, что мальчику следовало знать. Барри должен оставаться в башне. Его источник сил должен оставаться с ним.  
  
      — Есть что-то, что ты можешь сделать. — Барри сделал вздох, чтобы сдержать эмоции, и отдалился, чтобы посмотреть отцу в глаза. Он нешироко улыбнулся, готовый сделать всё, о чём попросит его отец. Но когда Барри улыбнулся, на лице Эобарда застыла ледяная маска. — Больше никогда не проси покинуть башню.  
  
      Это было ужасно. В груди появилась тяжесть от этой команды, потому что Барри знал, что неважно, насколько больно это будет, ему придётся согласиться. И всё же он выглянул из окна рядом с ними, чтобы увидеть небольшой клочок зелени, на котором стояла их башня, и серые горы, которые окружали их. Это был единственный маленький кусочек внешнего мира, который он когда-либо увидит.  
  
      Он не мог уйти и причинить боль своему отцу, не теперь, когда он знал, что тот практически потерял его однажды. И всё же мысль об огоньках, светящихся, как маяк, манящих его, причиняла боль. Возможно, однажды он доберётся до них. Но сейчас он постарается подчиниться и больше не просить.  
  
      — Хорошо, папа.  
  


***

  
  
      Как только ноги Леонарда Снарта коснулись грязи в лесу, он побежал, спасаясь от королевской стражи, которая преследовала его по пятам. Ветер проносился мимо него, и, мчась к свободе, Лен обнаружил лес. Чувство погони с королевской стражей, хоть и не запланированной, всегда заставляло адреналин бушевать в крови.  
  
      В его сумке была корона пропавшего принца, одна из самых дорогих вещей во всём королевстве. Она была сделана из золота и таких редких жемчужин, что тот, у кого она была, получит столько денег, что ему хватит на всю оставшуюся жизни. Многие пытались забрать её, просто ожидающую возвращения владельца, но никто не смог до этого дня. Лен гордился своими способностями вора и не стеснялся того, что был лучшим в их краях в этом деле. В конце концов он усердно трудился на благо своей репутации.  
  
      Он не тратил время на то, чтобы обернуться, но он мог слышать братьев Мардонов, бегущих рядом с ним. Они были полезны сегодня, но больше он в них не нуждался. Теперь пора было вернуться в их укрытие, вернуться к Лизе. Она захочет хотя бы померить корону перед тем, как продавать её.  
  
      Лен прорывался через деревья в лесу за пределами Короны и услышал звук лошадиных копыт, который становился всё громче и громче. И несмотря на то, что опасность было так велика, он не смог не рассмеяться. Братья сказали бы ему относиться к ситуации серьёзно, если бы не спасали сейчас свои жизни, но Лен всё равно не обратил бы внимания. Из-за короны в сумке, деревьев, окружающих его, королевской стражи, преследующей его, Снарта охватило чувство, что сегодня будет важный день.


	3. Right When You Think You Know What To Say

      — Что теперь, Снарт?  
  
      Троица воров затормозила перед скалой, появившейся на её пути. Лес был окружен горами, из-за чего даже людям на телегах было сложно здесь путешествовать, а значит, сама природа не давала им пройти. За ними гналась королевская стража, и времени повернуть назад и найти другой путь не было.  
  
      — Хорошо, — повернулся к братьям Леонард, зная, что он должен был найти выход из этой ситуации. — Подсадите меня, а потом я подтащу вас.  
  
      Братья Мардоны просто смотрели на него, а потом переглянулись. Клайд скрестил руки на груди.  
  
      — Сначала отдай нам сумку.  
  
      Лен закатил глаза. Конечно, они хотели, чтобы корона была с ними.  
  
      — И после всего, через что мы прошли, вы всё ещё не доверяете мне.  
  
      Лен говорил с притворной обидой, но на самом деле он был раздражен. Ему было некогда спорить с этой парочкой. Мужчины посмотрели на него, как будто было глупо даже предполагать, что они верят ему, и он правда не мог винить их за это.  
  
      — Ладно, это честно. — Он снял сумку через голову и сунул её в руки Марку. Если она оставалась с ними, то он хотя бы отдавал её брату, у которого больше здравого смысла. Марк повесил сумку на плечо, и братья подошли к скале.  
  
      Лен обернулся, чтобы проверить, не догнала ли их стража, и облегчённо выдохнул, когда не увидел никого позади себя. Когда Марк встал Клайду на плечи, Лен стал взбираться наверх, не сильно заботясь о том, чтобы не раздавить братьев сапогами. Когда ему удалось встать коленями Марку на плечи, он почувствовал пальцами кожаный ремешок. Если он правильно всё продумал, он сможет без проблем попасть домой. Он поднял голову, чтобы взглянуть на уступ, и постарался удержать равновесие. Не привлекая внимания, он аккуратно схватил сумку в одну руку и быстро встал, держась за уступ другой рукой, чувствуя траву под пальцами. Поднимаясь, он стащил сумку с плеча Марка и кинул её на выступ, чтобы освободить вторую руку. Положив обе руки на выступ, он оттолкнулся от плеч Марка и перекувыркнулся на выступ.  
  
      — Теперь помоги нам, Снарт, — предупредил Клайд, когда Лен исчез за выступ. Мужчина, о котором шла речь, высунул голову, снова попадая в поле зрения, осмотрел братьев и ухмыльнулся.  
  
      — Я бы с радостью… да руки заняты. — Он помахал сумкой так, чтобы братья не смогли её достать. Лену захотелось рассмеяться, когда он увидел на их лицах удивление и ярость. Марк быстро взглянул на свой торс, как будто ожидая увидеть её там, но понял, что Снарт правда стащил её.  
  
      На этом Лен поднялся и отправился в глубины леса, оставляя братьев кричать ему вслед.  
  


***

  
  
      Рэй остановил лошадь, как только добрался до вершины скалы, покрытой травой, у подножья которой он увидел братьев Мардонов, чей путь к отступлению был отрезан.  
  
      — Хорошая попытка, джентльмены, — он улыбнулся, но тут же помрачнел, поняв, что Снарта с ними не было. Если они собирались разделиться, Снарт не стал бы оставлять корону с этими двумя, Рэй слишком хорошо его знал. Он повернулся к всадникам за ним. — Нам нужно отправляться за Снартом.  
  
      — Я возьму с собой несколько мужчин и задержу его. Ты отвези братьев обратно в город, — ответил Джо Уэст рядом с ним.  
  
      Рэй собирался сказать, что технически он был капитаном стражи, а Джо был начальником охраны короля, и что Рэй в этой миссии занимал более высокую должность, но Джо уже уезжал, а Рэй не хотел кричать на старшего мужчину, чтобы тот вернулся. Он вздохнул, позволяя Джо отправить на поимку Снарта, пока тому не удалось сбежать.  
  


***

  
  
      Джо знал, что он должен был позволить Палмеру принять это решение, но он не собирался позволить Снарту сбежать с короной. Он служил Генри много лет и не мог позволить другу потерять единственную вещь, которая осталась у него от пропавшего сына. У Джо были свои дети — он знал, как много это значило для Генри, как для отца. И быть его личным телохранителем означало заботиться о его сохранности. Кроме того, если в процессе ему удастся посадить Снарта за решётку, это будет приятным бонусом.  
  


***

  
  
      Вскоре земля под ногами Лена стала дрожать от ударов лошадиных копыт позади него. Он продолжал бежать, не обращая внимания. Лен бежал по грязной дороге среди деревьев, не рискуя затеряться в лесу, пока мимо его головы не просвистела стрела, врезаясь в дерево рядом с ним. Он не оборачивался, но предположил, что за ним гонятся четверо всадников, и если в ход пошли стрелы, значит, он не нужен был им живым. Ему нужна была новая стратегия.  
  
      Вглядываясь в деревья, он подождал, пока дорога стала ровнее, и метнулся в самую гущу леса. Пробираться было тяжело, но если было тяжело ему, страже за ним будет ещё тяжелее. Он слышал, как лошади за ним поднимали шум, и с облегчением понял, что выбрал правильный путь. Здесь деревья были слишком толстыми, чтобы лошади легко пробегали мимо них. Если стража хотела поймать его, ей пришлось бы идти пешком, а вряд ли кто-то захочет остаться без лошади так далеко от дома.  
  
      Ему удалось пробраться через дебри всего с несколькими царапинами, и отставание от стражи точно стоило этого. Наконец деревья расступились, и он остановился перед новой тропинкой. Лен внимательно осмотрел деревья вокруг, пытаясь понять, где он был, но не смог, потому что забрёл так далеко, что даже тропинка становилась тонкой. Убежать от стражи он смог, теперь ему нужно было придумать, как добраться до дома. Он довольно хорошо знал лес, часто скрываясь в нём, но вскоре деревья стали казаться ему одинаковыми.  
  
      Потом его смело с ног, и он упал лицом в грязь.  
  
      — Поднимайся.  
  
      Ему было больно, но на это не было времени. Когда он перевернулся и медленно поднялся на колени, он увидел, кто его нашёл.  
  
      — Капитан Уэст. Капитан же? Всех этих королевских титулов слишком много, тебе не кажется? — Джо стоял с поднятым мечом, но Лен и не думал волноваться. Он закатил глаза. — Думаю, из меня вышел бы хороший Капитан.  
  
      — Поднимайся, — повторил Джо, на этот раз более едко. Он явно был не в настроении болтать.  
  
      Лен вздохнул и решил насмешить мужчину. Он поднял обе ладони и встал. Он знал, что на него был направлен меч, но это была именно та ситуация, к которой он привык.  
  
      — Ты идёшь со мной во дворец, — сказал Джо, ставя его перед фактом.  
  
      Лен усмехнулся.  
  
      — Разве ты не должен сначала купить мне ужин, а уже потом вести домой?  
  
      Джо подошёл ближе, и Лену надоела эта игра. Он пригнулся и толкнул Джо, выбивая землю у него из-под его ног. Мужчина упал в грязь, и Лен позволил себе на секунду быть довольным своим ответом, а потом снова поднялся на ноги. Лен отвернулся, не останавливаясь, чтобы проверить, встал ли Джо и идёт ли он за ним. Однако это не помешало ему бросить через плечо:  
  
      — Может быть, в другой раз, Уэст.  
  
      Лен поспешил скрыться среди деревьев, не представляя, куда он идёт. Так глубоко в лесу всё казалось одинаковым. Деревья проносились мимо него, и вскоре трудно было отделить одну тропинку от другой. Ему нужно было найти безопасное место и там продумать свой путь домой.  
  
      В конце концов он остановился и позволил себе проверить, насколько близко к нему его преследователь. Он ещё не видел Джо, но мог сказать, что тот следует за ним по пятам. У него не было выхода. Он быстро оглянулся, надеясь найти другую дорогу или хорошее место, чтобы спрятаться, но ничего не попадалось на глаза.  
  
      В конце концов он был окружён со всех сторон, далеко от тропинки, а перед ним возвышались горы. Он мог пойти дальше в лес, но тогда он точно уйдёт так далеко в неизвестность, что никогда не сможет вернуться домой. Он прислонился к скале, думая, что, возможно, больше он не сможет сбежать, когда его рука прошла сквозь стену.  
  
      Лен застыл на мгновение. Он посмотрел влево и увидел, что там, где его рука касалась зелени на скале, было пусто. Лен ожидал увидеть небольшой выступ в скале, но, отодвинув листья в сторону одной рукой, он увидел огромный вход, скрытый от глаз зеленью.  
  
      Он бы так и стоял в изумлении, если бы не услышал вдалеке шум. Джо настигал его. Повинуясь импульсу, он прошёл через листья и спрятался за зеленью. Он не мог ничего разглядеть сквозь заросли, но он услышал кого-то на другой стороне. Он постарался контролировать своё дыхание, перестать дышать слишком громко после бега, стал ждать, пока Капитан пройдёт.  
  
      — Снарт! — прокричал Джо в пустой лес, и это казалось оглушительным по сравнению с попытками Лена оставаться тихим.  
  
      В конце концов движения за зеленью стали тише, и Лен предположил, что Джо отправился искать его где-то в другом месте. Он выдохнул, даже не заметив, что задерживал дыхание, и постарался немного успокоиться. Пока что он в безопасности.  
  
      Зайдя за угол, он увидел далеко не то, что ожидал. Это было красиво: островок безмятежности далеко от всего остального мира.  
  
      Горы, окружавшие это место, прятали его от остального леса, от остального мира. Напротив него находился маленький водопад, оканчивающийся прудом. Земля под его ногами была зелёной, она была равномерна распределена по камням и даже прорастала в несколько деревьев у входа. Однако больше всего выделялось одинокая башня, стоящая посередине зелёной лужайки. Лен не был уверен, осталась ли она от замка или специально была построена так далеко, но она была красивой. Цветы и плющ органично обвивали основание белой башни, как будто бы она выросла здесь, как деревья, и была частью природы.  
  
      Он немного постоял, глядя на неё, перед тем, как изучать дальше. Если он ничего не найдёт, ему нужно будет где-то переждать ночь, а в этом здании у него хотя бы будет крыша над головой. Он медленно подошёл ближе, чувствуя себе чужаком в этом мирном уголке, как будто бы он входил в картину, отодвигая аккуратно нарисованные линии, чтобы уместиться. Это казалось странным, как будто он вступал в рай.  
  
      Как только он подошёл ближе, он увидел маленькие промежутки в камнях. Он коснулся пальцами поверхности башни и смог легко вместить ладонь в отверстие. Это имело смысл: он не видел никакой двери, поэтому, возможно, единственной способ попасть наверх — вскарабкаться по стене. Его глаза изучили башню и увидели окно наверху, достаточно большое, чтобы быть входом. Это место было создано сообразительным человеком.  
  
      Он не услышал ничего, кроме звука бегущей воды, поэтому подумал, что кроме него тут не было людей. Он не знал, зачем кому-либо жить так далеко в лесу, прятаться здесь. Ну, ему было знакомо желание скрыться, но это было чересчур. Ему казалось, можно было сказать наверняка, что это место было заброшено давным-давно.  
  
      Лен решил, что отправиться наверх будет лучшим вариантом. Он вставил две ладони в промежутки в камнях и начал лезть наверх, что было достаточно легко: расстояние и расположение было идеальным, для того, чтобы карабкаться. Было высоко, но это не волновало его, поэтому он достаточно быстро оказался наверху. Он подтянулся и сел на подоконник, потом закинул ноги и спрыгнул в комнату.  
  
      Если что-то снаружи башни было неожиданным, то про то, что внутри, и говорить нечего. Стены комнаты были полностью покрыты краской. Казалось, что цветные узоры украшали каждый дюйм. Даже глядя наверх, в самую высокую часть крыши, он видел рисунки в углах потолка. Лен не мог не подумать о том, как много времени было у кого-то. Всё казалось чистым, а не пыльным и старым, каким должно быть заброшенное место.  
  
      Лен снял сумку и бросил её на пол. Может быть, в этом месте и жили. Однако всё казалось таким мирным.  
  
      А потом его ударили сковородкой по голове.  
  


***

  
  
      — Барри, что это было?  
  
      — Ничего, — инстинктивно ответил Барри, хотя это точно было не ничего. Он крепко держал в руке сковородку и смотрел на мужчину, лежащего на полу без сознания. Это был человек. Кто-то нашел его. Так почему он не рассказал об этом отцу, который был в своей комнате?  
  
      Он медленно подошёл ближе к человеку на полу, вытянув сковородку перед собой. Он встал над ним и замер. Это был второй человек, — после его отца — которого он когда-либо видел. Но он слышал о людях. Когда он был ребёнком, Эобард рассказывал ему о том, какие люди жестокие и чудовищные. Люди, о которых он слышал, были каннибалами и бандитами с острыми зубами и уродливыми лица. Они бы украли его ночью и, что важнее, заперли бы в башне.  
  
      Однако Барри почувствовал, что что-то в этом незнакомце было не так. Он разок ткнул в него сковородкой, чтобы убедиться, что тот не пошевелится, и с облегчением выдохнул. Медленно, при помощи сковородки, он отогнул уголок рта мужчины и удивился, когда увидел не острые зубы, а обычные. Из-за этого он немного успокоился. Барри осторожно положил сковородку на землю, не спуская глаз с незваного гостя. Радуясь тому, что человек не двигается, он сел рядом с ним на колени, чтобы рассмотреть получше.  
  
      Он был совсем не таким, как описывал отец. Барри ожидал увидеть монстра, а не обычного мужчину. Он подумал, что мужчина был красив. Он не видел никого другого, чтобы на чём-то основывать своё мнение, но что-то подсказывало ему, что мужчина был определённо красив. У него не было острых зубов и уродливого лица, скорее, наоборот. Он не знал, почему его отец говорил, что люди не выглядят по-человечески, почему он, судя по всему, лгал.  
  
      Барри отвёл взгляд от незнакомца, и его внимание привлекла сумку. Внутри неё что-то переливалось в солнечном свете. Он отодвинулся от мужчины и подобрал сумку. Внутри лежала корона, золотая и элегантная, стоящая больше, чем Барри когда-либо видел. Он не знал, почему, но его руки потянулись к короне и достали её, чтобы он мог разглядеть её получше. Они сияла в лучах солнца, и Барри не хотел выпускать её из рук. Что-то притягивало его к ней, что-то, чего он не понимал. Словно в трансе, он подошёл к зеркалу во весь рост. Когда Барри встал перед ним, руки словно задвигались сами собой, и он медленно опустил корону на голову.  
  
      Она идеально подходила. Она сидела на каштановых волосах, и он попытался увидеть картину перед собой. Он как будто бы стал выше и царственнее с ней. Она подходила так, будто была сделана специально для него.  
  
      Но она не была. Эта мысль вывела его из транса, и он быстро снял её, как будто она могла обжечь его. Он не тратил больше не секунды, подбежал обратно к сумке и спрятал её там. Он должен был быть серьёзным.  
  
      Он посмотрел обратно на незваного гостя, лежащего на полу. Ему нужно было смотреть на вещи реально. Этот человек пришёл в башню, наверное, чтобы похитить его и убить его отца. И неважно, насколько красивым он был, он всё ещё был здесь, чтобы навредить ему. Это то, что делали люди снаружи башни. Это был тот тип людей, о котором его предупреждали, тот, кто причинит ему вред, если он выйдет наружу.  
  
      Но он не ранил его. Он был без сознания. Барри остановил его перед тем, как тот смог что-то сделать. Внезапно страх улетучился, и он почувствовал гордость. Он остановил незваного гостя! Барри стал улыбаться самому себе. Возможно, он правда был достаточно силён, чтобы постоять за себя снаружи. Он даже не использовал свои силы, только сковородку. Если он смог это сделать, его отец, возможно, позволит ему выйти.  
  
      А потом момент его гордости был разрушен.  
  
      — Барри? — послышал голос его отца из соседней комнаты, и сердце Барри пропустило удар.  
  
      Он запаниковал. Что сделает его отец, когда увидит, что сделал Барри? Когда увидит незнакомца? Он испугается, это точно. Повинуясь инстинкту, Барри поспешил скрыть следы. Во вспышке молнии он поднял незнакомца и его сумку и закрыл их в шкафу — первом месте, которое пришло в голову. Он схватил стул и подпёр им ручки, чтобы дверь не открылась от навалившегося на неё веса.  
  
      Вернувшись к нормальной скорости, он уставился на шкаф, на случай, если он вдруг откроется, и почувствовал облегчение, когда этого не произошло, потому что его отец вошёл в комнату.  
  
      — Скоро мне нужно будет отправляться в город, и… — Эобард остановился на середине предложения, глядя на Барри. Мальчик держал руки за спиной, а его глаза были широко распахнуты. Он что-то скрывал. — Что случилось?  
  
      — Ничего! — ответил Барри слишком громко и слишком быстро, чтобы это было правдой. — Ну, на самом деле…  
  
      — Просто скажи мне, в чём дело, Барри, — вздохнул Эобард и направился к той части комнаты, где у них располагалась кухня, чтобы подготовить необходимые ему продукты.  
  
      Когда отец повернулся к нему спиной, Барри снова взглянул на шкаф. Ему нужно было рассказать своему отцу. Возможно, если бы он знал, он бы увидел, что Барри может за себя постоять, и отпустил бы посмотреть на летающие огоньки, как он и надеялся. Ради этого стоит попытаться.  
  
      — Ну, я думал о том, что ты сказал по поводу летающих огоньков, и…  
  
      — Барри. Мы уже говорили об этом. — Эобард закатил глаза. Он надеялся, что мальчик бросит эту затею, но не удивился, когда тот настоял, просто был раздражён.  
  
      — Я знаю, но я просто хотел сказать…  
  
      — Барри, мы больше не говорим об этом.  
  
      — Просто, — подошёл он ближе к шкафу, — ты думаешь, что я не смогу постоять за себя…  
  
      — Я знаю, что не сможешь.  
  
      — Но если бы ты просто…  
  
      — Барри. — Эобард чувствовал, что начинает терять терпение. — Довольно.  
  
      Мальчик коснулся пальцами стула, стоящего около шкафа. Он был так возбуждён и горд собой, что даже не замечал, как его отец становился всё злее и злее.  
  
      — Если бы ты просто послушал…  
  
      — Барри. — Он чувствовал, что он уже на взводе.  
  
      — Ой, да ладно!  
  
      — Хватит говорить об огнях, Барри! — закричал он и, наконец, повернулся к сыну. Барри мог просить сколько угодно, но Эобарду надоело ждать, пока он вырастет и забудет о своём желании выйти наружу. Барри казался ошеломлённым такой переменой в голосе, но это не остановило его. Он потерял терпение. — Ты не выйдешь из этой башни! Никогда!  
  
      Комната погрузилась в тишину. Барри замер около шкафа, его левая рука прижалась к его бедру.  
  
      Двое смотрели друг на друга, и Эобард видел, как надежда медленно угасала в глазах Барри. Взволнованный огонь потух. Мальчик не заслуживал этого, но у Эобарда не было выхода. Он не мог его потерять. Он вернулся к сбору сумки.  
  
      — Отлично, — пробормотал он так громко, что Барри мог его слышать. — Теперь я плохой.  
  
      Барри не знал, что ему сказать. Возможно, тут было нечего говорить. Все его надежды о том, чтобы провести хотя бы один день снаружи, были раздавлены, как бабочка под сапогом. Ничего не смогло бы убедить его отца отпустить его даже на день.  
  
      Башня внезапно показалась серой. Он застрял здесь, и будущее казалось еще безвыходнее. Зелёный мир с золотыми огоньками всегда будет за пределами досягаемости: он будет видеть, но не сможет потрогать. Сердце в груди ныло.  
  
      Он посмотрел обратно на шкаф за ним. Он не может оставаться здесь всегда. Он был рождён для большего, для чего-то за стенами этой башни. И если его отец не позволит ему уйти, ему придётся найти другой выход. Мужчина в шкафу был доказательством того, что люди были не такими, как он думал, и тогда, может быть, он был прав, что мир — что-то большее, чем просто мрачное место, как утверждал его отец.  
  
      В любом случае, ему нужно было это узнать. Неважно, прав он был или нет, главное выяснить это.  
  
      — Я просто хотел сказать… Теперь я знаю, чего хочу на свой день рождения.  
  
      Эобард вздохнул.  
  
      — И чего же?  
  
      Он мягко подошёл ближе.   
  
      — Ещё одну краску. Ту, из белых ракушек?  
  
      Эобард повернулся к Барри и увидел, каким маленьким тот был. Он обхватил себя руками и смотрел в пол. Ему было больно, но это для его собственного блага.  
  
      — Это долгий путь, Барри. Мне придётся уйти на несколько дней.  
  
      — Я просто подумал, что это будет лучше, чем… — Он прикусил губу. Он любил своего отца, но если он хотел выйти и посмотреть на летающие огоньки, ему нужно будет солгать ему. — … увидеть звёзды.  
  
      Эобард посмотрел на своего сына и увидел, как в нём погасла искра бунтарства. Может быть, сейчас ему грустно, но это неважно, пока он остаётся в башне. И несколько дней вдали ради краски — не самое худшее, что могло бы быть.  
  
      Он подошёл к Барри, не желая уходить, когда мальчик ненавидел его.  
  
      — Ты уверен, что будешь в порядке, пока меня не будет?  
  
      Барри поднял на него глаза. Он будет в порядке. Даже лучше, чем в порядке, если всё пройдёт так, как он задумал. Ему удалось улыбнуться.  
  
      — Я буду в безопасности до тех пор, пока буду здесь.  
  
      Барри сидел на подоконнике и махал своему отцу на прощание, наблюдая, как тот проходит через выемку в скале и исчезает из виду. Как только Барри оказался в одиночестве, он посмотрел на шкаф, чтобы напомнить себе, что он не один. Его план был нелепым. Он не знал, сработает ли он, но ему нужно было посмотреть на мир хотя бы одним глазком. И если его отец не позволял ему сделать этого, ему придётся справляться в одиночку.  
  
      Ну, не совсем в одиночку.


	4. Someone Comes Along and Shows You a Brand New Way

      Когда Лен снова очнулся, он не знал, чего ему ожидать. Он всё ещё был в башне, — в последнем месте, в котором он себя помнил — но что-то было не так. Было темно, проникало немного света, и это делало атмосферу ещё более загадочной, чем раньше. Потом, когда он попытался пошевелиться, он понял, что именно было не так. Он был привязан к стулу. Его запястья и лодыжки были привязаны к деревянному стулу. Он попытался растянуть верёвки, но они оставались тугими.  
  
      — Сопротивление бесполезно, — раздался голос из тени. Это могло бы быть устрашающим, если бы голос человека не звучал так неуверенно и высоко.  
  
      Лен постарался посмотреть, кто держал его в плену, но фигура оставалась в тени.  
  
      — Что?  
  
      — Я знаю, почему ты здесь… И я не боюсь тебя.  
  
      Это только запутало Лена ещё больше. Он знал, почему он был здесь? Даже Лен не знал, почему он был здесь. Кто бы там ни прятался, он явно знал что-то, чего не знал Лен. Он повторил предыдущую реплику:  
  
      — Что?  
  
      Тогда из тени медленно выплыл тот, кто захватил его в плен. На свет вышел молодой мужчина, выглядевший совсем не так, как Лен представлял тех, кто брал людей в плен. Он был молодым, моложе Лена, с растрёпанными каштановыми волосами и невинностью в глазах. Проще говоря, он был симпатичным, именно тем типом парней, с которым Лен пофлиртовал бы в пабе, если бы заметил его там. Но что-то в нём было другим, и Лен не знал, что именно.  
  
      — Кто ты, и как ты меня нашёл? — спросил молодой мужчина, выходя на свет.  
  
      Лен не заметил вопрос. Он даже не заметил, что пялился. Он просто смотрел на мужчину перед ним немного дольше, стараясь понять, почему привлекательный незнакомец старался устроить ему допрос.  
  
      — Ага…  
  
      — Кто ты, — поднял сковородку, которую держал над плечом, мужчина и повторил свои слова более подчёркнуто, — и как ты нашёл меня?  
  
      Лен не думал, что он устрашающий, просто милый. Парень точно пытался запугать его и заставить говорить, но Лен проходил через это и с гораздо менее приятным человеком, ничего ему не сказав. Он был готов не потерять самообладание из-за милого личика.  
  
      — Хорошо. — Он подумал, что сможет хоть немного развеселить парня. — Меня зовут Снарт, и я понятия не имею, где именно мы находимся.  
  
      Молодой мужчина на мгновение уставился на Лена, размышляя, верить ему или нет. Он поднял сковородку под подбородок Лена, и ему пришлось наклонить голову назад, чтобы парень не ударил его.   
  
      — Кто ещё знает, где мы, Снарт?  
  
      Лен потерял терпение из-за того, что сковородка снова чуть не ударила его.  
  
      — Послушай, горячая штучка…  
  
      Щёки парня окрасились в невероятно красный цвет из-за этого прозвища.  
  
      — Меня зовут Барри.  
  
      Лен приподнял бровь. Теперь он хотя бы знал его имя. Кроме того он знал, что парень совсем не умел флиртовать. Он сделал себе мысленную пометку об этом: всегда полезно хоть немного знать о тех, кто держит тебя в плену.  
  
      — Неважно. Слушай, я был в лесу, и мне нужно было залечь на дно. Я проходил мимо твоей башни, и…  
  
      Потом он вспомнил. Он сбросил сумку с короной, как только оказался здесь. Он быстро оглянулся на окно, но не увидел её на полу, где оставил. Он вернул взгляд к парню. Он приложил столько усилий, заполучая корону, не для того, чтобы позволить какому-то незнакомцу в лесу забрать её.  
  
      — Где моя сумка?  
  
      — Я спрятал её. — Барри впервые улыбнулся. Он скрестил руки на груди, наконец имея огромное превосходство. — Там, где ты никогда не найдёшь.  
  
      Теперь у них появилась проблема. Лен не собирался позволить парню просто так забрать корону. У него явно был мотив, и Лен просто должен был выяснить, какой.  
  
      — Итак, — продолжил Барри. Он начал описывать круги вокруг Лена, держа сковородку в руке, как свою последнюю защиту. — Чего ты от меня хочешь?  
  
      — Что? — повторил Лен в третий раз. Это начинало утомлять. Он понятия не имел, кто такой Барри, но парень очевидно думал, что имел.  
  
      — Ты пришёл, чтобы похитить меня? — Барри сжал сковородку сильнее. — Продать мои силы? Или использовать их самому?  
  
      Это сбило Лена с толку. Барри нервничал, у него была паранойя.  
  
      — Что? Нет. — Он не мог сказать, что похищал кого-то раньше, тем более не невинного ребёнка, и не собирался начинать. — Единственное, чего я от тебя хочу, это чтобы ты не мешал мне.  
  
      Барри раскрыл рот, чтобы говорить, но замер. Он смотрел на него, пытаясь увидеть что-то, что помогло бы понять, что он врёт, но ничего не было.  
  
      — Подожди… Ты не хочешь похищать меня?  
  
      — Если бы я хотел твоего внимания, я бы добился его более обворожительным путём. Кроме того, зачем кому-то похищать тебя? — Он задавал этот вопрос как риторический, но потом серьёзно задумался. Барри был уверен, что Лен пришёл сюда, чтобы похитить его, хотя у него не было никаких доказательств, чтобы подтвердить это, только паранойя. Лен знал, что такое сильное беспокойство не возникает из ниоткуда. Он сам провёл много лет, будучи параноиком, вечно оглядываясь. Это сказывается на человеке, а Барри был ещё слишком молод, чтобы так сильно волноваться. Барри всё ещё смотрел на него с недоверием, и он вздохнул. — Послушай, меня преследовали, я увидел твою башню и залез наверх. Конец истории.  
  
      Барри мгновение наблюдал за ним. Ни один из них не получил того, чего ожидал. Барри знал, что не должен доверять незнакомцу, не после того, что его отец рассказал ему, но этот удивлял его. Казалось, что он не врал. Даже если и врал, у Барри не было другого выхода.  
  
      Он закусил губу. Не сводя глаз с Лена, он опустил сковородку и решил сделать единственный выбор, который мог привести его к свободе.  
  
      — Ладно, — сказал он мягким и неуверенным голосом. Должно быть, он услышал это, потому что в следующий раз заговорил с большей уверенностью: — Я хочу предложить тебе сделку.  
  
      — Сделку? — Лену хотелось закатить глаза. Флиртовать с ним было весело, но это заходило слишком далеко. Ему было нечего предложить парню, кроме короны, но это не было вариантом.  
  
      Барри передвинул стул Лена влево и подошёл к камину. Он встал рядом с ним и показал на картину над собой.  
  
      — Ты знаешь, что это такое?  
  
      Лен поднял глаза и сразу же узнал их. Несмотря на то, что это были просто жёлтые мазки краски, он вспомнил их. Хотя в его воспоминаниях они были другими. Он запомнил их, но вместе с грязной дорогой, маленькой девочкой и деревьями, окружавшими их. Однако эта картина вызывала те же эмоции, что и его воспоминания. Они были сделаны из разных материалов, но ощущение чуда было тем же.  
  
      — Ты имеешь в виду фонарики, которые они зажигают для принца?  
  
      Барри слабо улыбнулся и обернулся, чтобы посмотреть на картину, как будто видел её впервые. Лен не видел его лица, но мог сказать, что это что-то значило для него.  
  
      Барри был прав. Он почувствовал прилив гордости из-за этого. Он не сдержался и тихо сказал самому себе:  
  
      — Я знал, что это были не звёзды.  
  
      Он повернулся к Лену, стирая улыбку со своего лица, чтобы выглядеть жёстче, делая своё предложение. Он скрестил руки на груди и сделал глубокий вдох.  
  
      — Ладно, скоро они осветят ночное небо этими фонариками. Ты будешь моим проводником, отведёшь меня посмотреть на эти фонарики и вернёшь меня домой в целости и сохранности. Тогда и только тогда я верну тебе твою сумку. Это моя сделка.  
  
      Барри улыбнулся самому себе, а Лену захотелось засмеяться. Парень проходил через всё это, — связывал его, прятал его сумку — только чтобы увидеть фонарики. Это казалось излишне драматичным, но Лен не мог винить его, он и сам был склонен к этому. И какой бы интригующей ни казалась сделка, он не мог согласиться.  
  
      — Ничем не могу помочь, горячая штука. Видишь ли, я что-то вроде разыскиваемого преступника в Короне, так что мне придётся отказаться от твоего маленького путешествия. — Ему почти было стыдно, но сначала шли деньги, а потом уже мечты о милых незнакомцах.  
  
      На мгновение Барри расстроился, как будто собрался сдаться. Но потом выражение его лица изменилось. Он сжал ладони в кулаки и выпрямился, чтобы казаться выше. Это была та самая решимость, которой парню не хватало весь этот разговор, и Лен замер. Он не хотел мириться с отказом.  
  
      Барри начал медленно подходить к Лену, стараясь быть устрашающим. Он не сильно испугал Лена, но это было лучше, чем его предыдущие попытки. Когда он снова заговорил, в его голосе не было и тени сомнения:  
  
      — Что-то привело тебя сюда, Снарт. Называй это судьбой, предназначением…  
  
      — Королевским стражем, — сухо добавил Лен.  
  
      — …и я решил поверить тебе.  
  
      Лен боролся с желанием усмехнуться.  
  
      — Ужасное решение, если честно.  
  
      — Но  _поверь мне_ … — Пока он говорил, он подошёл к Лену вплотную. Потом, без всякого предупреждения, он наклонился, схватил спинку стула над плечом Лена и дёрнул её вперёд так, что стул стал опираться только на передние ножки. На секунду Лен подумал, что сейчас встретиться лицом с землёй, но не упал только благодаря Барри, который смотрел вниз на него. С такого угла, с глазами, мечущими стрелы, Барри казался менее милым. — Ты можешь снести эту башню, разобрать её по кирпичику, но без моей помощи ты не найдёшь свою драгоценную сумку. — Он говорил уверенно, зная башню лучше, чем какой-то незнакомец.  
  
      И пускай он не мог быть страшным, он мог быть упрямым, и Лен понял, что он не отступится. Он смотрел на парня, ожидая увидеть, что его лицо дрогнет, но этого не произошло. Возможно, не только у Барри не было другого выхода. Лену нужно было получить корону обратно. Ему придётся рассмотреть предложение Барри, каким бы странным оно не казалось.  
  
      — Хорошо, давай посмотрим, правильно ли я тебя понял. Я отвожу тебя посмотреть на фонарики, возвращаю домой и получаю свою сумку обратно?  
  
      Барри кивнул.  
  
      — Соглашайся или убирайся.  
  
      У Лена не было выбора: он не собирался возвращаться к Мику и Лизе и говорить им, что потерял корону из-за парня в лесу. Эта корона обеспечит их на всю оставшуюся жизнь, так что одно путешествие к фонарикам не казалось такой уж большой ценой. По крайней мере он сможет попытаться убедить Барри вернуть её раньше. Он мог быть убедительным, когда ему нужно было, и он знал, что Барри краснел от малейшего комплимента.  
  
      Он вздохнул. Может быть, это будет весело. В любом случае он мог сделать только одно: согласиться.  
  
      — Ладно. Договорились.  
  
      — Правда? — Барри казался ужасно удивлённым из-за того, что Лен согласился. Он поставил стул обратно на все четыре ножки и замер.  
  
      Лен усмехнулся.  
  
      — Правда. Теперь, может, отпустишь меня?  
  
      Барри, наконец, улыбнулся, и Лен подумал, что улыбка нравится ему больше запугивания. Сначала Барри замешкался, но потом медленно распутал верёвку на правом запястье Лена, чтобы тот мог сам развязать себя.  
  
      Как только рука Лена была освобождена, он занялся другим запястьем и лодыжками, чтобы, наконец, снова начать двигаться, хотя вставал он медленно, чтобы не напугать парня, который всё ещё стоял рядом с ним. Когда он поднялся, он оказался немного выше Барри, поэтому парню приходилось немного поднимать голову, чтобы смотреть ему в глаза. Они оба стояли, не зная, кто должен сделать первый шаг.  
  
      — Ладно. — Лен решил, что не хочет быть тем, кому приказывают. — Выдвигаемся завтра утром.  
  
      Лен отвернулся от Барри, чтобы осмотреть башню. Им будет лучше выходить завтра, когда стража уйдёт из леса, и звёзды будут указывать путь.  
  
      Однако Барри не выглядел тем, кому нравится быть ведомым. Когда он заговорил, его голос был неожиданно высоким.  
  
      — Что? Нет! Нет. Я стою во главе этой экспедиции, и я говорю, что мы уходим сейчас. — Он скрестил руки на груди, чтобы казаться ещё более упрямым. — Прямо сейчас.  
  
      Лен повернулся обратно к Барри, чтобы посмотреть, как он строил из себя босса, и приподнял одну бровь. Он решил посмеяться над ним.  
  
      — Хорошо. Пошли.  
  
      Он указал рукой на окно, и на мгновение вся уверенность Барри испарилась. Краем глаза он посмотрел на окно, а потом снова на Лена.  
  
      — Ну… Хорошо. Я достану нам припасы.  
  
      Он чётко прошёл на кухню и начал прочёсывать каждый шкафчик, чтобы найти еду. Лен наблюдал за ним. Ему хотелось рассмеяться, размышляя над тем, во что же он ввязался.  
  


***

  
  
      — Ты идёшь, горячая штучка? — прокричал Лен, стоя у основания башни, Барри, который всё ещё стоял на деревянном подоконнике.  
  
      Ему казалось, что земля ужасно далеко. Он часто стоял здесь, разглядывая зелёный мир снаружи, и сейчас он был так близок к нему. Внешний мир отсюда казался гораздо больше. Он думал, что это просто нервы, он надеялся, что это просто нервы.  
  
      Несмотря на это, ему нужно было пойти. Оглянувшись на свой дом последний раз, он решил начать путешествие. За спиной у него был рюкзак с едой, — его скорость отбирала много энергии, поэтому ему приходилось много есть, — а под рукой была сковородка.  
  
      Он подождал, пока Лен отвернётся, и спустился вниз по стене, используя суперскорость, желая поскорее с этим справиться и успокоиться. Во вспышке света он быстро спустился по камням. Это было бы хорошей идеей, если бы он не остановился у самой земли.  
  
      Он остановился. Он вцепился в стену прямо рядом с землёй, и всё, что ему нужно было сделать, чтобы коснуться земли, это опустить ногу. И хотя он был так близко, он замер. Он вцепился в свой дом и на мгновение уставился на траву.  
  
      Наконец он вытащил голую ступню из отверстия в стене, и она зависла над травой. Ступня постепенно опускалась и наконец столкнулась с землёй. Трава была колючей, но в ней была и мягкость. Она была приятной.  
  
      Потом Барри поставил на землю и вторую ноги и ослабил свою хватку. Без страха, с мягкой травой под ногами, напряжение и волнение покинули его тело. Он сделал это. Он покинул башню, и мир, в котором он оказался, был таким замечательным, как он и думал.  
  
      Он не знал, смотрел ли на него Снарт, говорил ли с ним, он не замечал ничего, кроме грязи, впервые оказавшейся между пальцами его ног. Он знал, что улыбался, летний ветерок обдувал парня, побуждая того двигаться дальше в этот огромный мир. Он был раскрепощающим. Ничего не могло остановить Барри. Он мог быть свободным, исследовать мир, бежать.   
  
      Бежать. Он посмотрел дальше, чтобы увидеть, что трава простиралась перед ним, ведя к выступу в скале, в котором, как он много раз видел издалека, исчезал его отец. Перед ним лежал целый мир. Он почувствовал, как молнии в жилах усилились, ожидая своего часа. Башня была слишком маленькой, в ней не было места для его сил, его потенциала. Здесь целый мир распахивал свои объятия, чтобы принять его, и он знал, что такое свобода.  
  
      Он начал идти, ноги двигались сами по себе. Он смутно понимал, что Снарт говорил о том, куда идти, но всё его внимание было направлено на горизонт. Он уходил всё дальше от дома, и это было единственной вещью, которую он знал, но он совсем не нервничал. Он чувствовал себя живым. Он решил не торопиться. Он пока не хотел показывать Снарту свои силы, но он также жаждал ворваться в этот мир так быстро, как только мог.  
  
      Он начал медленно бежать к свободе.  
  
      — Парень? — прокричал Снарт позади него, но всё, о чём он мог думать, были шум ветра и ощущение травы под ногами, пока он медленно бежал. — Барри!  
  
      Он начал ускоряться. Всё проносилось мимо, и как только он добрался до выхода в скале, скрываясь из виду Снарта, он побежал по-настоящему. Молнии в его крови вырывались наружу, когда он проносился через темноту, врываясь в мир за ней.  
  
      Снаружи пещеры мир был больше, чем он предполагал. Зелёные краски, которые от использовал, не могли даже сравниться с трепещущими цветами природы, с жёлтым, где солнце пробивалось через листья деревьев, с цветами на кустах, даже с травой под ногами, которая была в зелёную крапинку. Высота башни была ничем по сравнению с деревьями, которые стремились прямо к голубому небу над головой, широкими и сильными от многих лет, проведённых в сиянии солнца. Мир был пугающим и большим, это было правдой, но это было и тем, что волновало в нём больше всего.  
  
      Он оглянулся, чтобы посмотреть на мир вокруг, и понял, что никакие слова не опишут этого чувства, когда мир оказался таким замечательным, как он ожидал. Это не было просто очередным шагом в его жизни, это было началом чего-то нового.


	5. Here I Go

      Когда Лен прошёл через проход в скале, чтобы присоединиться к Барри, он был уверен, что парень был сумасшедшим. Он отодвинул в сторону зелень, скрывающую тайный проход, и увидел, что Барри ходит туда-сюда между деревьями, что-то бормоча себе под нос.  
  
      — Отец будет в ярости… нет. Я вернусь до того, как он узнает, что я ушёл… Но я всё равно предаю его доверие… но всё равно, то, чего он не знает, не убьёт его, да?.. — На мгновение он остановил свой бессвязный поток слов, а потом спрятал лицо в ладонях. — О боже мой! Это убьёт его!  
  
      Лен прислонился к скале и приподнял бровь. Барри был явно не уверен в своих стремлениях, а бормотания и ходьба из стороны в сторону только делали это ещё более очевидным. Лен смотрел на него и думал, сможет ли он убедить парня вернуться. Если он сможет получить сумку и избежать путешествия в Корону, это сбережёт много сил. Он мог быть довольно убедительным, поэтому ему нужно было хотя бы попытаться.  
  
      Лен прочистил горло. Барри уже успел забыть, что он был не один, и удивился, убирая ладони от лица. Он опустил руки и постарался не выглядеть смущённым, но ему это не удалось.  
  
      — Знаешь, я не мог не заметить, что ты немного… не в ладах с собой. — Лен отошёл от скалы и подошёл поближе к Барри, который начал успокаиваться.  
  
      — Что?  
  
      — То есть, я услышал только отрывки, что-то о твоём и отце и о том, что ты предаёшь его доверие, да?  
  
      Барри шмыгнул носом и скрестил руки на груди.  
  
      — Типа того.  
  
      Лен не понаслышке знал о властных отцах. Единственным различием было то, что Барри собирался вернуться в башню в итоге. Лен же никогда не вернётся к своему отцу. Он подошёл к Барри, зная, что в первую очередь нужно думать о себе.  
  
      — Слушай, все рано или поздно перестают слушаться родителей, это просто часть взросления. Тебе не о чем беспокоиться.  
  
      Барри взглянул на него, злясь на себя за то, что стал сомневаться в их путешествии, но, может быть, Лен был прав. Он никогда никого не встречал, чтобы убедиться, были ли его слова правдой.  
  
      — Правда?  
  
      — Правда. Ты просто накручиваешь себя, — утешил Лен, положив ладонь на плечо Барри. Теперь, когда он привлёк внимание Барри, пришло время использовать его силы убеждения. — Разобьёт ли это ему сердце или разрушит душу? Конечно, но так уж случается.  
  
      Почти мгновенно Барри снова стал обеспокоенным, думая, что может случиться.  
  
      — Разобьёт ему сердце? — спросил он сам себя, думая, как ужасно будет чувствовать себя его отец, когда узнает, что его любимый сын пропал. — Разрушит душу?  
  
      Лен обернул руку вокруг плеч Барри, пока парень сомневался. Ему удалось заставить Барри идти с ним, и он направился обратно к башне.   
  
      — Ужасно, не правда ли?  
  
      — Его сердце будет разбито… — Барри почувствовал вину. После всего, что сделал его отец, чтобы защитить его, он так просто предаст его и подвергнет себя опасности, убегая с незнакомцем.  
  
      — Да, разбито. Но ты всё ещё можешь всё исправить, вернуться домой…  
  
      Внезапно Барри был выдернут из своих мыслей. Он понял, что его ведут туда же, откуда он пришёл, и заставил и себя, и Снарта остановиться.  
  
      — Нет! — сказал Барри, вспомнив, куда он шёл. Его отец хотел, чтобы он упустил целый мир, но Барри должен был посмотреть на фонарики. Возможно, он будет жалеть, что подвёл своего отца, но ещё больше он будет жалеть, что упустил свою возможность исполнить мечту. Он всегда сможет вернуться в башню, но он не всегда сможет увидеть огоньки.  
  
      Лен убрал руку с плеч Барри и опустил взгляд на мальчика, который теперь смотрел на него.  
  
      — Я иду смотреть на эти фонарики!  
  
      — Ой, да ладно! — стиснул зубы он. Он был так близко к тому, чтобы вернуться. Если в Барри и было что-то особенное, так это его упрямство. — Мне правда придётся сделать это, чтобы вернуть свою сумку?  
  
      Глаза Барри метали молнии. Он свирепо посмотрел на своего проводника и быстрым движением руки направил сковородку на Лена.  
  
      — Я воспользуюсь ею.  
  
      Лен и не сомневался в этом. Он приподнял бровь, а потом поднял один палец и отодвинул сковородку от лица. Барри позволил ему это сделать, но они оба уставились друг на друга, ожидая, пока кто-то из них сдастся. Лен был не из тех, кто следует приказам, особенно от кого-то, похожего на Барри, но тут он был не в выигрышной позиции. У Барри были и местоположение сумки, и упрямость, и обе эти вещи начинали раздражать его.   
  
      Он нацепил на лицо фальшивую улыбку.  
  
      — Отлично. Веди нас.  
  
      Барри немного расслабился.  
  
      — Поведу.  
  
      Убрав сковородку в рюкзак, он повернулся и пошёл от башни к деревьям, но вскоре начал притормаживать. Он повернулся со скрещенными на груди руками и надутыми губами.  
  
      — Я не знаю, куда идти, — пробурчал он.  
  
      На этот раз Лен улыбнулся по-настоящему. Хотя бы что-то он контролировал. Он показал рукой направо и стал смотреть, как Барри перешагнул через свою гордость и пошёл в ту сторону.  
  
      — Итак… — начал Барри, как только подошёл к нему. Они начали идти, и Лен стал смутно узнавать путь, но всё ещё внимательно смотрел на деревья, чтобы понять, куда идти. — Откуда ты?  
  
      Вопрос возник из ниоткуда, и Лен обратил внимание на Барри, который улыбался ему. Парень был любопытным, а ему не нравилось, когда в его окружении были такие люди. Они застряли вместе, но это не значит, что он будет вываливать на него своё прошлое.  
  
      — Воу, парень. Нельзя сначала шантажом заставлять меня помогать тебе, а потом пытаться узнать что-то о моём прошлом.  
  
      Барри закатил глаза.  
  
      — Я просто поддерживаю разговор. Кроме того, я не шантажировал тебя.  
  
      Лен посмотрел на него, глазами говоря «да нет, шантажировал». Барри хотел поспорить, но вместо этого просто выдохнул.  
  
      — Ладно. Тогда, может быть, установим несколько правил для нашей…деловой операции?  
  
      Лен усмехнулся и снова переключил своё внимание на деревья.  
  
      — Если ты это так называешь. Хорошо, ты первый.  
  
      Барри знал, что он хотел скрыть от Лена, нужно было просто отвлечь его внимание от настоящих секретов.  
  
      — Ладно. Ты не можешь спрашивать меня о моём отце. — Лен кивнул, показывая, что слушал его, даже если смотрел в другую сторону. Барри продолжил: — Не спрашивай, почему я взял столько еды и почему я живу в башне так далеко от остального мира.  
  
      Лену захотелось усмехнуться.  
  
      — Ну вот, теперь не будет ничего интересного.   
  
      Барри рассмеялся, а потом задумался. Он был уверен, что это всё скроет. Если Лен не будет расспрашивать о башне или об отце, тогда, возможно, он не догадается о силах Барри. А пока это оставалось в секрете, он был в безопасности. Он ещё не доверял этому привлекательному незнакомцу.  
  
      — Хорошо, твоя очередь.  
  
      Лен думал, что то, о чём сказал Барри, было честным. Он хотел быть честным, но в то же время он не хотел говорить о себе слишком много или, что ещё хуже, привязаться к нему.  
  
      — Ну, не спрашивай о моей семье. Мы оба этого хотим, так что это должно быть легко. Не спрашивай о моём детстве, моей карьере преступника и моих отношениях с Короной.  
  
      Барри тоже кивнул. Он заметил, что Снарт не раскрывал свои карты, и решил, что это, наверное, к лучшему.  
  
      Лен увидел мрачное выражение лица Барри и вздохнул. Он не собирался открываться ему, но они хотя бы должны быть в хороших отношениях, на благо их миссии, разумеется.  
  
      Он ухмыльнулся и добавил последнее условие:  
  
      — А ещё тебе нельзя влюбляться в меня.  
  
      Барри издал нечеловеческий звук. Он быстро посмотрел на Лена широко раскрытыми глазами, краснея от уха до уха.   
  
      — Что?! С чего бы мне… я не собирался… я просто… я бы никогда… в смысле… Как ты мог… Я не влюблюсь!  
  
      Барри в смущении размахивал руками, пока говорил, и Лен засмеялся. Барри был милым, краснея и путаясь в словах даже от самого лёгкого флирта. Может, немного поддразниваний пойдёт ему на пользу.  
  
      — Как скажешь, горячая штучка.  
  
      Барри резко затормозил, и Лен последовал его примеру, сохраняя спокойствие, в отличие от явно взволнованного Барри.   
  
      — И ещё! — поспешил добавить Барри. — Тебе нельзя так меня называть.  
  
      — Почему нет? — ухмыльнулся Лен. Барри не был оскорблён этим, поэтому, наверное, он просто не знал, что с этим делать. Лен указал на покрасневшие щёки Барри. — Потому что ты делаешь вот так из-за этого?  
  
      Барри быстро поднял руку, чтобы прикрыть щёку. Он понял, что краснеет слишком сильно, чтобы прикрывать, и заставил себя опустить руку.   
  
      — Да, потому что я делаю вот так из-за этого.  
  
      Лен рассмеялся, и они продолжили идти.  
  
      — С тобой нечасто флиртуют, да?  
  
      Барри посмотрел на землю, и чтобы Лен не увидел, как он краснеет, и чтобы ему не пришлось смотреть ему в глаза.  
  
      — Ну, ты второй человек, которого я встречал, а первым был мой отец. Так что да, со мной нечасто флиртуют.  
  
      Ухмылка сползла с лица Лена, и он понял, что пора прекращать дразнить его.  
  
      — Подожди, серьёзно? Ты никого больше не встречал? Вообще?  
  
      Барри пожал плечами.  
  
      — Я никогда раньше не покидал башню.  
  
      Лен на мгновение уставился на него. Барри смотрел на землю, и ему почти было стыдно за то, что он не ушёл раньше. Так это было правдой. Лен не знал, что и думать об этом. Было заметно, что Барри было стыдно, что он упускал так много, и Лену стало жалко его. Меньшее, что он мог сделать, это хотя бы попытаться немного подбодрить его.  
  
      — Становится понятно, почему ты совсем не умеешь флиртовать. Ты и не целовался никогда, да?  
  
      Щёки Барри стали невероятно красного цвета. Перед тем, как Лен успел ещё как-то его поддразнить, он решил сменить тему.  
  
      — Куча листьев! — закричал он и показал куда-то вперёд перед тем, как быстро снять рюкзак и впихнуть его Лену в руки. Не говоря больше ни слова, он побежал от Лена. Лен посмотрел туда, куда показывал Барри, и увидел, как парень, подпрыгивая, нёсся в лес. Он добежал до огромной кучи листьев и грациозно упал на них спиной, поднимая в воздух несколько листьев.  
  
      Лен знал, что так его пытались отвлечь от вопроса, но он позволил Барри полежать в зелёно-коричневой куче немного дольше. Закинув рюкзак на спину, он медленно подошёл и увидел Барри, расслабившегося в зелени, закопанного в листьях. Он пропустил листья сквозь пальцы, слушая, как они хрустят, — ещё одно новое впечатление.  
  
      Лен скрестил руки на груди и приподнял бровь.  
  
      — Ты собираешься прыгать в каждую кучу листьев по пути к Короне?  
  
      Барри сел и вытащил несколько листьев из волос.  
  
      — Только в самые большие.  
  
      Лен закатил глаза. Он позволил ему прыгнуть в эту, но у них был плотный график, и времени останавливаться каждый раз, когда Барри увидит очередное чудо природы, не было. Он наклонился и протянул руку, чтобы помочь Барри встать. Юноша секунду смотрел на неё, а потом схватил и позволил Лену поднять его.  
  
      Встав, он улыбнулся Лену с покрасневшими от бега, а не от смущения щеками.  
  
      — Идём дальше, да?  
  
      Лен ухмыльнулся, поняв, что парень кое-чего не заметил.  
  
      — Ага, только сначала отпусти мою руку.  
  
      Барри посмотрел между ними и наконец заметил, что до сих пор держал руку Лена, и быстро отпустил её.  
  
      — Я… ха, я просто не… — Он неловко потёр шею. Он посмотрел на деревья, чтобы отвлечься, и заметил вдалеке воду. — Это пруд?  
  
      Он сделал шаг к нему, но почувствовал, как что-то остановило его. Лен схватил его за талию, чтобы он не смог уйти. Убежать он не смог, но смог покраснеть. Ему не нравилось, как он постоянно делал это из-за Лена.  
  
      — Давай поплаваем на обратном пути, хорошо? — вздохнул тот. У него не было ни времени, ни терпения останавливаться на каждом шагу. Сначала это было мило, но теперь им нужно было идти.  
  
      Барри закатил глаза.  
  
      — Я не собираюсь прыгать в него, хорошо? Мне просто нужно помыть ноги.  
  
      Лен приподнял бровь, но потом посмотрел вниз и увидел, что Барри всю дорогу был без обуви. Ну конечно. Его ноги были в грязи, а теперь к ним прилипли листья. Лену захотелось закатить глаза. Он собирался сказать что-нибудь ехидное по этому поводу, но Барри вывернулся и направился к воде.  
  
      Барри снова проскользнул в деревья, и Лен устало потащился за ним. Он подошёл к пруду и посмотрел в чистую воду. Ему пришлось сдержаться, чтобы не прыгнуть в него, но вместо этого он осторожно осмотрел поверхность, пытаясь найти камни, которые выглядывали бы из воды достаточно сильно, чтобы по ним можно было пройти. Когда он увидел валун, на который можно было сесть, он пошёл к нему по камням. Они были скользкими, а Барри — довольно неуклюжим, но он держал равновесие и в итоге оказался на камне. Он закатал штаны до колена и аккуратно сел, чтобы окунуть ноги в воду и убрать налипшую грязь. Вода была прохладной и освежающей, но по-своему успокаивающей.  
  
      Лен подошёл к берегу и увидел, что Барри держит в руках кувшинку, чтобы получше рассмотреть мягкие розовые лепестки. Он сидел спиной к нему, но Лен мог сказать, что Барри был очарован, находясь в ладу с природой, несмотря на то, что так долго был оторван от неё. Казалось, что с природой он ладил лучше, чем с людьми. Может, это было ключом ко всему. Он сел на траву рядом с водой и посмотрел на деревья. По его подсчётам они были недалеко от одного места, которое он хорошо знал. Если Барри любил природу и не доверял людям, то отвести его в паб, полный преступников, может быть способом получить обратно свою сумку и выкинуть парня из головы.  
  
      Он взглянул на воду и увидел, как Барри аккуратно касается водной глади кончиками пальцев. Может быть, в другой жизни он бы остался. Если бы у него не было короны, тогда, возможно, он бы провёл Барри до Короны, смеялся бы, когда тот улыбался из-за каждого дерева и камня, которые казались ему новым. Но прямо сейчас отнести корону Лизе было важнее. Лиза всегда будет важнее. Кто знает, может быть, он встретится с Барри в будущем, если у того будет смелость, оставаться снаружи подольше.  
  
      — Хэй, парень, — позвал он, и Барри повернулся к нему с улыбкой. Он не будет жалеть об этом. Не будет. Он продолжал повторять это, но что-то в том, каким счастливым казался Барри, заставляло его сомневаться. — Ты хочешь есть?  
  


***

  
  
      — Никаких следов, сэр.  
  
      Эобард остановился, услышав голоса людей. Его обычный путь через лес был составлен так, чтобы ему не пришлось видеться с людьми, и всё же он слышал их голоса.  
  
      Он оставался в тени, но постарался подойти достаточно близко, чтобы увидеть, кто мог зайти так далеко в лес. Люди обычно не заходили так далеко, и уж точно не такой большой группой. Наконец он заметил группу людей и сразу же узнал их. Благодаря золотой броне было очевидно, что это была королевская стража Короны. Они собрались группой, — некоторые были на лошадях, некоторые стояли на ногах — и что-то искали в деревьях.  
  
      Эобард смотрел на них из тени. Он имел дело со множеством королевских стражей, но его так и не поймали. Было необычно видеть их в лесу, а уж тем более так далеко.  
  
      — Нам нужно продолжать искать, — сказал голос, который, к сожалению, был знаком Эобарду. Он заметил Джо Уэста, несмотря на расстояние, рядом с Рэймондом Палмером. То, что Палмер был здесь, не было удивительно: он всегда хотел заниматься благими делами. А вот то, что Джо участвовал в чём-то, похожем на обычный патруль, было странно. Джо был из стражи короля. Он покидал королевство либо вместе с королём, либо с каким-то важным заданием от Генри. Эобард не видел Генри среди них, так что это должен был быть особый приказ короля.  
  
      — Он должен быть где-то здесь, — утешил Рэй Джо, но это не успокоило мужчину.  
  
       _Он_. Они кого-то искали так далеко в лесу. Никто не жил так далеко, никто даже не решался заходить так далеко. Единственным человеком, который жил тут, был он сам.  
  
      Он и Барри. Если они искали мужчину так далеко в лесу по приказу короля, они могли искать Барри. Он не знал, как они могли найти их, если вообще нашли, но он не мог рискнуть и не вернуться к Барри, чтобы остаться с ним, пока стража не вернётся в Корону.  
  
      Он отошёл обратно во тьму и вернулся по той же дороге, по которой пришёл.  
  
      Он прошёл через секретный проход в скале и добрался до башни, но что-то было не так. Как будто что-то было темнее, но он не мог понять, что именно.  
  
      — Барри! — закричал он, подходя к башне. — Я дома!  
  
      Он не услышал ничего в ответ. Барри всегда отвечал.  
  
      Он снова закричал, в его голосе сквозило отчаяние, но ответа всё ещё не было. Башня, возвышающаяся над ним, была холодной и пустой, и он даже не хотел задумываться, почему.  
  
      Барри мог не ответить, только если что-то было не в порядке. Кровь застыла в жилах Эобарда. Не тратя больше ни секунды, он поспешил забраться на вершину башни, где, как он надеялся, всё ещё был Барри.  
  
      Он быстро попал внутрь, и темнота, встретившая его, подтвердила его опасения. Свечи не горели, не было никаких признаков жизни. Рисунки на стенах, которые всегда были полны жизни, теперь почти насмехались над ним, скрываясь в тени.  
  
      Он забежал в спальню Барри, но мальчика там не было. Его нигде не было. Эобард распахивал шкафы, почти снося двери с петель, но там никого не было. Он сорвал занавески с окон, и проникший свет доказал то, что он уже и так знал, — башня была пуста.  
  
      Эобард почти начал рвать на себе волосы. Барри ушёл, а вместе с ним его силы и планы на него. Годы работы, чтобы оградить его от мира, сохранить ради себя одного, и всё коту под хвост. Он приходил в ярость от одной только мысли, что кто-то ещё был в его башне. Чужак был здесь, чтобы забрать Барри; возможно, это был кто-то из стражи, возможно, кто-то ещё. Это не имело значения. Только возвращение источника силы имело значение. Он убьёт любого, кто встанет на его пути. Часть его надеялась, что он сможет убить того, кто забрал Барри.  
  
      Потом ему в глаза ударил свет. Он вынырнул из своих мыслей об убийстве и увидел слабый отблеск света внутри башни. Что-то под одной из ступенек отражало свет, и этого там раньше не было.  
  
      Он подошёл к ступенькам и присел на колени, чтобы убрать деревянную половицу. Она легко отошла, и под ней оказалась сумку, которую Эобард никогда раньше не видел. Он быстро открыл её и достал первую попавшуюся ему вещь. Он поднёс её к свету и наконец понял, что именно он держал в руках. Тогда он отбросил её в сторону, словно это были горячие угли, и вещица ударилась о каменный пол.  
  
      Это была корона принца. Корона Барри. Он не видел её с той самой дождливой ночи много лет назад, далеко в замке, где спал ребёнок. Он оставил её в Короне, чтобы ничего в башне не могло выдать правду. И всё же она была здесь, и ей тут было не место.  
  
      Корона с драгоценными камнями смотрела прямо на него, как будто насмехаясь над ним. Он смотрел на неё ещё мгновение, испытывая отвращение, а потом вернулся к сумке. Должна была быть причина, по которой она тут оказалась.  
  
      Он заглянул в неё и нашёл только ещё одну вещь, которая оказалась объявлением о розыске. Имя на плакате гласило «Снарт», и оно было смутно знакомым, но лицо он не узнавал. Мужчину обвиняли в краже королевского имущества и хотели получить живым или мёртвым.  
  
      Вор. Это был тот ответ, который Эобард так хотел получить. Должно, быть Барри похитил этот вор, Снарт. Даже если и не он, теперь у него по крайней мере было имя, было, с чего начинать поиски. Он камня на камне не оставит в этом лесу, лишь бы только расправиться с этим вором и вернуть себе свой источник силы.  
  
      И всё же он беспокоился о Барри. Он не хотел, чтобы его источник силы использовали или ранили. Мальчик был ещё молодым и ужасно наивным — идеальный человек для того, чтобы воспользоваться им в тёмном лесу, в котором Эобард прятал его. Он не доверял никому, особенно тем, у кого была его бесценная собственность.  
  
      Он мог представить Барри в темноте среди деревьев, с преступником, взявшим его в плен. Он должен был быть испуган, одинок, в мире, которого его с самого детства учили бояться. Барри должен был быть в ужасе.  
  


***

  
  
      — Лучший день в моей жизни! — закричал Барри, сбегая с одного из зелёных холмов в лесу; ветер путал его волосы, а холодный воздух наполнял лёгкие. Он слышал, как Снарт за ним смеялся, но ему совсем не было стыдно. Ветер не мог пролетать мимо него быстрее, земля под его ногами не могла двигаться быстрее. Это был идеальный день, и на мгновение показалось, что ничего не сможет пойти не так.


	6. I've Got A Dream

      — Он должен быть где-то здесь, — заверял Снарт Барри, пока они шли к тому месту, где собиралась пообедать. Они шли уже довольно долго, и к полудню Барри едва смог сдержаться и не отклониться немного от нужного пути, чтобы поесть. Барри взял много еды, но, возможно, недооценил, как много сможет съесть.  
  
      Они нашли нужную дорогу и наконец шли к королевству, когда Снарт выдернул Барри из его мыслей.  
  
      — Вот мы и пришли.  
  
      Они стояли около тропинки, ведущей к зданию, из которого доносился шум и около которого были привязаны лошади. Снаружи оно казалось довольным милым.  
  
      — Он называется «Святые и грешники», — сказал Снарт, и Барри посмотрел на него с вопросом в глазах. — Расслабься, Скарлет. Это место лучше, чем кажется.  
  
      Снарт пошёл вперёд, и через мгновение Барри пошёл быстрее, чтобы догнать его.  
  
      — Скарлет?  
  
      Снарт ухмыльнулся самому себе.  
  
      — Ну, мне же нужно тебя как-то называть, если мне нельзя звать тебя горячей штучкой.  
  
      — Ты можешь звать меня по имени, — напомнил он, но Снарт, кажется, думал, что это не так весело. Барри замолчал, но потом сдался. — Почему Скарлет*?  
  
      — Такого цвета становятся твои щёки, когда мы флиртуем, — ответил Снарт, но даже не взглянул на него, как будто это было очевидно.  
  
      — Хэй,  _я_  не флиртую, и мои щёки  _не_  становятся алыми.  
  
      Снарт только рассмеялся и продолжил идти.  
  
      — Как скажешь.  
  
      Они дошли до дверей трактира, и Барри затормозил. Снарт сказал, что здесь безопасно, и это место казалось довольно спокойным, но что-то всё равно было не так.  
  
      — Не волнуйся, парень. Всё будет в порядке, — постарался утешить его Снарт, но Барри всё ещё казалось, что тот чего-то не договаривал. — Мы же не хотим, чтобы ты испугался и передумал идти, правда?  
  
      Барри взглянул на него. Он ни за что не передумает идти. Кроме того, он не боялся. По крайней мере так он себе говорил.  
  
      Снарт толкнул дверь и потребовал столик, а Барри увидел именно то, о чём так сильно переживал.  
  
      На них смотрели те самые головорезы и жулики, которых его учили бояться, из-за которых он и оставался в башне. Большинство было гораздо выше его, и у всех было самое разнообразное оружие. Они казались сильными, а их глаза метали молнии, и Барри захотелось развернуться и уйти.  
  
      Он застыл в дверях и так бы там и стоял, если бы Снарт не подтолкнул его вперёд.  
  
      — Это лучшее заведение здесь. Запах крови так и витает в воздухе. Что думаешь? — Его руки лежали на плечах Барри, чтобы тот не смог повернуть назад. Он чувствовал напряжение Барри, пока они шли вперёд, пробираясь через толпу людей.  
  
      Барри почувствовал, как его сердце забилось быстрее. На них смотрели так, будто они шли на верную смерть, и он постарался не встречаться ни с кем взглядом. Именно об этом его предупреждали, именно этого он хотел избежать. Он был уверен, что у одного из мужчин был крюк вместо руки, а у другого на плече сидели крысы. Большинству не доставало зубов, но сейчас весь трактир смотрел на Барри.  
  
      Он почувствовал, как наступил на что-то липкое, и отскочил от Снарта. Он попытался посмотреть, что это было, но ничего не увидел в тусклом свете трактира. Он врезался во что-то позади себя и снова подпрыгнул.  
  
      — Хэй, — подошёл к нему Снарт, кладя руку на плечо. — Ты не очень хорошо выглядишь, Скарлет. Может, нам лучше уйти отсюда.  
  
      Он начал поворачиваться, и Барри воспользовался возможностью выдернуть из рюкзака сковородку. Он повернулся к Снарту спиной и направил сковородку на бандитов. Они никак не отреагировали, но теперь, когда ему было, чем отбиваться, Барри почувствовал себя увереннее.  
  
      Снарт позади него вздохнул.  
  
      — Ты правда хочешь сражаться со всеми здесь… со сковородкой?  
  
      Когда Барри не пошевелился и не ответил, Снарт закатил глаза. Он просто хотел напугать мальчишку, чтобы тот вернулся домой и отдал ему корону. Он привёл его сюда не для того, чтобы тот дрался с целой комнатой бандитов, к чему Барри, похоже, был готов.  
  
      — Послушай, может, я просто отведу тебя домой…  
  
      Он повернулся, чтобы уйти, но увидел, что путь к двери был преграждён. Они были окружены людьми. Лен вздохнул. Он понадеялся, что сможет выкрутиться с помощью разговоров.  
  
      — Послушайте, джентльмены. Не нужно задерживать нас. Мы знаем, когда нам не рады. Сейчас мы просто уйдём…  
  
      Он услышал, как некоторые засмеялись. Один из них развернул лист бумаги прямо перед ним, и уверенность Лена улетучилась. Это было одно из объявлений о розыске. Оно немного изменилось: теперь его обвиняли в государственной измене, а за его поимку обещали немало денег.  
  
      — Это же ты, да? — спросил высокий головорез, держащий постер.  
  
      Внешне Лен сохранял спокойствие, но в голове быстро прокручивал всевозможные способы сбежать.  
  
      — Давайте будем разумными…  
  
      Его тут же схватил один из мужчин. Начался спор по поводу того, кто получит деньги за поимку Снарта. Мужчины дёргали его на себя, стараясь схватить. Один из них отправился за стражей, а другие спорили.  
  
      — Хэй! — закричал Барри, но его тут же оттолкнули с пути. Они окружили Снарта такой толпой, что Барри даже не видел своего спутника. — Отпустите моего проводника!  
  
      Он кричал, но никто не обращал на него внимания. У него не было на это времени. Он боялся их, но не мог позволить ранить Снарта или встать у него на пути. Он был храбрее.  
  
      Будучи меньше, чем все остальные, он проскользнул мимо них и оказался позади мужчины, который держал Снарта. Затем, — зная, что это была не очень хорошая идея — он опустил сковородку мужчине на голову, приложив всю свою силу.  
  
      Это привлекло всеобщее внимание. Мужчина замер. Даже Снарт посмотрел на него с удивлением.  
  
      — Опустите его! — наконец прокричал Барри, и в этот раз в комнате было тихо. Он направил на них сковородку. — Я буду драться!  
  
      И когда он приготовился напасть на каждого, кто подойдёт к нему, они отступили. Снарта отпустили, и он с ворчанием упал на землю, когда все остальные отошли. Барри замер. Он не думал, что его действительно послушают.  
  
      Он гордился собой ещё мгновение, а потом понял, что сзади него кто-то был. Он медленно повернулся. За ним стоял один из самых страшных мужчин в этой комнате. Он был выше Барри, а на руках у него было что-то, похожее на ожоги. Барри сглотнул, приготовившись драться и с ним, но потом мужчина заговорил:  
  
      — Не можешь не влипать в неприятности, да, Снарт?  
  
      А потом и сам Снарт подошёл к Барри, пока другие глазели на них.  
  
      — Что в этом весёлого?  
  
      Мужчину этот ответ не впечатлил, но он всё равно принял его. Он снова посмотрел на Барри, который всё ещё немного волновался.  
  
      — Кто это с тобой?  
  
      — Это Барри. — Снарт положил ему руку на плечо, показывая, что теперь можно успокоиться. Барри опустил сковородку. — Барри, это Мик.  
  
      Мик посмотрел вниз на Барри, как будто тот был грязью, прилипшей к его обуви. Он закатил глаза.  
  
      — Пошлите. Мы в задней комнате.  
  
      Он направился к двери в конце комнаты, и Барри с Леонардом быстро пошли за ним, Барри прижимался к Лену, чтобы снова атаковать, если кому-нибудь взбредёт в голову напасть на них. Возможно, сейчас он и был в безопасности, но он чувствовал, как люди смотрели на них, выжидали подходящий момент.  
  


***

  
  
      Лен вошёл в заднюю комнату и почувствовал облегчение, снова увидев свою команду Негодяев. Хартли растянулся на скамейке, уложив голову Саре на бедро. Они оба оживились, увидев Лена, закричали свои привычные оскорбления, но без всякой злости. Что важнее всего, он увидел Лизу. Она выглядела хорошо, и он выдохнул с облегчением. Прошёл всего день или два, но это всё равно успокаивало.  
  
      — Ты как раз вовремя! — сказала она, спеша к нему. Она обняла его, и он совсем не возражал. Когда Лиза отпустила его, она обратила внимание на незнакомца, который улыбался Лену.  
  
      — Кто этот милашка? — поддразнила она.  
  
      Лен повернулся к Барри. Ему придётся рассказать, как он оказался в такой ситуации, и ему будет легче, если Барри ненадолго уйдёт отсюда.  
  
      — Сара, — позвал он, — ты можешь принести Барри что-нибудь поесть?  
  
      Блондинка с радостью поднялась, оглядывая Барри и пытаясь понять, кто он такой.  
  
      — Ты хочешь есть, дорогой? У нас есть кое-что неплохое.  
  
      — Эм, д-да. Это звучит здорово, — улыбнулся ей Барри, и она взяла его за руку и повела в другую часть комнаты, чтобы он ничего не услышал.  
  
      Лен подошёл к столу, за которым сидел Хартли, и Лиза с Миком присоединились к нему.  
  
      — И где ты нашёл такого паренька? — спросил Мик, всё ещё смущённый тем, что маленький мальчик пытался драться с ним с помощью сковородки.  
  
      — В уединённой башне, спрятанной за скалой в середине леса. — Мик приподнял бровь, но Лен только вздохнул. — Я бы хотел, чтобы это было шуткой.  
  
      — Хорошо, вернёмся к делу, — перебил его Хартли. — Ты забрал корону?  
  
      Они все посмотрели на него. Лен откинулся на спинку стула и приготовился к бесконечным вопросам.  
  
      — Забрал. Но сейчас она не у меня.  
  
      — Почему? А у кого? — спросила Лиза.  
  
      Лен прикрыл глаза. Отвечая на оба вопроса, он просто указал на Барри. Через мгновение, как он и ожидал, на него посыпался град вопросов.  
  
      — Почему корона у него?  
  
      — Он забрал её и не отдаст, пока я не помогу ему.  
  
      — Ладно, а чего этот парень хочет?  
  
      — Он заставляет меня вести его смотреть на фонарики. — Он открыл глаза и увидел, что его команда смотрит на него, как на сумасшедшего. — Это бред, я знаю.  
  
      — Тогда почему ты делаешь это, Ленни?  
  
      — Это единственный способ узнать, куда он спрятал корону.  
  
      — Серьёзно? Ты собираешься просто заявиться в Корону, рискнуть всем ради этого паренька, которого ты встретил в лесу?  
  
      Хартли усмехнулся.  
  
      — И ты жалуешься, что я флиртую с парнями во время дела. Ты только что похитил парня!  
  
      Лен взглянул на него.  
  
      — Хэй, я не похищал его. Я просто отведу его в королевство, а потом получу корону обратно.  
  
      — А по-другому совсем никак нельзя было? — спросил Мик, всё ещё думая, что этот план был глупым. — Ты не мог припугнуть его, чтобы он тебе всё рассказал?  
  
      — Если ты ещё не заметил этого, когда он угрожал всем сковородкой, его не так уж легко напугать. — Лен спрятал лицо в ладонях. — Кроме того он упрямый. Я привёл его сюда, чтобы припугнуть, но мне не удалось.  
  
      Команда начала спорить, и Лиза перевела своё внимание на другую часть комнаты, где стоял Барри, но там не было ни его, ни Сары. Она не думала, что убедить Барри будет так легко, как казалось другим.  
  
      — Ленни, — прервала она какой-то не заботящий её спор Мика и Хартли с Леном. — Может, мы обсудим это с Барри?  
  
      — Хорошо, — вздохнул он, соглашаясь с ней. Он тоже посмотрел туда, где были Барри и Сара, и тоже никого не увидел. — Куда он делся? — серьёзно и устало спросил он. Все стали оглядываться, но ничего не увидели. Лен не мог поверить, что ему так сильно не везло. Ну, оставалась только главная комната.  
  
      Барри должен быть в главной комнате.  
  
      — Чёрт.  
  
      Лен подошёл к выходу из комнаты, ожидая, что ему придётся драться, чтобы добраться до Барри. Он надеялся, что парень не так часто попадал в неприятности, но со временем начинал всё больше и больше убеждаться в обратном. Барри прикончит его. Он толкнул дверь и сделал один шаг, а потом замер.  
  
      Барри был в центре внимания, но он не попал в неприятности.  
  
      Трактиром управляла семья Рамон, и Лен узнал двух сыновей, Циско и Данте, рядом с Барри. Данте сидел за пианино в углу комнаты, а Циско и Барри пели, заставляя людей танцевать. Мужчины, которые угрожали разорвать его, чтобы получить в награду деньги, теперь хлопали Барри и позволяли ему показывать им, как танцевать. Даже Сара присоединилась к ним, разговаривая с какими-то мужчинами.  
  
      Лену это всё казалось какой-то пьяной галлюцинацией. Он бы и близко не подходил к этим людям, если бы мог, а Барри как-то заставил всю комнату петь и танцевать вместе с ним. Лен уставился на это, думая, не ударился ли он головой.  
  
      Потом Барри заметил его в дверном проёме и подпрыгнул, на его лице расплылась широкая улыбка.  
  
      — Снарт!   
  
      Барри ухмылялся ему, и Лену пришлось признать, что это была реальность, нелепая, но реальность.  
  
      — Барри… что ты делаешь?  
  
      Барри заговорил невероятно быстро.  
  
      — О! Сара вышла сюда, чтобы взять ещё еды! Я пошёл за ней и встретил Циско и Данте, но некоторые стали угрожать мне из-за того, что я помогаю тебе, но я сказал, что ты нужен мне, чтобы исполнить мечту, и спросил, была ли у них мечта, и они стали просто  _бешеными_ , и Циско сказал, что он мечтает о любви, а Данте хотел быть пианистом, и я никогда раньше не видел пианино, но это так круто! И он стал играть, и мы начали петь, и я стал спрашивать у всех об их мечтах!  
  
      Лен посмотрел на него, как на сумасшедшего.  
  
      — Об их мечтах?  
  
      — Да! — Барри был в восторге от этого. — Кажется, они все смирились с тем, что они бандиты, но им просто нужно было немного поддержки! Посмотри!  
  
      Он повернулся к комнате, как гордый родитель, наблюдая за тем, как все эти люди наслаждались шоу. Лен не смог сдержать смеха. Все эти люди, которые, как он думал, были безнадёжными, пели с этим парнем. Может, у того просто был свой подход к преступникам.  
  
      Он повернулся обратно к команде Лена.  
  
      — А о чём вы мечтаете?  
  
      Они посмотрели на него не с таким энтузиазмом, как он ожидал. В конце концов Лиза решила немного развеселить его.  
  
      — Я мечтаю быть принцессой.  
  
      Лен закатил глаза. Она просто должна была поддразнить его самой недостижимой мечтой. Но от этого Барри не перестал быть оптимистом.  
  
      — Отлично! Есть так много королевств, к которым ты можешь присоединиться, а ещё ты можешь основать своё собственное и править в нём! — Барри не заметил сарказма и выдал ей возможные варианты. И хоть Мик закатил глаза, Барри стал нравиться Лизе ещё больше.  
  
      Затем пианино стало играть что-то более плавное, и это отвлекло Барри от разговора.  
  
      — Я не буду мешать вам… делать то, что вы делаете.  
  
      Он улыбнулся им и отошёл к пианино, просто слушая музыку. Для него это был новый звук. У него были музыкальные инструменты, но пианино было бы сложно затащить в башню, да и ставить его было бы некуда. У него было мягкое и романтичное звучание.  
  
      Мик пробурчал что-то себе под нос и ушёл к бару, а Хартли вскоре последовал за ним, и Лен с Лизой остались стоять в дверном проёме.  
  
      — Иди потанцуй с ним, — сказала она.  
  
      Лен приподнял бровь.  
  
      — Зачем?  
  
      — Хотя бы для того, чтобы ты перестал пялиться на него.  
  
      Лен усмехнулся.  
  
      — Я не пялюсь на него.  
  
      — Пялишься, — наклонила голову Лиза и коварно улыбнулась. — Кроме того он точно этого хочет. Он строил тебе глазки всё время, пока вы тут были.  
  
      — Правда? — Это даже не было вопросом. — Сомневаюсь.  
  
      — Ты делал то же самое. — Из-за этого она получила злой взгляд от брата, но только рассмеялась. — Ты правда думаешь, что не нравишься ему?  
  
      Лен скрестил руки на груди и повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на Барри. Это был глупый вопрос. Может быть, Барри и краснел, когда Лен флиртовал с ним. Может быть, он и доверял ему без причины и смеялся над его замечаниями. Это не означало, что ему нравился Лен. И только обдумав это, он заметил, что делал именно то, о чём ему говорила Лиза, — пялился на Барри.  
  
      — Я с ним только для того, чтобы получить корону. Это единственная причина, по которой он здесь.  
  
      Лиза посмотрела на него, пытаясь понять, было ли это правдой, и, судя по всему, решила, что не было.  
  
      — Ленни, — сказала она мягче, чем обычно, и положила ладонь ему на руку. — Ты можешь хотя бы однажды поставить себя превыше всего.  
  
      Это застало его врасплох. Он посмотрел на неё и увидел в её выражении лица бесконечную заботу, показывающую, что она больше не дразнила. Ей не нужно было объяснять, он знал, что она имела в виду.  
  
      — Это не часть плана, — предупредил он. Они планировали оставить королевство и их прошлое позади, как только получат корону и разбогатеют. И было бы нечестно заставлять её оставаться здесь со всем, что напоминало о прошлом, с той слабой надеждой, что у них была, только из-за небольшого шанса, что Барри захочет остаться с ним.  
  
      — План для того, чтобы мы были счастливыми, да? Один танец ничего не изменит.  
  
      Она была права. Он ненавидел, когда она была права в чём-то таком, но это случалось слишком часто.  
  
      Он вздохнул и подошёл к пианино, около которого стоял Барри, покачиваясь на месте. Он остановился перед ним и на мгновение замер. Он был взволнован. Этого никогда не случалось. Собравшись, он прочистил горло, и Барри в удивлении обернулся. Он почувствовал себя немного глупо, скорее как влюблённый ребёнок, чем как взрослый мужчина. Это было просто приглашение потанцевать, ничего более.  
  
      Он протянул ладонь и постарался быть настолько расслабленным, насколько возможно. То, что когда Барри посмотрел на ладонь, его щёки порозовели, нисколько не помогало. Он посмотрел сначала на Лена, а потом на ладонь и медленно принял приглашение.  
  
      — Я даже не знаю, что делать, — рассмеялся Барри, пока Лен вёл его к свободному месту.  
  
      — Не волнуйся об этом, — ответил Лен и бережно положил ладонь Барри на своё плечо. Другую ладонь Барри он продолжал держать, а свою положил ему на талию. — Я в этом эксперт.  
  
      Лен медленно повёл, чтобы у Барри появилось хоть какое-то представление о том, как нужно танцевать в паре.  
  
      — Итак, — начал Барри, чтобы хоть немного отвлечься от того, как сильно он краснел. — Лиза хочет быть принцессой. А чего хочешь ты?  
  
      Лен усмехнулся.  
  
      — Мои мечты?  
  
      Барри кивнул. Если Лен не хотел, чтобы Барри знал о нём что-то личное, когда они составляли правила, он не должен был делиться с ним своими надеждами и мечтами. Он сказал себе, что не будет, но всё равно заговорил:  
  
      — Я собираюсь купить себе остров и жить там в одиночестве, так, как мне захочется.  
  
      Барри хихикнул.  
  
      — И ты ни о чём больше не заботишься?  
  
      — Да, — уверенно ответил он. — Ещё о деньгах.  
  
      — Ты заботишься о своей сестре. — Лен приподнял бровь. — Извини. Сара сказала мне, что Лиза твоя сестра. Я знаю, я не должен говорить о твоей семье.  
  
      Лен не был против. Он думал, что, наверное, Лиза и Барри поладили бы, дразнили бы его вдвоём, упрямо стояли бы на своём, когда им что-то было бы нужно.  
  
      — Это второе моё правило, которое ты нарушил.  
  
      — Подожди, а какое было первым? — спросил он, стараясь обдумать то, что сказал.  
  
      Лену захотелось рассмеяться. Барри казался таким взволнованным из-за того, что обидел его. Обычно люди не так сильно переживали по этому поводу.  
  
      — Я сказал тебе не влюбляться в меня, и ты точно нарушил это правило.  
  
      Барри рассмеялся.  
  
      — Не нарушил!  
  
      — И всё-таки ты как-то оказался в моих руках. Подозрительно, не правда ли? — поддразнил Лен и передвинул руку так, чтобы обе ладони лежали на талии Барри. Тот инстинктивно опустил свободную ладонь на плечо Лену и обернул руки вокруг шеи партнёра.  
  
      — В танце участвуют двое. Может, это ты в меня влюбился.  
  


***

  
  
      Эобард легко нашёл «Святые и грешники» благодаря музыке, звучащей на весь лес. Если ему нужно было найти преступника, который украл его сына, то в первую очередь нужно было искать его здесь. Он аккуратно подошёл, чтобы никто внутри его не увидел, и прислонился к окну, которое выходило в главную комнату.  
  
      Как только он посмотрел в него, он заметил именно тех двух людей, которых хотел, но совсем не так, как ожидал. К облегчению Эобарда Барри был там, но он не был испуганным пленником. Вместо этого он обернул руки вокруг шеи того самого мужчины, от которого Эобард хотел освободить его. Барри не казался испуганным, а Снарт — злым. Они оба просто улыбались и наслаждались танцем. Эобард возненавидел мысль о том, что Барри впервые за долгое время выглядел счастливым.  
  
      Это было отвратительно. Барри выглядел слишком радостным, чтобы быть похищенным Снартом. Эобарду пришлось признать, что Барри, должно быть, ушёл по своему желанию, покинул безопасное убежище, которое он сделал для него, чтобы сбежать с преступником, возможно даже с возлюбленным. Всё, что он делал, было для того, чтобы держать людей подальше от башни Барри, но вместо этого ему нужно было делать больше для того, чтобы держать Барри в башне.  
  
      Это было проблемой, но Эобард всегда получал желаемое. Он вернёт Барри, даже если для этого ему придётся разбить его сердце.


	7. With Every Passing Hour

     — Стража идёт!  
  
      Кто-то закричал около дверей бара «Святые и грешники», и веселье прекратилось. Все сразу же перестали петь и танцевать, и атмосфера в комнате изменилась. Мужчины вскочили со своих мест, в панике пытаясь скрыть любые следы того, что они не самые высоконравственные люди.  
  
      Лен и Барри остановились, когда люди вокруг них стали паниковать. Барри инстинктивно придвинулся ближе к Лену, который сильнее прижал его к себе, когда их стали толкать. Зная, что им нужно уйти от стражей, Лен прочистил горло, и Барри взял себя в руки, немного отстраняясь.  
  
      — Нам нужно убираться отсюда.  
  
      Барри кивнул, и они отпустили друг друга и стали пробираться через толпу людей. Они прошли не так далеко, и дверь в бар распахнулась. Барри и Лен мгновенно нырнули под ближайший столик, чтобы их не увидели.  
  
      — Где Снарт? — проревел голос со стороны дверного проёма. Барри посмотрел на Лена, и тот закатил глаза.  
  
      — Твой друг? — прошептал Барри.  
  
      Снарт попытался медленно выглянуть из-под стола, чтобы посмотреть, что происходит. Он не удивился, увидев Джо Уэста в дверях и королевскую стражу за ним.  
  
      — Я бы не сказал, что друг.  
  
      — Обыскать это место! — отдал приказ стражам Джо, и мужчины прошли в бар. — Если будет нужно, переверните тут всё вверх дном.  
  
      Лен еле удержался от саркастичного комментария, вместо этого оглядывая комнату в поисках выхода. Окна были недостаточно большими, чтобы пролезть через них, и дверь была единственным возможным выходом. У них не было другого выбора. Затем он почувствовал, как Барри взял его за руку.  
  
      — Циско показал мне выход. За барной стойкой есть проход.  
  


***

  
  
      — Воу! Давайте поаккуратнее тут. — Циско подбежал к солдатам, переворачивающим столы в поисках Снарта, размахивая руками, чтобы прогнать их. — Чтобы починить это, придётся заплатить немало денег.  
  
      Джо положил ладонь на плечо Циско. Он знал, что парень был хорошим человеком, который время от времени принимал у себя не самых высоконравственных людей.  
  
      — Послушай, Циско. Мы знаем, что он здесь. Ты можешь просто передать нам Снарта и покончить с этим.  
  
      Циско притворился удивлённым.  
  
      — Я? Укрываю его? Как вы можете обвинять меня в чём-то таком?  
  
      — Циско.  
  
      — Он уже ушёл. Вы упустили его.  
  
      Джо рассмеялся бы. Чаще всего он неплохо ладил с Циско — тот был другом обоих его детей. Это было бы весело, если бы не было связано с одним из самых разыскиваемых мужчин в королевстве.  
  
      — Циско. Я не могу уйти без него.  
  
      Циско преувеличенно сильно расстроился и показал на мужчин в комнате.   
  
      — Ну, его здесь нет, Джо. Я хотел бы помочь, но не могу.  
  
      Джо взглянул на мужчин в комнате. Он был уверен, что у некоторых из них, если не у всех, есть ордер на арест. Но у него не было времени на то, чтобы арестовать всех. Им придётся подождать.  
  
      К сожалению, Циско был прав. Джо нигде не видел Снарта, хотя и подозревал, что тот спрятался где-то в здании. Оно было небольшим, но наверняка укрыло изрядную долю преступников за все эти годы.  
  
      Он собирался дать другой приказ своим людям, когда ещё один человек вошёл в здание.  
  
      — Правда, пап, — закатила глаза Айрис, проходя в бар. — Циско не повредит перерыв.  
  
      Джо сразу почувствовал, как на него навалилась усталость, как только он увидел Айрис, гордо входящую в здание. Рэй шёл сразу же за ней, выглядя таким же раздражённым. Братья Мардоны были снаружи с наручниками на руках, за ними следили несколько стражей. Джо закатил на всё это глаза.  
  
      — Айрис, я говорил тебе оставаться в Короне.  
  
      Его дочь улыбнулась ему. Она гордо поправила свою броню королевской стражи и остановилась перед ним. Она изо всех старалась попасть сюда, и последнее, что могло остановить её, — это её отец. Она признавала, что ей позволили присоединиться к страже совсем недавно, но она всё-таки входила в её ряды. И переживаниям её отца о безопасности дочери придётся подождать.  
  
      — Отец, я солдат, нравится тебе это или нет.  
  
      Она уверенно прошла дальше в бар, осматривая место, в котором столько раз была до этого. На мгновение она поймала взгляд Циско, и они оба пожали плечами. Он уважал её силу и то, как она следила за соблюдением закона, а она понимала, каким озорником он был. Именно поэтому они так хорошо ладили.  
  
      — Я просто хочу сказать, что я пытался остановить её, — заявил Рэй и понял, что в его голове это звучало лучше. Джо вздохнул, пытаясь смириться с тем, что Айрис не передумает. Когда она преследовала какую-то цель, она делала это, не задумываясь о последствиях, ставя то, что правильно, превыше собственных интересов.   
  
      Айрис немного походила по комнате, избегая некоторых преступников, другие сами избегали её, а после этого прошла за барную стойку. Там не было ничего особенного, хотя Циско пускал за стойку далеко не каждого. Она почти дошла до конца бара и остановилась.  
  
      Все в комнате замерли, наблюдая за ней. Айрис сделала ещё шаг и снова остановилась. Когда она нырнула под барную стойку, Джо и Циско сразу же двинулись к ней, чтобы посмотреть, что она делает. Они перегнулись через стойку и увидели, как она открывает люк в деревянном полу. За ним был тёмный туннель, пол которого был каменным и грязным, уводящий в неизвестность.   
  
      — Видимо, кто-то так спешил уйти, что не позаботился о том, чтобы спрятать люк, — сказала Айрис, оборачиваясь к мужчинам в баре. Джо не мог скрыть гордость за неё, но после того, как он сказал ей не приходить, он не собирался слишком сильно показывать это. А вот Циско выглядел гораздо менее радостным.  
  
      — Я и не знал, что у нас он есть, — соврал он.  
  
      Джо повернулся к стражам в комнате и приказал им спускаться в туннель, взяв факелы из бара, чтобы освещать дорогу. Он велел мужчинам снаружи присоединиться, оставив только одного стража вместе с братьями в наручниках. Мужчины стали спускать в проход, и Айрис с Рэем присоединились к группе, отправляясь за Снартом во тьму.  
  


***

  
  
      — Итак… это было довольно впечатляюще.  
  
      — Я знаю! — ответил Барри срывающимся высоким голосом. Он сразу же прочистил горло и повторил. — Я знаю.  
  
      Туннель из бара больше напоминал пещеру, а не проход, созданный человеком. Стены и пол были сделаны из камней и толстого слоя грязи, из-за чего в воздухе летало много пыли. Случайно забытая бочка рома стояла посреди туннеля, напоминая о том, что когда-то это место было погребом бара, теперь же стало возможностью для отъявленных бандитов, скрывающихся от стражей порядка, получить алкоголь.  
  
      Лен попытался придумать, что сказать. Барри доказывал, что он был способен на большее, чем казалось сначала. Он был храбрее, чем тот параноик, которого Лен увидел, когда они встретились впервые, сходился с людьми лучше, чем можно было ожидать от кого-то, кто провёл всю свою жизнь в башне. Барри был полон сюрпризов.  
  
      — Ладно, — нарушил он тишину. — Мне нужно спросить у тебя кое-что.  
  
      Когда Лен заговорил, Барри оторвал взгляд от грязного пола. Он улыбнулся, не зная, о чём его спросят, но не теряя расположения духа.  
  
      — Кажется, тебе нравится быть снаружи. Ты хорошо ладишь и с людьми, и с природой. Чёрт, да такими темпами ты, наверное, сможешь говорить с животными.  
  
      Барри хихикнул, представив это.  
  
      — Если честно, я ещё не пробовал.  
  
      Лен усмехнулся.  
  
      — Можешь добавить это в список вещей, которые нужно успеть сделать перед смертью. — Он замолчал перед тем, как задать вопрос, который поможет наконец вставить недостающий фрагмент головоломки. — Так вот, мой вопрос. Если тебе так нравятся фонарики, так нравится быть снаружи… почему ты не ушёл раньше?  
  
      Они оба остановились, как будто вопрос не давал им идти дальше. Улыбка Барри быстро исчезла. Он нервно рассмеялся, не зная, как объяснить свою ситуацию. Предупреждения его отца, знание того, что у него есть магия, даже красные шрамы на руке — всё говорило ему оставаться внутри. Он ещё не рассказывал об этом Лену. Он не знал, может ли он доверять Лену достаточно сильно, чтобы рассказать о своих силах, после всех тех историй, которые он слышал, но какая-то его часть думала, что может.  
  
      — Ну…  
  
      Барри почувствовал вспышку лёгкой боли в голове и инстинктивно потёр ушибленное место. Он посмотрел на пол и увидел маленький камушек, который упал с потолка, задев его. Но это было не самым ужасным.  
  
      Камни затряслись, и Барри с Леном заметили, что земля под их ногами дрожит. Из туннеля за ними раздавался грохот.  
  
      — Снарт? — Барри посмотрел на своего спутника, который ответил ему не менее обеспокоенным взглядом. Они взглянули назад, и тьма начала окрашиваться отблесками оранжевого, танцующими на стенах. Огонь. Из-за угла показалась королевская стража, бегущая к ним с горящими факелами.  
  
      — Снарт! — повторил Барри, которому всё больше и больше казалось, что эти люди не были настроены дружелюбно.  
  
      — Бежим! — Лен схватил Барри за руку и потащил его вперёд, они побежали вниз по туннелю навстречу тьме. Они неслись в неизвестность, стараясь избегать камней и обломков, несмотря на то, что они почти не видели, куда бежали, просто спешили вперёд, а стражи следовали за ними по пятам.  
  


***

  
  
      Как только все стражи исчезли в туннеле под баром, Мардонам надоело ждать их. Позаботиться об одном страже, оставшемся присматривать за ними, было легко даже со скованными руками. Они освободились с помощью меча и протолкнулись через толпу других преступников, отправляясь за Снартом и короной.  
  
      Лиза и другие члены команды Снарта наблюдали за всем этим, спрятавшись в тени в боковой комнате бара. Они подождали, пока всё успокоится, стражи уйдут достаточно далеко, и только после этого вышли обратно на свет.  
  
      — Ладно, это было ужасно. — Сара пошла прямо к напиткам.  
  
      Мик с довольным видом проследовал за ней.  
  
      — Снарт будет в порядке. Он и не из таких передряг выбирался.  
  
      — Мы должны пойти за ним, — сказала Лиза и направилась к туннелю, но Циско преградил ей путь.  
  
      — Хэй, тебя тоже разыскивают. Если ты пойдёшь вниз, там всё ещё будет слишком много людей, но если ты потерпишь поражение, они арестуют и тебя тоже. Будет безопаснее, если мы все останемся здесь и доверимся им, позволим самим справиться с этим.  
  
      Лизе не понравилась эта идея. Она не хотела оставаться в безопасности и ждать, сможет ли её брат справиться с этим, хоть она и знала, что у неё нет выбора. Лен умный. Ей придётся ждать, пока он сбежит, и оставаться там, где он сможет найти её.  
  
      — Хорошо. Я останусь, но я хочу, чтобы ты знал, что мне это не нравится.  
  
      — Я знаю. — Циско улыбнулся, но это не сильно подняло ей настроение.  
  


***

  
  
      Хартли вышел из бара, чтобы подышать свежим воздухом, и заметил, что он был не один.  
  
      — Хэй, если хочешь выпить, можешь зайти внутрь.  
  
      Человек стоял у окна в чёрном плаще с капюшоном, скрывающим лицо. Он медленно повернулся к Хартли, и несмотря на то, что лица не было видно, тому показалось, что человек смотрит прямо на него.  
  
      Человек сдёрнул капюшон с лица, и под ним оказался блондин с лёгкой сединой в волосах и морщинами на лице, которые переплетались с его довольно молодой внешностью. Было тяжело сказать, сколько ему было лет.  
  
      — Куда ведёт этот туннель? — спросил он.  
  
      Хартли приподнял бровь и прислонился к дверному проёму.  
  
      — И почему я должен сказать тебе это? Кто ты вообще такой?  
  
      Человек только закатил глаза.  
  
      В одно мгновение он достал кинжал из-под плаща и прижал металл к шее Хартли.  
  
      — Я сказал… — Эобард надавил ножом немного сильнее, почти до крови, — куда ведёт этот туннель?


	8. Let Your Power Shine

      Проход из «Святых и грешников» вёл к деревянной плотине, построенной в скале много лет назад, сдерживающей воду. Она была огромной, но шаткой; вода из углубления на сваях водопадом спускалась вниз и дальше к реке. Тут было сухо, и с каждой стороны возвышались скалы.  
  
      Когда Барри и Лен выбежали из туннеля, им пришлось резко остановиться, чтобы не сорваться вниз. Проход вёл к котловине на обрыве, с которого открывался вид на пыльную землю под ними.  
  
      На краю висела верёвочная лестница, и Лен подбежал к ней, чтобы проверить, можно ли спуститься по лестнице вниз. До земли было далеко, а их единственным выходом, судя по всему, был проход в скале напротив плотины.  
  
      — Сюда! — закричал он Барри, и тот поспешил присоединиться к нему. Верёвка была старой и, скорее всего, не могла выдержать их обоих одновременно. Они переглянулись, уступая друг другу право спуститься, Лен махнул Барри, позволяя ему идти первым, и тот неохотно кивнул, соглашаясь. Барри быстро достал сковородку из рюкзака и отдал её Лену, а затем стал осторожно спускаться по верёвочной лестнице.  
  
      Барри прошёл уже половину пути, когда стражи выбежали из туннеля к обрыву, на котором всё ещё стоял Лен.  
  
      — Не останавливайся! — прокричал он Барри, поднимаясь на ноги. У него не было с собой оружия, но была хотя бы сковородка. Бывало и хуже. Отбиваться сковородкой было легче, чем Лен представлял. Сильного удара было достаточно, чтобы вырубить мужчину, и сковородка была достаточно широкой, чтобы отразить удар меча. Он довольно легко расправился со стражами. Лену удалось сбить с ног Рэя и ударить его сковородой, а после этого оставалась только Айрис, направляющая на него меч.  
  
      Тем временем Барри хотелось вернуться и помочь Лену отбиться от стражей, но у него появилась идея получше. Пока никто на него не смотрел, Барри использовал свою скорость, чтобы быстрее пройти остаток лестницы. Как только его ноги коснулись земли, он осмотрелся, увидел то место, где углубление на сваях касалось земли, и побежал туда. Деревянная постройка возвышалась над ним, простиралась над головами Лена и стражей. Надеясь на лучшее, как и всегда, Барри уложил ладони на одну из деревянных перекладин и начал использовать свою скорость, чтобы заставить постройку вибрировать.  
  
      Айрис была достойным соперником, но потом из туннеля выбежал её отец, и Лен понял, что не сможет сражаться с обоими Уэстами одной только сковородкой. Он нанёс последний удар и подошёл к краю, Айрис и Джо стояли лицом к нему, сжимая в руках мечи.  
  
      — Хорошо. — Лен по очереди посмотрел на них. — Что насчёт двух из трёх?  
  
      Но они не успели ответить, потому что раздался громкий урчащий звук. Троица увидела, как постройка с углублением задрожала. А потом она стала наклоняться.  
  
      Лен сразу же ухватился за эту возможность и быстро повернулся к верёвочной лестнице. Айрис попыталась пойти за ним, но отец удержал её, и постройка разлетелась на куски, которые упали прямо на обрыв, на котором Уэсты стояли, отделяя их от Снарта.  
  


***

  
  
      Барри облегчённо выдохнул и подбежал к спустившемуся Лену.  
  
      — Как это произошло? — спросил Лен, спрыгивая на грязный пол и поднимая голову, чтобы посмотреть на обрыв.  
  
      — Нам нужно спешить. — Барри не ответил на его вопрос и направился к проходу. Они прошли примерно половину, а затем из одного из заколоченных проходов вырвались братья Мардоны, на этот раз без сковывающих цепей, готовые к битве.  
  
      — Кто это? — закричал Барри, продолжая бежать.  
  
      Братья осмотрелись и сразу же обратили внимание на Снарта.  
  
      — Я им не нравлюсь.  
  
      Развернувшись, чтобы посмотреть на них, Барри заметил Айрис и Джо, которые всё ещё стояли у обрыва и наблюдали за разворачивающейся перед ними сценой.  
  
      — Кто это?  
  
      — Им я тоже не нравлюсь.  
  
      К Уэстам присоединились остальные стражи и Рэй.  
  
      —  _Кто это?_  
  
      Лен заметил некую закономерность.  
  
      — Давай просто представим, что я никому не нравлюсь!  
  
      Они ещё не добежали до выхода, когда услышали какой-то звук позади. Стража, братья Мардоны, Барри и Лен резко развернулись и увидели, что плотину прорвало. Вода стремительным потоком хлынула к ним.  
  
      Лен схватил Барри за руку, и они стали бежать ещё быстрее. Под тяжестью воды остатки плотины и камни вокруг начали рушиться.  
  
      Они достигли выхода и вбежали внутрь, но там не было ничего, кроме тьмы. Места было мало, и если там и был когда-то какой-то выход, его перекрыли много лет назад. Это был тупик. Лен и Барри повернулись, но тот путь, которым они пришли, был закрыт упавшими камнями, а в просветы между ними уже начала сочиться воды. Мужчины оказались в ловушке.  
  


***

  
  
      Лен и Барри попытались расковырять перекрытый выход в верхнем углу пещеры, но ничего не вышло. Снарт стучал по камням ручкой сковородки, но ни один из них не сдвинулся ни на дюйм. Тогда он бросил своё занятие, убрал сковородку обратно в сумку и начал работать руками, как и Барри, но поранил руку об один из камней. Порез через всю ладонь сразу начало жечь, но Лен сжал руку в кулак, не обращая внимания на боль.  
  
      Вода доходила им до талии. Лен попытался нырнуть, но ничего не увидел во мраке пещеры. Он вынырнул рядом с Барри и опёрся спиной о камни. Это было безнадёжно.  
  
      — Это бесполезно. — Он тяжело дышал. — Я ничего не вижу.  
  
      Барри не мог в это поверить. Не тратя ни мгновения на раздумья, он попытался нырнуть в воду, но Снарт перехватил его за талию и потянул к себе, не обращая внимания на его протесты.  
  
      — Барри! Это бессмысленно! — Лену удалось добиться того, чтобы Барри прекратил сопротивляться и спокойно повернулся к нему. — Там темно, хоть глаз выколи.  
  
      Барри посмотрел на Лена. Он был близок к слезам и весь дрожал то ли от холодной воды, то ли от страха.  
  
      — Это моя вина, — сказал Барри слабым дрожащим голосом. — Папа был прав. Мне не нужно было делать этого.  
  
      Списав всё на боль в груди, он решительно обернул руки вокруг шеи Лена и спрятал лицо в его плече. На мгновение Лен застыл, просто прислушиваясь к дыханию Барри, а потом обнял его в ответ. Он не думал, что всё закончится вот так, вода уже приближалась к плечам. Лен думал, что будет больше крови. Утонуть казалось чем-то спокойным.  
  
      — Мне так жаль, Снарт.  
  
      Лен вздохнул. Он не думал, что умрёт с кем-то, хоть немного похожим на Барри. Снарт мог умереть ради денег или свободы, но не ради кого-то. Он знал Барри не очень давно, хотя казалось, что намного дольше. Лен всегда думал, что расстанется с жизнью в одиночестве, поэтому трагическим образом умирать с Барри было счастьем.  
  
      — Леонард.  
  
      Барри шмыгнул носом и отстранился от Снарта, чтобы посмотреть на него.  
  
      — Что?  
  
      — Меня зовут Леонард Снарт. — Он нешироко улыбнулся. — Подумал, что ты должен знать.  
  
      Барри улыбнулся ему в ответ. Они были так сильно сосредоточены на том, чтобы достичь своего, покончить с этими отношениями, что так и не научились доверять друг другу. Барри откинул со лба влажные волосы и рассмеялся. Они точно утонут здесь, поэтому он тоже может быть честным.  
  
      — У меня есть волшебные силы скорости, которые действуют, когда я пою.  
  
      Лен резко перестал улыбаться.  
  
      — Что?  
  
      Тогда до Барри дошло, что это означает.  
  
      — У меня есть волшебные силы скорости, которые действуют, когда я пою! — повторил он, снова улыбаясь, и Лен посмотрел на него, как на сумасшедшего.  
  
      Барри словно снова зажёгся надеждой, что они смогут выбраться. Не тратя больше ни секунды, он принялся за работу, начал петь так быстро, как только мог.  
  
      —  _Солнца яркий луч, путь найди во мгле…_  
  
      Барри ощутил всплеск молний в крови и открыл глаза, чувствуя, как жёлтый свет проходит через радужку глаз. Всё в пещере посветлело, даже выражение лица Лена, хоть он всё ещё выглядел так, будто увидел приведение.  
  
      Барри осмотрел пещеру, видя гораздо больше, и заметил в затопленной стене достаточно большое расстояние между камнями, чтобы расшатать их.  
  
      Не тратя ни секунды, Барри сделал глубокий вдох и нырнул в холодную воду, и Лен, потратив мгновение на то, чтобы попытаться понять, что с ним происходит, нырнул за ним.  
  
      Барри подплыл к стене и прижал руки так близко к камням, как мог. Он стал вибрировать ладонями, из-за чего камни начали двигаться и расходиться в разные стороны. Леонард подплыл к нему и в удивлении уставился на это зрелище, после чего стал помогать убирать камни, проникая всё глубже. Снарт продолжал разгребать камни до тех пор, пока Барри не схватил его за руку, когда разрушенные камни потянуло вперёд, и вода понесла мужчин.  
  


***

  
  
      А в лесу Эобард заставил Хартли привести его к выходу из туннеля и теперь ждал, когда появятся Барри и Снарт. Он всё ещё держал в руке кинжал, будучи готовым убить Снарта, если придётся, и забрать Барри домой.  
  
      Когда деревянный люк под деревом наконец распахнулся, Эобард прятался в кустах, выжидая подходящий момент. Но он не наступил, потому что вместо Барри появились братья Мардоны, мокрые и вымотанные после происшествия с плотиной. Из своего укрытия Эобард наблюдал за развитием ситуации.  
  
      — Я прикончу Снарта за это! — Клайд шёл, пошатываясь.  
  
      Марк закатил глаза.  
  
      — Мы срежем у входа в королевство и тогда получим корону.  
  
      Братья прислонились к деревьям, чтобы восстановить дыхание, и в тот момент раздался голос.  
  
      — Или вы можете избежать многих проблем, просто подумав.  
  
      Мардоны посмотрели в сторону деревьев и увидели приближающегося к ним Эобарда, но они едва ли обратили на него внимания, сосредоточившись на сумке в его руках.  
  
      Они сразу узнали её, поэтому обнажили мечи и встали прямо. Тоун закатил глаза.  
  
      — Это вовсе необязательно.  
  
      Он кинул сумку мужчинам. Эобард всё равно был только рад избавиться от неё. Братья боролись за неё, как собаки, а потом достали корону, оставшуюся в идеальном состоянии, переливающуюся в вечернем свете. Эобард скрестил руки на груди, увидев в этой паре некий потенциал. В конце концов, враг моего врага — мой друг.  
  
      — Ну, если вам нужно только это… Мне всё равно нужно позаботиться о вещах поважнее. — Тоун притворился, что уходит, но продолжал следить за Мардонам. — Я передам Снарту привет от вас, когда буду убивать его.  
  
      Эобард сделал несколько шагов, а потом один из братьев окликнул его, как он и ожидал. Тоун улыбнулся самому себе и развернулся обратно. Несмотря на сомнения, они умели видеть выгоду. Марк взглянул на мужчину.  
  
      — Почему ты хочешь убить Снарта?  
  
      — Он забрал у меня кое-что очень важное, то, что стоит дороже всяких корон. Если вы поможете мне, уверен, я смогу передать вам немного этой силы.  
  


***

  
  
      Когда Барри и Лен вынырнули, чтобы сделать глоток воздуха, они оказались на берегу одной из речных рек, которая впадала в плотину. Они вылезли на грязную землю, кашляя и выплёвывая воду.  
  
      Как только воздух вернулся в его лёгкие, Лен рухнул на землю, повернулся на спину и посмотрел в оранжевое вечернее небо. Барри тоже расслабился на земле, с облегчением выдыхая от осознания того, что они сбежали.  
  
      — Мы живы.  
  
      — У тебя волшебные глаза, и они светятся.  
  
      Барри повернул голову и увидел, что Лен смотрел в небо так, будто оно могло объяснить ему, что происходит. Барри улыбнулся самому себе. Его силы никогда не казались странными ему или его отцу, который, конечно же, знал о них, поэтому для кого-то нового это должно было быть настоящим шоком.  
  
      — Я могу сделать не только это, а гораздо больше.  
  
      Это привлекло внимание Лена, и он повернулся к нему. На его лице было написано и волнение, и любопытство. Он не мог решиться спросить, и мысль о том, что он заставил Леонарда лишиться дара речи, заставила Барри рассмеяться.


	9. Father Knows Best

      — Это просто царапина, Барри.  
  
      В лесу наступила ночь, и Лен с Барри устроились у огня, пытаясь согреться после неудачного приключения на плотине. Лен смотрел, как Барри изучает его руку с красным порезом через всю ладонь, который Снарт заработал, пытаясь убрать мешающие камни. Барри закусил губу.  
  
      — Помнишь, как я сказал, что могу не только… светиться?  
  
      Лен не знал, к чему ведёт Барри, но кивнул. Соглашаясь на это путешествие, он знал, что в Барри есть что-то особенное, но и подумать не мог, что это будут тайные силы. Лен думал, что он сможет привыкнуть к этому… наверное.  
  
      — Хорошо, просто… — Он осторожно взял ладонь Лена в свою. — Не паникуй.  
  
      Лен перевёл неуверенный взгляд с Барри на свою ладонь, но и не подумал возразить. Взглянув на Снарта последний раз, Барри сделал вздох и закрыл глаза.  
  
      —  _Солнца яркий луч, путь найди во мгле, я прошу, верни, что так желанно мне._    
  
      Леонард узнал эту песню — Барри пел её в пещере, чтобы активировать свои силы. Теперь, когда они не были на волосок от смерти, Лен заметил, что у Барри хороший голос, — ещё одна удивительная вещь в Барри, которую можно добавить в список, прямо к отсутствию у него обуви и наличию сил скорости.  
  
      А потом его ладонь засветилась. Из промежутков между пальцами и ладонями начал проходить тёплый жёлтый свет. Лен почувствовал жар света, ощутил, как его ладонь впитывала этот свет именно там, где был порез. Это захватывало, и ему пришлось приложить усилия, что отвернуться, но он посмотрел на единственную вещь, которая очаровывала даже больше, чем магия, — на Барри.  
  
      —  _Раны исцели, жизни свет пролей, я прошу, верни, что так желанно мне. Желанно мне._  
  
      Когда песня закончилась, свет между их ладоней погас, и Барри открыл глаза и увидел, что Лен уставился на него.  
  
      Леонард нерешительно отпустил руку Барри и посмотрел на свою ладонь. Красный порез полностью исчез, как будто его никогда и не было там. Он повертел рукой и снова посмотрел на ладонь, как будто что-то могло измениться. Не изменилось.  
  
      — Пожалуйста, не паникуй, — попросил Барри до того, как Лен успел сказать хоть слово.  
  
      Осознав, что Барри волнуется так же сильно, как и он сам, Лен постарался справиться с недоумением.  
  
      — Я… не паникую. Ты… всегда мог лечить людей и заставлять стены вибрировать?  
  
      С губ Барри сорвался смешок. Наверное, его силы правда были странными, если говорить о них вот так.  
  
      — Я получил свои силы от волшебного цветка, созданного спидфорсом.  
  
      — Я притворюсь, что это имеет смысл.  
  
      Барри рассмеялся. Он думал, что всё будет по-другому, но не мог не радоваться тому, что Лен, кажется, воспринял это всё довольно спокойно. Как оказалось, доверять друг другу было проще, чем они думали.  
  
      — Когда я был таким маленьким, что даже не помню этого, люди пытались забрать мои силы. Поэтому когда ты забрался в башню, я подумал… что ты тоже хочешь ранить меня.  
  
      Барри даже не заметил, что бессознательно тёр рукой шрамы. Он опустил взгляд на красные полосы на коже и вспомнил, как отец предупреждал его, что это случится снова.  
  
      — Для меня было слишком опасно выходить наружу, потому что любой мог причинить мне боль, поэтому мой отец… — Он вздохнул. — Поэтому я никогда не выходил из башни.  
  
      Лен наблюдал за ним, и правда расставляла кусочки головоломки по местам. Слишком опекающий отец, паранойя, проявлявшаяся, когда они встретились, страх выходить наружу — теперь всё имело смысл. Он проследил за взглядом Барри и увидел что-то красное на его коже, скрытое ладонью. Лен не думал, могли ли у Барри быть шрамы, если он мог исцеляться, но увидев один из них, Снарт задумался о своих собственных. Некоторые он получил, будучи ребёнком, некоторые заработал, заступаясь за Лизу, и всё благодаря их отцу. Шрамы, которые он получил, будучи преступником, болели не так сильно, как эти.  
  
      — Хэй, — мягко сказал он, положив свою ладонь на ладонь Барри. — У нас у всех есть шрамы.  
  
      Барри поднял погрустневший взгляд на Лена.  
  
      — Спасибо… Леонард.  
  
      Лен усмехнулся. Он и забыл, что рассказал Барри об этом. Когда тот улыбнулся, Лен понял, что не сможет попросить его забыть о том, что рассказал.  
  
      — Снарт звучит лучше.  
  
      — Вообще, мне нравится Леонард, — признался Барри, расслабляясь из-за смены темы. — Это не так плохо, как Бартоломью.  
  
      Конечно, у них были одинаково ужасные имена, как Лен вообще мог ожидать чего-то другого? Он рассмеялся.  
  
      — Леонард и Бартоломью. Да мы просто созданы друг для друга.  
  
      Он и не понял, что сказал, пока не услышал, как это звучит. Лен не хотел флиртовать, но не собиралась отказываться от своих слов. Он посмотрел на Барри, ожидая, что тот снова покраснеет, но тот просто улыбался, глядя на него так, будто Лен держал в руках звёзды с неба. Это сбило его с толку. Леонард не думал, что заслуживает такого тёплого взгляда.  
  
      — Я лучше… — Он по привычке потёр шею и поднялся. — Я лучше пойду соберу ещё хворост.  
  


***

  
  
      Барри улыбнулся вслед Лену, уходящему за хворостом. Он не знал, когда именно стал относиться к Лену по-особенному, но сомневался, что в ближайшее время что-нибудь сможет изменить это. Как только Барри перестал переживать по поводу каждой мелочи и начал развлекаться, всё стало гораздо лучше. Лен танцевал с ним, обнимал его, когда они думали, что утонут, хоть и не обязан был делать ничего из этого. Он был прекрасным с самого начала, но теперь Барри мог видеть, насколько добрым был Лен, хоть и старался скрывать это. И он рад, что решился сделать это. Даже если фонарики не окажутся такими, как Барри ожидал, этих моментов с Леном будет достаточно.  
  
      — Я уж думал, он никогда не уйдёт.  
  
      Барри застыл. Он знал этот голос. Барри вскочил и обернулся.  
  
      — Отец?  
  
      Эобард вышел из тени, в которой прятался, выжидая момент, чтобы застать Барри в одиночестве. Он снял капюшон, показывая постаревшее лицо и поседевшее волосы, потому что магия Барри больше не делала его молодым.  
  
      — Здравствуй, Барри.  
  
      Барри не знал, что сказать. Он задумывался о том, что скажет отцу, когда вернётся в башню, но не ожидал увидеть его раньше. Все причины и оправдания, которые он придумал, как будто вылетели из головы.  
  
      — Но я… — Он запнулся, пытаясь подобрать слова. — Как ты меня нашёл?  
  
      Эобард скрестил руки на груди и подошёл поближе к Барри, чтобы говорить с ним, глядя ему в глаза.  
  
      — Это было просто. Я просто шёл на звук  _полного обмана и предательства_.  
  
      Барри вздрогнул. Он знал, что если уйдёт против воли отца, это не приведёт ни к чему хорошему.  
  
      — Отец, я…  
  
      — Мы идём домой, Барри. Сейчас. — Эобард схватил Барри за руку, не собираясь слушать его оправдания. Он попытался потащить его за собой, но Барри не позволил.  
  
      — Подожди! — Барри остановился, вынуждая Эобарда повернуться и посмотреть на него. Он сомневался, что сможет подобрать слова, которые не обидят его, но всё равно постарался говорить очень осторожно. — Мне жаль, что я убежал, но…  
  
      — И правильно, — перебил Эобард. — Ты хоть понимаешь, что я даже не знал, жив ты или нет?  
  
      — Я знаю, и мне жаль…  
  
      — С меня хватит этой твоей завороженности внешним миром. Мы уходим. — Эобард снова потащил его.  
  
      — Отец, я…  
  
      — Хватит, Барри…  
  
      — Нет! — Барри надоело, и он вырвался из хватки удивлённого отца. — Может, ты хотя бы один раз послушаешь меня?  
  
      Он ждал, что отец снова попытается поспорить с ним, перебить его, но тот просто стоял, потрясённый от того, что Барри впервые в жизни стал пререкаться с ним. Он остановился, скрестил руки на груди и посмотрел на Барри, готовый выслушать его.  
  
      Барри не думал, что Эобард станет слушать, но не собирался упускать возможности высказаться, не сильно интересуясь тем, почему его отец позволил ему сделать это. Он выпрямился и постарался вести себя спокойно, несмотря на обстоятельства.  
  
      — Хорошо. Я знаю, ты говорил мне, что я не должен делать этого, но… Мне правда хорошо здесь, снаружи. Я увидел и узнал столько всего. Я знаю, что для меня это всё ещё опасно, всегда будет опасно, но… — Он прижал руки к груди и вспомнил слова, которые услышал совсем недавно. — У нас у всех есть свои шрамы. Это опасно, но я всё равно должен сделать это.  
  
      Эобард не выглядел убеждённым, но всё равно дослушал до конца. Барри всегда был настойчивым, даже когда жил в башне.  
  
      — Кроме того, я пока что не могу вернуться назад, — заметил Барри. Даже если не брать в расчёт его мечты, он был человеком слова. — Я ещё не сделал того, что собирался сделать… Я заключил со Снартом сделку и не могу нарушить её.   
  
      Тогда Эобард наконец заговорил.  
  
      — А, точно, тот вор, которого все ищут, — усмехнулся он. — Уйти из башни — одно дело, но убежать со лживым преступником…  
  
      — Он не такой! — Барри даже подпрыгнул, защищая своего спутника. — Он добрый и благородный… Я нравлюсь ему за то, кто я такой, а не за то, что я могу делать. Он не сделает мне больно…  
  
      Барри замолчал, услышав вздох Эобарда, который посмотрел на него с сочувствием, как будто жалел его.  
  
      — Я вижу, в чём тут дело. — Он подошёл ближе к Барри и положил руку ему на плечо в утешительном жесте.  
  
      Барри не понял ни этого жеста, ни слов своего отца.  
  
      — Что ты имеешь в виду?  
  
      Эобард легонько покачал головой на рассеянность Барри, смерив его взглядом с ног до головы.  
  
      — Ты любишь его, не так ли?  
  
      Барри открыл рот, чтобы ответить, но говорить было нечего. Он пока не знал, можно ли назвать это любовью, но он заботился о Лене гораздо больше, чем мог представить. Барри не мог сказать, что он  _не_  любил его, — это было бы ложью. Он должен радоваться, наконец облекая свои чувства в слова, но его отец постоянно переворачивал всё с ног на голову. От того, что Эобард жалел Барри за его привязанность, у него потяжелело на сердце. Барри был так счастлив из-за этого, а Эобард относился к его чувствам так, словно это что-то ужасное, просто глупая ошибка. Барри не мог посмотреть отцу в глаза, поэтому опустил взгляд, только подтверждая подозрения Эобарда.  
  
      — Ох, Барри. — Он положил вторую руку на другое плечо Барри и теперь стоял прямо перед сыном. — Ты влюбился в первого же человека, которого увидел.  
  
      — Что? — наконец выговорил Барри. — Нет, всё не так.  
  
      Но Эобард как будто не услышал его.  
  
      — Барри, вся эта романтика, которую ты напридумывал, приведёт к разбитому сердцу и ничему более. Я говорил тебе, что люди жестоки…  
  
      Барри не хотел слышать это. Он должен был догадаться, что его отец никогда не будет видеть в этом ничего серьёзного. Эобард всегда относился к его желанию увидеть фонарики как к детской мечте, а теперь ещё и принижал его чувства к Лену, как будто они были просто глупым желанием наивного мальчишки. Барри научился справляться с таким отношением к себе, с тем, как ему приходилось смотреть на свои мечты. Но он не мог согласиться с тем, что касалось Леонарда.  
  
      — Ты… — Барри не хотел говорить это, уже зная ответ. — Ты ведь не думаешь, что он любит меня, правда?  
  
      Эобард вздохнул. Он обхватил лицо Барри ладонями — попытка спрятать суровые слова за добрым прикосновением.  
  
      — Ох, Барри. Ему нужна далеко не твоя любовь.  
  
      Эобард не успел ничего сказать, потому что Барри отшатнулся от него. Барри сделал шаг назад, выскользнув из рук отца, не веря ни его словам, ни его действиям. Барри просто смотрел на него, злясь всё больше и больше, и Эобарду надоело потакать его капризам.  
  
      — Барри, давай просто пойдём домой…  
  
      — Нет.  
  
      Эобард закатил глаза.  
  
      — Перестань вести себя как ребёнок, и…  
  
      — Возвращайся домой без меня, — выплюнул Барри, и это удивило и его самого, и Эобарда. Ему надоело, что его отец не слушает его, что ему плевать. Барри докажет, что он прав. — Я остаюсь.  
  
      Эобард не верил, что Барри впервые в жизни не соглашается с ним. С каждым разговором он терял мальчика всё больше и больше. Эобард так старался построить хорошие отношения с Барри, а теперь все его попытки терпели крах, и всё потому, что Барри захотелось быть на свободе. Он не хотел этого делать, но если Эобард хочет вернуть Барри, ему придётся заставить мальчика прийти домой по своей воле.   
  
      Если Барри и думал, что его слова расстроят Эобарда, злобное выражение лица отца заставило его изменить своё мнение.  
  
      — Отлично. — Эобард достал что-то из-под своего плаща. — Тогда тебе лучше вернуть ему это.  
  
      Барри узнал сумку Лена.  
  
      — Как ты её нашёл?  
  
      — А не всё ли равно? — Эобард кинул сумку Барри, поймавшему её дрожащими руками. Он открыл её и увидел сверкающую корону. — Ты знаешь, что этот вор до сих пор с тобой только из-за короны. И если ты думаешь, что ему нужно что-то ещё, он обманывает тебя.  
  
      — Перестань, — процедил Барри. Он не смотрел в глаза отцу, всё ещё глядя на землю под ногами, но знал, что Эобард подходит ближе к нему. Как только отец встал прямо перед ним, Барри наконец поднял глаза.  
  
      — Если он любит тебя, отдай ему это.  
  
      — Может и отдам.  
  
      Эобард усмехнулся.  
  
      — Он уйдёт, как только ты сделаешь это.  
  
      Барри не ответил, зная, что тот всё равно не будет слушать. Эобард ещё немного подождал, надеясь, что Барри передумает, но этого не случилось. Барри стоял на своём, и они спорили без слов, пока Эобард не начал уходить, будучи уверенным, что всё равно всё получится так, как ему надо.  
  
      — Я не буду говорить «Я же говорил».  
  
      Когда Эобард начал уходить, Барри опустил глаза на сумку в руках. Всю свою жизнь он слышал, что люди за пределами башни — лжецы и монстры, а теперь, когда он думал, что нашёл того, кто заботится о нём, его отец всё ещё пытался доказать ему, что он ошибается. Барри хотел убедить самого себя, что Лен не стал бы манипулировать им, что он не разобьёт ему сердце, но какая-то его часть всё ещё боялась, что отец окажется прав. Барри всегда говорили, что он слишком наивен, что его отец умнее.  
  
      Корона в его руках больше не казалась красивой. Теперь она представляла собой только неопределённость.  
  
      — Если окажется, что он лгал, не прибегай ко мне в слезах.  
  
      — Папа… — Барри поднял голову, но перед ним не было ничего, кроме пустого леса. Вот и всё. Если Лен и правда лжёт, Барри даже не сможет вернуться домой.  
  
      Он и не заметил, что весь дрожит.  
  


***

  
  
      — Я хотел спросить, — сказал Лен, возвращаясь к месту их ночлега с охапкой хвороста в руках. — Как ты думаешь, моя рука станет сильнее? Это было бы здорово.  
  
      Он шутил, укладывая охапку рядом с костром, но сразу же стал серьёзным, увидев, как Барри сидит, безучастно глядя на пламя костра.  
  
      — Ты в порядке? — мягко спросил Лен, чтобы не напугать его.  
  
      Барри вынырнул из своих мыслей и посмотрел на Лена так, будто только что его заметил. Он заговорил, немного заикаясь.  
  
      — Д-да. Просто… задумался, наверное.  
  
      Лен ни на секунду ему не поверил.  
  
      — Барри, ты дрожишь.  
  
      — Мне просто холодно, — быстро сказал Барри в свою защиту.  
  
      Лен отошёл от костра и сел рядом с Барри. Снарт обнял его за плечи, чтобы Барри перестал дрожать, и тот, кажется, немного расслабился. Барри почувствовал, как слипаются глаза, и лёг на плечо Лена, сворачиваясь клубочком в его руках, позволяя усталости взять верх. Лен не ожидал этого, но и возражать не собирался.  
  
      Снарт понимал, что Барри о чём-то переживает, но решил не спрашивать об этом, а позволить поспать. Он переместил взгляд с костра на Барри, наконец нашедшего что-то хоть каплю спокойствия во всём этом безумии. Барри казался таким умиротворённым, что Лен не шевелился, боясь разбудить его. У Снарта было ещё много вопросов, но в этот вечер он довольствовался тем, что просто сидел рядом с Барри.  
  


***

  
  
      Из своего убежища в деревьях Эобард и братья Мардоны видели, как Барри спрятал сумку перед тем, как Лен вернулся. И хоть Эобард видел, как сын свернулся калачиком в объятиях Лена, он знал, что ещё на шаг приблизился к своей цели. Барри, может, и не пошёл с ним, но слова Эобарда всё равно задели его, не дали ему вернуть Снарту сумку.  
  
      Эобард видел, чтобы братья изнывали от нетерпения, желая напасть на Лена и Барри, когда те этого не ожидают, но Эобард хотел придерживаться плана.  
  
      — Терпение, господа. — Он вытянул руку, чтобы остановить их. — Всё приходит к тому, кто умеет ждать.


	10. Kingdom Dance

      Лен довольно спал на лесной подстилке, покрытой травой, пока, конечно же, что-то не появилось и не нарушило его сон. Лёжа на спине, он почувствовал, как к шее что-то прижимается, и приоткрыл глаза ровно настолько, чтобы увидеть солнечный свет, пробивающийся сквозь кроны деревьев. Полностью раскрыв глаза, Лен даже не удивился, увидев то, что совсем не хотел видеть.  
  
      Джо Уэст стоял над ним, прижимая меч к его подбородку. И радостным он не выглядел.  
  
      — Поднимайся.  
  
      Лен знал, что когда-нибудь Уэст найдёт его, и лишь надеялся, что это случится не в тот момент, когда он попытается вздремнуть.  
  
      — Ну, — закинув руки за голову и всё ещё расслабленно лежа на траве, снова закрыл глаза Лен, — я надеюсь, ты пришёл извиниться.  
  
      Джо выдернул его из сна (в прямом смысле этого слова), схватив за рубашку. Этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы Лен окончательно проснулся, и, как только Уэст притянул его к себе, ударил того головой. Они оба откатились в разные стороны, пытаясь стряхнуть головную боль.  
  
      — Ублюдок, — пробормотал Джо себе под нос.  
  
      Лен быстро выпрямился, приготовившись к схватке, наблюдая, как Джо делает самое. Они были готовы драться до победного, поэтому никто не ожидал, что их прервёт чужой голос.  
  
      — Хэй!  
  
      Они обернулись и увидели, как Барри поднимается со своего места, нащупывает сковородку и подбегает к ним, останавливаясь посередине. Лен сказал ему встать за ним, но Барри не послушал и не двинулся с места, понимая, что только он может остановить их хотя бы на секунду. Он направил сковородку на Уэста, не сводящего с него глаз.  
  
      Джо застали врасплох. Он знал, что Лен путешествовал с кем-то, после того, как увидел его на дамбе, но не смог разглядеть лица попутчика, поэтому Джо поразило не это. Удивительным было невероятное сходство с королём Генри. Джо знал его, когда они были моложе, и в лице этого парня было столько схожих черт. Это нервировало.  
  
      — Кто ты? — спросил он, даже не задумываясь, ответит ли парень честно. Лен собирался сказать Барри ничего не отвечать, но тот всё равно заговорил.  
  
      — Кто ты? — повторил Барри вопрос Джо, стараясь не звучать так, словно он защищается, но безуспешно. — Ты просто появился откуда ни возьмись и напал на моего друга!  
  
      Джо не мог поспорить, потому что так всё и было.  
  
      — Я начальник охраны короля, а этот мужчина — разыскиваемый преступник. Он уж точно не должен быть твоим другом.  
  
      — Прямо сейчас у меня больше причин доверять ему, а не тебе.  
  
      Джо попытался вразумить парня, но самодовольная улыбка Лена за спиной Барри совсем не помогала.  
  
      — Послушай, — постарался говорить спокойно он, понимая, что получается из рук вон плохо. — Как один из охраны короля, я не могу оставить тебя с этим мужчиной. Это небезопасно для тебя…  
  
      — Я не пойду с тобой, если это твой план, Уэст. — Лен постарался встать между Джо и Барри, но последний вытянул руку, останавливая его.  
  
      — Хорошо. — Барри выставил руки перед Леном и Джо, которые со злостью глядели друг на друга, выжидая подходящий для нападения момент. — Я понимаю, что вы недолюбливаете друга, но мне нужно попасть в Корону, и мы с Леном уже заключили сделку.  
  
      Джо постарался сдержать смех.  
  
      — Что бы он тебе ни пообещал, не верь ему. Он отвернётся от тебя сразу же, как только получит то, что хочет.  
  
      Лен был готов ударить Джо, несмотря на то, насколько правдивым было его утверждение в большинстве случаев. Вот только Барри не входил в это большинство.  
  
      — А чего хочешь ты, Уэст?  
  
      — Хэй! — прикрикнул на них Барри. Его раздражала их ссора, когда он был так близко к тому, чего хотел. — Может быть, вы перестанете спорить о том, что лучше для меня, и дадите мне высказаться?  
  
      Ни один из них не хотел молчать, но они поняли, что должны послушать Барри. В конце концов, он стоял между ними. Когда повисла тишина, и Джо с Леном принялись смотреть куда угодно, но не друг на друга, Барри немного расслабился.  
  
      — Хорошо. Мне нужно попасть в Корону, и ни один из вас не хочет, чтобы я шёл с другим. Так что… единственный возможный вариант — вы оба пойдёте со мной.  
  
      И Лен, и Джо сразу начали приводить множество аргументов, почему это была плохая идея, однако Барри не стал слушать. Он закатил глаза и продолжил, но уже громче:  
  
      — У нас нет другого выхода. Уэст, либо ты идёшь с нами и делаешь так, чтобы Снарта не арестовали, либо мы уходим без тебя.  
  
      Барри и Джо встретились взглядами. Барри знал, что убедить Джо будет сложнее. Лену просто не нравилась эта ситуация, но он хотел, чтобы Барри был счастлив, и тот надеялся, что Снарт сможет провести с Джо целый день. К счастью Барри, его надежды подтвердились. Лен, стоящий за ним, наклонился вперёд и протянул ладонь для рукопожатия. Джо просто уставился на неё.  
  
      — А ещё сегодня мой день рождения, — добавил Барри после нескольких мгновений тишины. — Просто чтобы вы знали.  
  
      Джо тяжело посмотрел на руку Лена ещё несколько секунд. Барри был прав, когда говорил, что у них нет другого выхода, но это не означало, что ему нравился этот. Барри был подходящего возраста, с идеальной внешностью для того, чтобы быть принцем, даже признался, что сегодня был его день рождения, — в тот же день, что и пропавшего сына короля. Шансов было мало. И даже если он был неправ, оставлять парня со Снартом было не самым лучшим решением, кем бы он ни был. Джо недовольно пожал руку Лена.  
  
      — Только на сегодня, — сказал он им.  
  
      Лен кивнул, и Барри наконец-то улыбнулся.  
  
      Джо ещё несколько мгновений смотрел на эту странную пару, а потом только вздохнул.  
  
      — Нам пора выдвигаться. Мы почти в Короне.  
  
      Он направился в сторону города. Барри затаил дыхание, понимая, что сегодня он наконец-то попадёт в Корону. Сегодня он увидит фонарики. Барри смотрел Джо вслед, и только ладонь, опустившаяся на плечо, вывела его из раздумий. Он оглянулся на подошедшего Лена.  
  
      — С днём рождения.  
  


***

  
  
      Корона была окружена водой, а главный вход и лес соединял каменный мост. Барри уже почти вышел из-за деревьев, отчаянно желая попасть в город, который выглядел так волшебно, как он и ожидал. Королевство возвышалось, будто было построено на горе, а за стеной виднелись зелёные деревья и дома. Город стоял на фоне голубого неба и ярких цветов, как будто одна из картин Барри. В честь дня рождения пропавшего принца в Короне проводились празднества, и люди не сидели дома.  
  
      Он стоял, уставившись на это, даже не замечая, что Лен смотрит на него. А когда Барри вспомнил, что он не один, и посмотрел на своего проводника, ожидая дальнейших указаний, тот только усмехнулся.  
  
      — Ты можешь войти. — Лен кивнул в сторону города, и Барри проследил глазами за его движением.  
  
      Барри снова посмотрел на Лена, ожидая подвоха или причины, по которой он не может просто побежать в город. Ничего не было. Бросив на город ещё один взгляд, он бросился к мосту, улыбаясь.  
  
      Лен засмеялся, глядя, как Барри бежит так быстро, как только может, не используя свои силы. Это было бы смешно, если бы рядом с ним не стоял Джо Уэст. Лен тоже направился к мосту.  
  
      — Нам нужно приглядывать за этим парнем.  
  
      Лен не волновался.  
  
      — Я уверен, что, если Барри потеряется, он найдёт нас в нужный момент.  
  
      Джо только что-то проворчал, и они пошли по мосту, следя и за горизонтом — не виднеется ли стража, — и за дорогой, по которой шёл Барри. Оказавшись в городе, Джо и Лен увидели Барри, улыбающегося от уха до уха и бегающего от магазинов к торговым палаткам и обратно, пытаясь впитать за один день так много, как только возможно. Вскоре он заметил их у ворот и бросился туда, останавливаясь перед Леном.  
  
      — Этот город восхитителен! — Он повернулся, чтобы указать на каждую вещь, которую видел. — У них есть палатки с цветами и магазины, заполненные книгами! Только книгами! О! У них есть еда, и…  
  
      Лен рассмеялся из-за того, как Барри восхищался всем новым. Пока он говорил, Снарт достал небольшой мешочек с монетами. Он взял Барри за руку, вкладывая в его ладонь деньги, и это наконец заставило его замолчать.  
  
      — Этого тебе на сегодня должно хватить.  
  
      Барри поблагодарил его, а потом снова побежал в магазины, в первую очередь в книжный. Леонард улыбался ему вслед, пока не заметил, как Джо смотрит на него, а потом одарил его тем взглядом, каким обычно награждал всех остальных, и приподнял бровь.  
  
      — Я не украл эти деньги, если ты смотришь на меня из-за этого.  
  
      Джо скрестил руки на груди и едва удержался от вздоха.  
  
      — Я только что понял, почему ты это делаешь.  
  
      — Сомневаюсь, Уэст. — Лен начал не спеша идти вперёд, вглядываюсь в толпу. К сожалению, Джо пошёл за ним.  
  
      — У меня двое детей, Снарт, — напомнил он Лену. — Я знаю, как выглядит влюблённость.  
  
      Леонард усмехнулся.  
  
      — Я не влюблён.  
  
      Он остановился перед палаткой, продающей пирожные, и попросил четыре. Джо был уверен, что Снарту нравился Барри, но решил пока не поднимать эту тему.  
  
      — Почему четыре? Нас только трое.  
  
      Снарт заплатил деньги и повернулся к Джо с притворным недоумением.  
  
      — Тебе ничего не достанется.  
  
      Словно почувствовав еду, Барри тут же появился перед ними с новой книгой и тканью, украшенной золотым солнцем Короны. Лен протянул ему пирожные, и парень быстро сложил свои новые подарки в сумку за спиной.  
  
      Джо собирался спросить, почему ему нужно целых четыре пирожных и как Лен узнал об этом, но услышал знакомый голос. Он оглянулся и увидел Рэймонда и двух других стражников, как обычно прохаживающихся по улицам. Джо быстро легонько толкнул Лена локтем, и тот обернулся, замечая Рэя.  
  
      Лен закатил глаза. Конечно, Рэй появится и испортит его планы. Они с Джо обменялись взглядами, безмолвно договариваясь, а потом Лен спокойно проскользнул в переулок, скрываясь в темноте. Джо не мог не подумать о том, как Снарт, должно быть, делал то же самое, чтобы ускользнуть от него снова и снова. Было странно оказаться на другой стороне.  
  
      — Барри… — Он повернулся обратно к парню, удивившись тому, что все четыре пирожных исчезли за минуту. — Давай немного прогуляемся.  
  
      Барри заметил отсутствие Лена и приближающихся стражей и, кажется, сложил два и два, потому что кивнул и направился вместе с Джо в противоположную от Рэя сторону так спокойно, как только мог. Они немного побродили по улицам, а потом Барри остановился.  
  
      На стене из светлого камня была выложена мозаика в ярких цветах. Барри привлекли не люди, столпившиеся у картины, и не цветы, выложенные у основания, словно у надгробия. Его заинтересовали лица на мозаике. Мужчина и женщина стояли вместе с ребёнком, улыбаясь и глядя на человека перед картиной, словно приглашая его присоединиться к ним. На них была нарядная одежда, а на головах — короны, и Барри легко догадался, кто это был.  
  
      — Это королевская семья? — спросил он Джо, который тихо стоял рядом.  
  
      Тот кивнул. Он осторожно посмотрел на Барри, желая узнать, разглядит ли он в мозаике то же самое, что сам Джо увидел в нём, когда они встретились.  
  
      — Что случилось? — спросил Барри. Ему ничего не говорило о том, что что-то было не так, но из-за грусти, витавшей в воздухе, атмосфера здесь отличалась от той, что была во всём городе.  
  
      Джо наблюдал за реакцией Барри, пока говорил.  
  
      — У короля Генри и королевы Норы был сын. Но ещё до того, как ему дали имя, мальчика украли. Мы празднуем его день рождения в надежде, что когда-нибудь он вернётся к своей семье.  
  
      Барри слушал, но не сводил глаз с лиц, смотрящих на него. Что-то беспокоило его, однако он не мог понять, что именно. Как будто он смотрел на кусочек пазла и пытался найти ему место в большой картинке, но никак не мог.  
  
      Джо видел, что у Барри были невысказанные вопросы. Он надеялся, что они придут к одному заключению.  
  
      — А у тебя есть семья, к которой ты можешь вернуться, Барри?  
  
      Барри раскрыл рот, чтобы заговорить, не зная, что сказать, но тут же вернулся из своих мыслей обратно в реальный мир, услышав звуки музыки. Он повернулся и увидел, как мимо проходили трое музыкантов, направляясь к главной площади, и сразу же забыл о мозаике. Это, наверное, всё равно его не касалось. Барри направился за ними, заставляя Джо вздохнуть и пойти следом. Вскоре Снарт снова появился из теней и присоединился к Уэсту. Они дошли до площади, и Барри, конечно же, уже был в середине, танцуя.  
  
      Вскоре и другие начали присоединяться. Сначала решили потанцевать дети, а потом уже и взрослые вышли к ним. Танцующих становилось всё больше, и Барри подошёл к Лену и Джо.  
  
      — Пошлите к нам!  
  
      Наконец-то эти двое сошлись во мнении: они не хотели танцевать.  
  
      — Я не танцую, — сказал Лен, и Джо согласно кивнул.  
  
      Барри просто усмехнулся ему так, как усмехнулся бы сам Лен.  
  
      — Ты танцевал со мной в «Святых и грешниках».  
  
      Лен не смог придумать хороший ответ на это. К тому же, улыбка Джо не улучшала ситуацию. И не успел он сказать, что это было только на один раз, как Джо уже подтолкнул его к танцующим. Барри сразу же воспользовался ситуацией, схватил Лена за руку, как только он двинулся вперёд, и потащил его навстречу музыке. Лен закатил глаза, когда услышал смех Джо.


	11. Now That I See You

      Вечер опустился на город слишком быстро. Барри погрустнел, покинув площадь, но Лен настоял на том, что на огоньки лучше всего смотреть с воды. Он отвязывал лодку и готовился к отплытию, а Джо и Барри сидели на пристани, глядя на город.  
  
      — Я не согласен со Снартом по поводу многих вещей, но… — Джо посмотрел на озеро. — Это лучший вид. У вас будут лучшие места в городе.  
  
      — Ты не с нами? — спросил Барри. Он уже догадался, что Джо не присоединится к ним.  
  
      — Я смотрел на фонарики восемнадцать лет. Я останусь здесь. — Джо начал подниматься на ноги. — Кроме того, вы, наверное, хотите побыть наедине.  
  
      Барри немного покраснел. Он определённо хотел побыть только с Леном в такой момент, но не думал, что был настолько очевиден.  
  
      — Спасибо.  
  
      Джо поднялся, наблюдая, как Снарт заканчивает подготавливать лодку, а потом решил испытать удачу.  
  
      — Если я оставлю вас наедине, ты сделаешь кое-что для меня?  
  
      Барри перевёл взгляд с водной глади на Джо и кивнул.  
  
      — Можно отвести тебя завтра к королю и королеве?  
  
      Барри не сдержался и мягко рассмеялся.  
  
      — Я думал, мы избегаем стражи? К тому же, с чего бы им хотеть встретиться со мной?  
  
      Джо замялся, думая, рассказывать ли Барри о своих подозрениях. Он не хотел давать Генри и Норе ложную надежду, но Барри подходил по всем параметрам. Было бы ужасно логично, если бы он оказался их сыном. Всё, что было нужно Джо, — это отвести его к королю и королеве, и тогда Барри увидит правду.  
  
      Но несмотря на уверенность в том, что Барри был принцем, Джо не говорил ему о своих догадках. Он боялся, что это испугает Барри и даст ему ещё один повод оставить Джо и сбежать с Леном, не сказав ни слова. Лучше соврать сейчас и узнать правду позже.  
  
      — Король и королева так сильно грустят сейчас, что, я думаю, твоё счастье немного поднимет им настроение. — Барри неуверенно посмотрел на него. Джо вздохнул. — Подумаешь об этом?  
  
      Барри мог сделать хотя бы это. Он кивнул. Джо ободряюще похлопал Барри по плечу и ушёл с пристани, направляясь обратно к городу и раздумывая, как лучше поднять эту тему в разговоре с королём и королевой.  
  


***

  
  
      Когда лодка Барри и Лена остановилась посередине озера, они затаили дыхание, глядя на город, укутанный темнотой.  
  
      — Ты в порядке? — спросил Снарт, видя, что Барри не сводит глаз с города.  
  
      Барри заговорил, и его голос был не громче шёпота:  
  
      — Мне страшно.  
  
      — Почему?  
  
      Барри не понимал, как ему могло быть не страшно.  
  
      — Я всю свою жизнь смотрел в окно, думая, каково будет увидеть эти огоньки. Что, если… Если всё будет не так, как я представлял?  
  
      Леонард знал о таком страхе. Любой скачок веры пугал, а быть на грани совершения заветной мечты — всё равно, что прыгать в темноту. Он положил руку Барри на плечо.  
  
      — Всё будет именно так.  
  
      — А если и правда всё будет так? — Барри перевёл на него взгляд. Он смотрел на Лена так, словно мог прочитать в его глазах всё, что хотел узнать. И даже если огоньки и его мечта были идеальными, он понятия не имел, что делать, когда всё закончится. Барри не знал, есть ли ему куда идти и даже есть ли место, в котором он хотел бы быть. Как он может вернуться к своей старой жизни теперь, когда знал, что на другой стороне? Это пугало. — Что мне делать тогда?  
  
      Лен не мог сказать ему, что делать дальше. Он мог осветить путь, но Барри должен был сам решать, следовать ли ему. Лен знал, где хотел бы видеть его, когда всё закончится, но мир казался слишком маленьким для кого-то вроде Барри.  
  
      — Думаю, это самая лучшая часть. Ты найдёшь новую мечту.  
  


***

  
  
      Нора взяла золотое ожерелье солнца Короны в руки и надела его на шею мужу. Оно сияло, и она попыталась чувствовать гордость, как и должна была при виде этого символа, однако ничто не могло исцелить пустоту внутри. Нора взглянула на Генри, который стоял, понурив голову. Седина в волосах, наклон головы, блеск слёз в глазах — он выглядел усталым. Ему было больно. Она видела печаль Генри слишком много раз и в его лице, и в своём собственном.  
  
      Нора мягко погладила мужа по щеке и, почувствовав, как он прильнул к ней, попыталась быть сильной. Она подняла другую руку и стёрла слезу. Когда-нибудь наступит день, когда она сотрёт её последний раз, Нора не сомневалась. Она улыбнулась, нешироко, но уверенно, и Генри заставил себя взглянуть ей в глаза. Он улыбнулся только из-за её надежды. Может быть, если они продолжат надеяться, это что-то изменит.  
  
      Они подошли к балкону и взглянули на город. Нора и Генри стояли среди темноты с единственным фонариком с солнцем Короны, нарисованным на ним, — символом того, что это их фонарик. Они надеялись, что этот будет последним, который они запустят.  
  
      Они аккуратно поставили фонарик на ладони и медленно подняли его в воздух. Ветер подхватил его, и фонарик поплыл в сторону города и мира за пределами их дома.  
  
      Когда зажгли один фонарик, за ним последовали и другие. Горожане на улицах позволили фонарику правителей лететь впереди и отпустили свои в воздух. И как только первый оказался над головами людей, в небо отправились и другие. Свет струился по улицам, а люди запускали огоньки, чтобы заполнить тьму теплом. Оно бежало, словно вода, по городу, пока не достигло озера.  
  


***

  
  
      Первый фонарик, который увидел Барри, был отражением в тёмной воде, обыкновенной белой точкой. Через секунду он поднял голову вверх и увидел маленькое пятно света над городом. Барри показалось, что сейчас он перевернёт лодку, так быстро он подполз к краю, отчаянно желая увидеть огоньки. Вскоре со стороны города начали подниматься жёлтые и белые точки, медленно плывя по ночному небу за самым первым фонариком. И с кораблей в бухте, и с окон домов — в каждом тёмном уголке появлялся тёплый свет.  
  
      Это было похоже на звёзды, поднимающиеся, чтобы занять своё место в ночном небосводе. Тепло, исходящее из свечек, словно попадало в самое сердце Барри, который смотрел на огоньки с настоящим благоговением. Они отражались от водной глади и проплывали мимо Барри и Лена, накрывая лодку и город одеялом тёплого света.  
  
      Барри никогда в жизни не чувствовал такого спокойствия, как сейчас. Цвета, которыми были покрыты стены города, сейчас кружили в воздухе. Огоньки, которые Барри видел из окна, теперь светились вокруг них. Он был там, где и должен был быть, вокруг него был целый мир, огоньки… Рядом с ним был Лен.  
  
      Барри обернулся к нему и увидел, что Лен улыбается, держа два фонарика — по одному для каждого. Барри улыбнулся в ответ и сел напротив него, совсем рядом в этой маленькой лодке. Он посмотрел вниз, а потом на Лена и позабыл о своих страхах. И не только по поводу огоньков, по поводу всего. По сравнению с тем, что он чувствовал сейчас, всё казалось незначительным.  
  
      — У меня тоже есть для тебя кое-что, — сказал он и достал из-под сидения сумку с короной. — Я хотел отдать её раньше, но боялся. А теперь я не боюсь. Понимаешь?  
  
      Лен забыл о ней. Он смотрел на сумку в руках Барри и думал, как он мог забыть о ней. Из-за неё Лен и согласился на это путешествие: из-за короны. А сейчас, когда он сидел рядом с Барри, это не имело значения. Лен оставался уже не ради короны, он оставался ради Барри.  
  
      Он наклонился вперёд, но не взял сумку, а опустил её, и она оказалась брошена на дно лодки.  
  
      — Начинаю понимать.  
  
      Лен осторожно протянул фонарик Барри, и тот взял его. Они переглянулись, а потом выпустили фонарики в небо. Барри и Лен смотрели, как огоньки поднимаются вверх и плывут в море фонариков, не расставаясь.   
  
      К Барри подлетел фонарик с изображением солнца, и он перегнулся через край лодки, чтобы поймать его и подтолкнуть обратно в небо, где он и должен был быть. Барри с улыбкой наблюдал, как он уплывает в ночь, пока Лен не взял его за руку.  
  
      — Пошли со мной.  
  
      Барри перевёл внимание с огоньков на него. Они сидели рядом в лодке, и Барри повернулся к Лену, держащему его за руку.  
  
      — Что?  
  
      Лен не понимал, что говорил. Он действовал на инстинктах. Барри больше не боялся, и, может быть, Лен чувствовал себя так же.  
  
      — Ну, то есть когда всё закончится. Хочешь остаться со мной? — Барри не ожидал этого. Кажется, он разучился говорить, но, к счастью, Лен продолжил: — Я знаю, что у меня есть не так много всего… Ну, нет ничего. Но у нас есть семья. Лиза и Мик могут стать и твой семьёй тоже, даже если сейчас так не кажется. — Он держал ладони Барри в своих руках так, словно они были его сердцем. — Это нормально, если ты хочешь вернуться в башню. Мы сделаем так, как ты захочешь, но… У тебя должен быть выбор.  
  
      Лен поджал губы, чтобы не сказать чего-то ещё. Он и так говорил больше, чем обычно с Барри да и с кем-то другим. Лена считали бессердечным, не говоря уже о том, что он не привык рисковать своим сердцем. Он не знал, поступает ли он правильно, предлагая жизнь с ним, но Барри заслуживал выбор.  
  
      И Барри точно знал, чего он хочет. В конце концов, в этом пугающем будущем был свет.  
  
      — Думаю, я хочу остаться с тобой.  
  
      Лен посмотрел на него так, будто подумал, что ослышался. Когда он заговорил, это звучало так, будто Лен предупреждал Барри о том, что тот принимает глупое решение, несмотря на то, что хотел, чтобы Барри сделал именно это:  
  
      — Ты уверен?  
  
      Барри рассмеялся. Он освободил одну из ладоней из хватки Лена и провёл рукой по его щеке. Барри улыбнулся, убеждая Лена в том, что это было именно тем, чего он хотел.  
  
      — Я уверен.  
  
      Лен улыбнулся в ответ; внезапно перед ним предстало целое будущее. Прерывисто дыша, он наклонился к Барри и поцеловал его. Это было быстрое, мягкое касание губ, закончившееся так же быстро, как началось. На секунду Барри забыл, как дышать. А когда он сделал вдох, Барри посмотрел на Лена, и они переглянулись без всякого страха.  
  
      Когда Лен поцеловал его снова, всё произошло быстро. Барри убрал руку с щеки Лена, вместо этого обняв его за шею. Лен отпустил ладонь Барри и притянул его к себе за талию; они оба пытались стать ещё ближе друг к другу. Ощущения неслись вскачь, все беспокойства и скрытые чувства растворились вместе с огоньками, уплывшими в небо.  
  
      Когда им наконец пришлось отстраниться, чтобы сделать глоток воздуха, Барри не мог перестать улыбаться. Он не открывал глаза, чтобы ещё немного продлить момент. Когда Лен распахнул глаза, он словно получил удар в живот.  
  
      Он увидел братьев Мардонов на берегу, наблюдающих за ним в темноте, ждущих его. Они знали, что у Лена была корона. Однако она ему была больше не нужна. Он мог отдать её им, и они наконец-то будут свободны.  
  
      — Нам нужно плыть к берегу, — прошептал Лен.  
  
      Барри кивнул, но опустил голову ему на плечо, чтобы посмотреть на огоньки и остаться в его руках ещё немного дольше.   
  
      — Ещё минута?  
  
      Лен посмотрел на братьев, но решил заставить их подождать.  
  
      — Хорошо. Ещё минута.  
  
      Барри наблюдал, как последние огоньки исчезают в ночи, опустив голову Лену на плечо. И хотя Лен не боялся братьев, он всё равно обнял Барри немного крепче.


	12. What Once Was Mine

      Лен причалил к тому месту, где видел братьев, к берегу вдали от города, вдоль которого возвышался лес. Он быстро остановил лодку, надеясь не задерживаться, и спрыгнул на землю. Барри остался сидеть внутри.  
  
      — Извини за это, — сказал Лен, хватая сумку с короной. — Мне нужно кое-что сделать.  
  
      Барри просто посмотрел на него. Лен знал, что выглядит подозрительно, уходя с сумкой без видимой причины.  
  
      — Хорошо, — сказал Барри. Он звучал неуверенно, но не пытался остановить Лена. Барри остался сидеть в лодке, доверившись Лену, который сказал, что так нужно. Лен не думал, что заслуживает столько доверия.  
  
      — Я сейчас вернусь.  
  
      Барри кивнул и проводил взглядом Лена, медленно отходящего от лодки и скрывающегося в тумане.  
  


***

  
  
      Наконец Лен отошёл достаточно далеко в туман, чтобы найти братьев. Марк сидел на камне, натачивая нож, который, как предполагал Лен, будет для него, если он не уступит.  
  
      — Давно не виделись, Марк.  
  
      Марк остановился и со злостью взглянул на Лена, который решил, что они не в настроении для его обычных шуток.  
  
      — Хорошо. Может, я и не должен был бросать вас, ребята. Корона ваша. — Он бросил сумку к ногам Марка, который даже не пошевелился, чтобы поднять её. Однако Лен не обратил на это внимания. — Теперь наши дороги могут разойтись.  
  
      Он повернулся, чтобы уйти, но Клайд преградил ему путь. Он не отошёл, чтобы позволить Лену пройти. Они ещё не закончили. Наконец Марк заговорил:  
  
      — Мы слышали, ты кое-что нашёл. Кое-что гораздо более ценное, чем корона.  
  
      Он встал и прошёл прямо мимо сумки с короной. Марк остановился за Леном, и теперь братья преграждали ему путь с обеих сторон, не давая сбежать. Лен перевёл взгляд с одного брата на другого и занервничал, готовый пробивать себе путь, если придётся.  
  
      — Вместо короны мы хотим мальчишку.  
  
      Лен заговорил сквозь сжатые зубы:  
  
      — Только через мой труп.  
  
      Братья переглянулись, а потом повернулись обратно к Лену.  
  
      — Таков был план.  
  


***

  
  
      Барри стоял у лодки, глядя на свои ступни в песке. Он верил Лену, но ему всё равно не нравилось стоять у лодки и ждать его возвращения. Барри был весь как на иголках. Небо над поверхностью воды уже потемнело, потому что все фонарики либо улетели, либо погасли. Над берегом повис туман, от которого было далеко не так уютно, как от фонариков.  
  
      Барри ещё больше зарылся ногой в песок. Он скрестил руки на груди, начиная волноваться.  
  
      А потом Барри услышал что-то в тумане. Он поднял взгляд и увидел силуэт. Человека. Барри выдохнул с облегчением.  
  
      — Я уже начал думать, что ты сбежал с короной и бросил меня.  
  
      Барри рассмеялся, но быстро умолк. Силуэт в тумане стал становиться чётче. Фигура превратилась в две, и ни одной из них не был Лен.  
  
      Когда они подошли ближе, Барри немного отошёл от лодки, чтобы бежать, если появится необходимость. Он мог обогнать любого, но не собирался уходить без Лена. Мужчины стали чётче, и Барри узнал в них братьев с плотины. Лен сказал, что они не были друзьями, значит, они не были друзьями и для Барри. Они встали перед ним, и Барри поставил одну ногу назад, готовясь убежать. Братья встретили его яростный взгляд дьявольскими улыбками.  
  
      — Так он и сделал.  
  
      — Что? — Барри не поверил им. — Зачем ему делать это?  
  
      — Мы заключили сделку. — Клайд стал подходить ближе, а Барри двигался назад. — Он оставляет себе корону… А мы получаем тебя.  
  
      Барри замер. Руки сжались в кулаки.  
  
      — Зачем я вам нужен?  
  
      — Ну, люди заплатили бы многое за волшебное пение, исцеляющее раны.  
  
      Они знали. Барри предупреждали, что люди захотят использовать его силы в своих интересах, если найдут его. Теперь никто не притворялся.  
  
      — Где Снарт? — спросил он, будучи уверенным, что Лен не променял бы его на деньги. Это не могло быть правдой.  
  
      И всё же Марк протянул руку в сторону воды.  
  
      — Сам посмотри.  
  
      Барри был не уверен. Он пытался не сводить глаз с мужчины, но всё же бросил быстрый взгляд на воду. Барри замер, когда увидел кое-что. От берега отплывал корабль, но он был ещё достаточно близко, чтобы разглядеть фигуру у штурвала в тумане.  
  
      — Леонард? — Барри мог узнать его даже в сгущающейся темноте. Он забыл, что был не один, и не видел ничего, кроме корабля. Барри подошёл ближе к воде, чтобы разглядеть его получше, надеясь, что ошибся. Не ошибся. У штурвала спиной к берегу стоял Снарт, направляясь в сторону города.  
  
      — Леонард! — попытался закричать он, но не получил ответа. Это было словно удар под дых. Барри был так уверен, что Лен не бросит его, что влюбился в него. Он не хотел верить своим глазам. Это было слишком больно.  
  
      Барри был так занят Леном, что не услышал братьев позади. Он не успел убежать, как они надели ему на голову мешок. Барри почувствовал, как один из братьев схватил его. Он начал кричать и отбиваться. Ему удалось пнуть нападающего, но Барри не смог ударить того, кто удерживал его: руки были прижаты к телу.  
  
      Он продолжал бороться, чувствуя, как братья пытаются увести его, но внезапно их хватка ослабла, и Барри смог освободиться. Он дёрнулся с такой силой, что упал в песок. Барри вскочил на ноги и стянул мешок.   
  
      Оба брата были без сознания. Барри мог пнуть одного из них, но точно не мог остановить второго. Он смотрел на них на песке ещё несколько секунд, а потом его плеча коснулась рука. Барри резко обернулся и увидел Тоуна.  
  
      — Отец?  
  
      Не успел он понять, что случилось, как Тоун утянул его в объятия.  
  
      — Слава богу, ты в безопасности. Они не сделали тебе больно?  
  
      Эобард отстранился, оглядывая лицо Барри на наличие ран. Тот только пытался понять, что происходит.  
  
      — Ты… Как ты нашёл меня?  
  
      Эобард солгал.  
  
      — Я так волновался, оставляя тебя с преступником. Поэтому решил проследить за тобой. Тогда я увидел этих мужчин, которые напали на тебя, и… Я так рад, что мы отбились от них.  
  
      Барри почувствовал облегчение от того, что его отец был здесь. А ещё вину. Он думал, что отец никогда не примет его обратно после того, как он сбежал, но Эобард наблюдал за ним и оберегал его. Он не зря волновался.  
  
      — Нам нужно уходить, пока они не очнулись, — заговорил Эобард и снова посмотрел на братьев, а затем направился к опушке леса, где стоял его фонарь. Барри наблюдал за ним, но не пошевелился. Его мысли как будто отставали на несколько шагов. Он обернулся и посмотрел на маленькую тень на воде, исчезающую в тумане.  
  
      На его грудь как будто свалился тяжёлый груз. Лен действительно бросил его. Барри не хотел верить в это, но сейчас он видел, как исчезает корабль, а вместе с ним и надежда на то, что он ошибался. Перед глазами всё расплывалось из-за слёз. Лен танцевал с ним, обнимал его, защищал от всех. Он был первым, с кем Барри целовался. Он почувствовал опустошение от того, что всё это ничего не значило для Лена.  
  
      Барри попытался сдержать слёзы и обернулся. Тоун стоял на опушке, держа в руках фонарь. Барри посмотрел на него, надеясь, что отец сможет сделать что-то для того, чтобы облегчить его боль, но Эобард только поставил фонарик на землю и вздохнул. Он протянул руки вперёд, и самообладание покинуло Барри. Он бросился в объятия отца и заплакал.  
  
      — Ты был прав, папа, — сказал Барри, всхлипывая. Тоун говорил, что Лен был с ним только для того, чтобы получиться корону, что он был лжецом. Он говорил, что Лен не любит его. — Ты был прав насчёт всего.  
  
      Эобард осторожно поднял фонарик, обнимая своего плачущего сына.  
  
      — Я знаю.  
  
      Всё ещё пытаясь сдержать слёзы, Барри позволил отцу вести его в тёмный лес, откуда они пришли, в лес, который он не должен был покидать. Он не оглянулся на город. Он не оглянулся на озеро, где видел фонарики, где видел, как его возлюбленный покидает его.  
  


***

  
  
      Проснувшись, Лен почувствовал вспышку боли. Но, даже не успев оглянуться, он понял, что что-то было не так. Лен раскрыл глаза и сразу же увидел, что именно было не так. Он был на корабле, который не узнавал, а руки были привязаны к штурвалу. Корона тоже была привязана к руке, а тело крепилось верёвкой к мачте, позволяя Лену оставаться в стоячей позиции. Он посмотрел вверх и понял, что проснулся от удара корабля о пирс в главной бухте Короны, вдали от пляжа, на котором Лен был в последний раз. Он не помнил, как его одолели, но помнил братьев Мардонов, которые хотели Барри.  
  
      Барри. Лен попытался повернуться в глупой надежде, что Барри был на корабле с ним, но едва мог пошевелиться из-за верёвки, удерживающей его на месте. Он задёргался, желая высвободиться, но безуспешно.  
  
      — Барри! — попытался закричать он, но не получил ответа. Лену нужно было вернуться на пляж. Ему нужно было найти Барри. Спустя пару мгновений борьбы Лен услышал чужие голоса. И ни один из них он не хотел слышать. Королевская стража нашла его.  
  


***

  
  
      Стража развязала Снарта и вытащила его из корабли на глазах у Айрис. Она думала, что будет чувствовать себя счастливее, глядя, как её врага уводят вместе с короной, но что-то казалось неправильным. А потом Айрис услышала, что Снарт кричал стражам, пытаясь отбиться от них:  
  
      — Вы не понимаете! У них Барри! Они могут всё ещё быть на пляже! Вам нужно просто отпустить меня!  
  
      Стража не обращала на него внимания, но вот Айрис слушала. Циско рассказывал ей о юноше, которого звали Барри и который приходил в «Святые и грешники». Ей нужно было расспросить о людях, посещавших паб, после того, как дамба оказалась разрушена.  
  
      — Джо Уэст может поручиться за меня, просто отпустите меня, придурки! — Снарт продолжал кричать и пытаться отбиться от стражи.  
  
      Айрис не могла освободить его. Снарт был отъявленным преступником, а у неё не было никаких доказательств того, что кто-то действительно был в опасности. И всё же Айрис чувствовала, что что-то не так. Снарт сказал, что её отец подтвердит его слова, несмотря на то, что Джо всегда ненавидел его. Что-то не сходилось. Было бы логично, если бы всё это было ложью. И всё же Айрис видела, как Снарт лжёт и манипулирует, чтобы выпутаться из передряг. Этот страх был настоящим.  
  
      У неё не было другого выбора, кроме как проверить, не врал ли Снарт. Он говорил о пляже — она начнёт оттуда.  
  


***

  
  
      Когда Айрис добралась до пляжа, она быстро прошла сквозь туман и нашла то, что искала. Она увидела фигуру в темноте у земли. Айрис тихо достала меч из ножен, висящих у бедра, и приготовилась к драке. К счастью, лицо, которое она увидела в тумане, было дружелюбным.  
  
      — Папа?  
  
      Джо стоял на коленях, надевая на Мардонов, всё ещё лежащих без сознания, кандалы. Он поднял взгляд, услышав голос дочери, и встал на ноги.  
  
      — Айрис? Что ты здесь делаешь?  
  
      — Проверяю догадку. — Она бросила взгляд через плечо на преступников и догадалась, что они были теми «ими», о которых волновался Снарт. Может, он и говорил правду. — Что происходит?  
  
      Джо оглянулся на лодку, которая принадлежала Лену и Барри. Он повернулся к Айрис и попытался переманить её на свою сторону.  
  
      — Я думаю, наши друзья в опасности. Это прозвучит безумно, но мне нужно найти Снарта. Я думаю…  
  
      — Барри в опасности, — закончила Айрис его мысль, складывая кусочки головоломки вместе. Снарт говорил правду о том, что её папа на его стороне, и теперь это не казалось ложью. Её ответ удивил отца.  
  
      — Ты знаешь Барри?  
  
      — Снарт говорил, что он в беде.  
  
      — Когда?  
  
      — Когда… — Айрис замолчала, понимая, что случится. — Когда стража нашла его. Они повесят его с первыми лучами солнца.


	13. Heal What Has Been Hurt

      Лен не знал, как долго он просидел в темнице замка, но прошло много времени. Его схватили, ещё когда было темно, а сейчас уже светлело, поэтому по крайней мере несколько часов. Лен не знал, что творилось за пределами темницы. Он понятия не имел, нашли ли Барри и братьев и искали ли их вообще. Лен надеялся, что Джо будет достаточно умён, чтобы понять, что что-то не так, но не был уверен в этом.  
  
      Он сел у выхода, глядя на коридор, по которому стражи ходили к другим темницам. Лен несколько раз осмотрел решётки на окнах и дверях, пытаясь придумать, как бы выбраться, но не сильно преуспел в своём занятии. Ему не оставалось ничего, кроме как ждать, однако последняя вещь, на которую он был способен, — это сидеть и надеяться на лучшее. Лен был слишком взволнован. Он пытался ждать, по привычке постукивая кольцом на мизинце по прутьям решётки. Несколько стражей в не слишком вежливых выражениях велели ему умолкнуть. Лен бросил что-то ещё менее вежливое в ответ.  
  
      Лен погрузился в свои мысли, и только звуки за окном смогли отвлечь его. Он заставил себя подняться и покинуть свой пост у двери, чтобы узнать, в чём дело. Лен выглянул в окно через решётки, понимая, что лучше бы не делал этого. Окна его темницы выходили на двор в окрестностях замка. Когда Лена вели сюда, двор был пуст. Сейчас несколько стражей тащили принадлежности и верёвку.  
  


***

  
  
      — Итак, правильно ли я вас понимаю, — сказал Рэй скорее себе, чем Джо или Айрис, стоящим перед ним, — вы хотите освободить Снарта после всех этих лет, потраченных на его поимку?  
  
      — Прямо сейчас он наша лучшая зацепка для поисков Барри. — Джо знал, что это звучало нелепо, но Снарт и вправду был их лучшим вариантом. Никто не знал Барри так хорошо, как он. Если они надеялись найти Барри, им нужен был Снарт.  
  
      Джо и Айрис рассказывали Рэю об их ситуации, пока шли по коридорам замка к королю и королеве. Большая часть стражей не поняла бы их или не поверила бы им, но Рэю доверяли и Джо, и Айрис. Кроме того, он занимал высшую должность в королевской страже, после Джо, поэтому мог помочь Лену избежать виселицы.  
  
      — Вы же понимаете, что я не могу просто так его отпустить? Это займёт время, необходимо одобрение королевской семьи…  
  
      — Я могу убедить Генри и Нору освободить его, — с уверенностью сказал Джо.  
  
      — Правда? Он был в розыске несколько лет и украл единственную вещь, которая осталась от их сына. Не говоря уже о том, что помилование затянется, а мы не знаем, смогут ли Снарт или этот Барри ждать так долго.  
  
      Джо знал, что у них было слишком мало времени и вариантов. Он пытался трезво оценивать ситуацию, но с каждой секундой всё больше и больше терял терпение.  
  
      — Мы должны попробовать. Я поговорю с Генри. Рэй, задержи казнь на столько, на сколько сможешь.  
  
      Не дожидаясь, пока кто-то начнёт говорить, Джо пошёл в сторону тронного зала, а Айрис и Рэй остались смотреть ему вслед.  
  
      — Джо, — позвал Рэй. Он помог бы в любом случае, но ему нужно было знать, почему Джо сходил с ума, пуская на ветер годы, потраченные на попытки поймать Снарта. — Почему тебя так сильно заботит этот парень?  
  
      Джо вздохнул, но идти не перестал. Наверное, не было смысла утаивать от них правду.  
  
      — Я думаю, что он принц.  
  
      Джо исчез за углом, прежде чем Айрис и Рэй могли расспросить его. Они с сомнением переглянулись.  
  
      — Если он принц, тогда мы не можем ждать, пока Снарта помилуют. Мы должны найти мальчика, пока не потеряли его навсегда, — сказала Айрис, и Рэй согласился.  
  
      — Так что нам делать?  
  
      Если они ничего не сделают, Лена могут повесить и никто не узнает, где Барри, — они потеряют обоих. Если они подождут, Лена могут помиловать, но Барри может исчезнуть навсегда. Единственным выходом было вызволить Лена, прежде чем Барри сможет исчезнуть.  
  
      Айрис вздохнула. Вызволить Лена из-за решётки будет непросто.  
  
      — Думаю, нам не помешает помощь.  
  


***

  
  
      Мик прижал Рэя к стене бара «Святые и грешники», держа его за горло.  
  
      — Где мой напарник?  
  
      Рэй задёргался, пытаясь заговорить.  
  
      — Как раз поэтому мы и пришли.  
  
      Айрис и Рэй в лёгкой суматохе добрались до баре, где на них тут же набросилась команда Снарта, желая узнать, что случилось с их лидером.  
  
      Мик смерил Рэя злобным взглядом, а потом Лиза кивнула, и его пришлось отпустить. Мик отошёл от Рэя, но не сводил с него взгляда, даже когда они обратили всё своё внимание на Айрис.  
  
      — Лучше бы вы пришли с хорошими вестями, — предупредила Лиза.  
  
      Айрис выдохнула с облегчением. По крайней мере, их собирались выслушать.  
  
      — Снарт в тюрьме, и мы хотим, чтобы вы помогли ему сбежать.  
  
      Мик, Лиза, Хартли и Сара переглянулись, приходя к молчаливому согласию.  
  
      — Это ловушка, да? — спросила Сара.  
  
      — Мы знаем, что это кажется безумием, — сказал Рэй, запнувшись, когда Мик взглянул на него. — Но мы не можем вызволить его вдвоём. Он ваш друг.  
  
      — Почему вы хотите освободить его? — поинтересовалась Сара. Никто не знал, почему вдруг эти королевские стражи захотели, чтобы их самый главный преступник снова оказался на свободе.  
  
      — Он должен помочь нам найти Барри, — призналась Айрис, и сомнение во взглядах сменилось тревогой.  
  
      — Что случилось с Барри? — спросила Лиза.  
  
      — Мы не знаем, в этом-то и проблема. — Айрис повернулась к Лизе, которая, как ей показалось, заняла место лидера, пока Снарта не было. — Теперь вы поможете вызволить его?  
  
      — Мы бы всё равно помогли ему сбежать, — успокоила её Лиза. — Вопрос в том, можем ли мы доверять вам и верить, что вы не выдадите нас стражам, как только мы попытаемся помочь ему.  
  
      В воздухе всё ещё витала враждебность. Годы нахождения по разные стороны баррикад не могли так просто испариться. И всё же у них была общая цель, объединявшая их. Лиза и Айрис посмотрели друг на друга, а потом Айрис протянула ладонь.  
  
      — Думаю, вам придётся пойти с нами и узнать.  
  


***

  
  
      Башня осталась точно такой же, как до ухода Барри, но что-то было не так. Барри подумал, что она казалась меньше, темнее, несмотря на яркие краски, которыми он изрисовал стены за все эти годы. Барри опустился на каминную полку, на которой сидел не так давно, рисуя фонарики на стене. В этот раз краски были чёрными. Внизу картины был небольшой участок леса и огоньки, поднимающиеся над деревьями. Барри рисовал их такими, какими видел из окна. Сейчас он изобразил силуэты двух людей на земле. Закончив, Барри посмотрел на пару, наблюдающую за фонариками. Когда эта мысль начала приносить боль, он пожалел о том, что вообще нарисовал их. Одним быстрым движением Барри стёр пару. Внизу картины осталась чёрная полоса, а на ладони — тёмное пятно. Барри смотрел на краску на ладони. Наверное, это было поэтично —напоминание о том, что он никогда не сможет по-настоящему избавиться от картины двух людей в лесу.  
  
      — Барри, — услышал он голос отца из своей комнаты.  
  
      Барри мог бы побежать к нему, но он слишком устал. Поэтому он просто спрыгнул с каминной полки и медленно пошёл к лестнице, ведущей в его комнату. Барри отодвинул занавеску и увидел отца с небольшой кучей вещей на кровати.  
  
      Когда Барри и Эобард вернулись в башню прошлой ночью, Барри бросил на пол всё, что собрал за время своего путешествия, не желая даже смотреть на эти вещи. Они напоминали о том, что он потерял: книги из Короны, которые он уже не жаждал прочитать, новые краски, которые, казалось, потеряли свою яркость, и, что самое жестокое, плакат о розыске, который они сорвали в пути. Барри не мог заставить себя снова взглянуть на это лицо.  
  
      — Это всё? — спросил Тоун. Он хотел притвориться, что ничего не произошло и Барри никогда никуда не уходил. А это значило избавиться от всех вещей из мира снаружи, которых у них не должно было быть.  
  
      Барри подошёл к кровати и молча взглянул на небольшой набор. Посмотрев на вещи ещё мгновение, он опустился на кровать рядом с ними, удерживая себя от того, чтобы провести рукой по корешкам книг, как он привык делать с теми немногими книгами, что были у него в башне. Барри не хотел, чтобы они были уничтожены только потому, что ему было больно смотреть на них. Он хотел бы вообще не покупать их.  
  
      Это было не всё. У него в кармане всё ещё лежал небольшой кусочек ткани с солнцем Короны. И всё же Барри кивнул. Он не мог расстаться со всем.  
  
      Эобард вздохнул и сгрёб кучу, а Барри сидел неподвижно. Он подошёл к двери, когда Барри наконец заговорил.  
  
      — Отец? — Он скорее прошептал, чем проговорил.  
  
      Тоун повернулся к Барри, который уставился в пол; он нервничал слишком сильно, чтобы поднять глаза, но определённо точно хотел чего-то. Эобард вздохнул и опустил вещи на пол, а затем повернулся к Барри, в ожидании глядя на него.  
  
      — Перед тем, как мы, эм… Перед тем, как он… — Барри услышал самого себя и решил, что всё это глупо. — Неважно.  
  
      Однако Эобард знал, что это было важно. Он упёрся руками в бёдра и посмотрел на Барри в ожидании продолжения. Видя, что его отец никуда не уходит, Барри снова заговорил.  
  
      — Перед тем, как он ушёл, — сказал Барри; он не произнёс имя, но они оба знали, что Барри всё ещё думал только об одном человеке, — он сказал, что я могу остаться с ним, если захочу. Что, если я захочу, мы сможем быть вместе навсегда.  
  
      То, что Барри всё ещё думал о нём, не было странностью, но Эобард немного удивился предложению Снарта. Судя по всему, он не заботился ни о ком, кроме Барри.   
  
      Спустя мгновение Барри задал вопрос скорее себе, чем своему отцу:  
  
      — Зачем ему так лгать?  
  
      Эобард покачал головой, медленно садясь рядом с Барри. Тот всё ещё смотрел в пол, будто не мог встретиться взглядом со своим отцом.   
  
      — Он просто говорил то, что могло заставить тебя вернуть ему корону.   
  
      Барри помолчал мгновение, и Эобард подумал, что ему поверили, но затем его сын снова заговорил.  
  
      — Но я уже отдал ему корону… ему не нужно было предлагать это. Ему не нужно было… —  _Давать мне надежду, притворяться, что он заботится обо мне, целовать меня…_  — Зачем он сделал это?  
  
      Тоун опустил ладонь Барри на плечо, тоже не глядя ему в глаза.  
  
      — Потому что люди жестоки, Барри. Люди скажут то, что нужно, чтобы удержать желаемое. Они эгоисты. Мир снаружи создан не для таких людей, как ты. Он создан из тех, кто берёт.  
  
      Барри всхлипнул. Он не хотел верить, что люди просто были жестоки. Он не хотел, что ему было больно просто так, только из-за того, что люди хотели быть жестокими.  
  
      — Мир тёмный, эгоистичный и жестокий, — продолжил Эобард. — Если он найдёт хоть малейший луч света, он уничтожит его. Люди снаружи не стоят твоей любви, Барри.  
  
      Барри попытался сдержать эмоции. Может, они и не стоили его любви, но он отдал своё сердце добровольно. Хотел бы Барри не делать этого. Он выдавил ответ, пока слёзы не помешали ему:  
  
      — Я любил его.  
  
      Эобард сжал плечо Барри, и тогда тот сдался, повернулся к отцу и уткнулся в его грудь, плача. Он плакал так много, как только мог, надеясь, что его чувства растворятся и выйдут вместе со слезами. Барри знал, что этого не случится. Отчасти он был уверен, что никогда не сможет забыть. Но попытка не пытка.  
  
      Эобард не пошевелился, он просто молча сидел и ждал, пока Барри закончит. И чем раньше он перестанет надеяться, что этот вор вернётся, тем раньше всё вернётся на свои места, станет таким, каким должно быть.  
  
      Когда дыхание Барри стало приходить в норму, Эобард сказал ему попытаться немного отдохнуть. Он не спал с тех пор, как вернулся в башню прошлой ночью. Барри не думал, что сможет говорить, не всхлипывая, поэтому только кивнул. Эобард поднялся и оставил Барри в одиночестве, задёргивая шторы, чтобы он смог спокойно поспать.  
  
      Однако Барри просто сидел на кровати. Он устал, но его глаза не закрывались. Барри достал из кармана небольшой кусочек ткани из Короны. Она была королевского фиолетового цвета с солнцем Короны, нарисованным на ней. Закручивающиеся лучи солнца и знакомый узор напомнили Барри о том, что он забыл бы с огромным удовольствием. И хотя было бы лучше избавиться от этого кусочка ткани, как и от всего остального, он не смог расстаться с ним.  
  
      Барри в отчаянии упал на кровать, глядя на потолок комнаты. Каждый угол, каждый сантиметр был раскрашен. На стене не было ни дюйма, оставшегося без краски. Он взглянул на потолок, на спирали и узор, и вздохнул. Барри не задерживался ни на чём, просто бесцельно скользил взглядом по комнате.  
  
      А потом он кое-что увидел. Барри задержал взгляд на определённой точке на потолке. Что-то было не так. Спустя мгновение он взглянул на кусочек ткани в руке, а потом снова на свой рисунок. Барри переводил взгляд с одного на другое. Это не могло быть правдой.  
  
      Он снова сел, пытаясь посмотреть на рисунок поближе. А потом Барри понял. Они были одинаковыми. Сам того не понимая, он нарисовал тот уже узор на потолке. Однако Барри не думал, что это возможно. Он никогда раньше не видел этот узор.  
  
      Он вскочил на ноги и оглядел комнату, снова находя рисунок солнца. И снова, и снова. По всему потолку, как фонарики в ночи, были нарисованы изображения солнца Короны. Это было потрясающе.  
  
      Словно это было воспоминанием. Каким-то образом он уже видел символ Короны. Точно так же, как он уже видел лица короля и королевы. Их Барри тоже не мог знать. Если только он не был из Короны.  
  
      Барри замер. Он знал это солнце. Он узнал королевскую семью, и Джо даже хотел, чтобы он встретился с ними. Корона принца идеально подходила ему. Они зажигали фонарики в день его рождения.  
  
      В день рождения потерянного принца. Барри вспомнил мозаику, ребёнка с его глазами и родителей, глядящих на него.  
  
      Он знал родителей, потому что это были его родители.  
  


***

  
  
      Эобард услышал грохот, когда ошарашенный Барри врезался во что-то.  
  
      — Барри, что происходит?  
  
      Он не ответил, замерев.  
  
      — Барри, что случилось? — Эобард стоял у нижней ступени лестницы.  
  
      Барри вышел из комнаты, чувствуя себя неуверенно. Он говорил тихо, скорее для себя, чем для своего отца. Это было слишком.  
  
      — Я потерянный принц.  
  
      Тоун закатил глаза.  
  
      — Барри, я не смогу услышать тебя, если ты…  
  
      — Я потерянный принц, — повторил Барри, и в этот раз Тоун услышал его. Впервые с момента возвращения в башню он смог заговорить без боли в голосе. Теперь его слова были пропитаны злостью, о которой Барри и не подозревал. Он наконец посмотрел в глаза человеку, которого называл отцом. — Правда?  
  
      Эобард побледнел.   
  
      — Барри… С чего ты задаёшь такие вопросы?  
  
      Именно такой ответ нужен был Барри. Эобард начал подниматься по лестнице, но Барри остался наверху, стараясь быть так далеко, как только возможно.  
  
      — Поэтому ты прятал меня здесь. Не для того, чтобы я был в безопасности, а для того, чтобы никто не знал, что ты сделал. — Внезапно вся злость, накапливаемая годами, начала прорываться на поверхность. Барри не замечал её раньше, думая, что так ведёт себя каждый ребёнок, у которого были слишком властные родители. Теперь он понимал, что всё было ложью. Тоун не был чрезмерно заботливым отцом, он был похитителем. — Это ты тот, от кого меня нужно было прятать.  
  
      Тоун остановился на верхней ступеньке прямо напротив Барри, который смотрел на него с настоящей злобой в глазах. Эобард надеялся, что до этого дело никогда не дойдёт.  
  
      — Всё, что я делал, было для того, чтобы защитить тебя.  
  
      Эти слова разозлили Барри ещё больше. Он оттолкнул Эобарда в сторону и начал спускаться вниз, желая сбежать от него. Эобард последовал за ним.  
  
      — Защитить меня! Ты использовал меня!  
  
      — Барри… — Тоун попытался вставить хоть слово, но Барри не хотел слушать его.  
  
      — Ты просто хочешь использовать мои силы! Я не знаю, заботился ли ты обо мне хоть когда-нибудь!  
  
      Барри попытался продолжить идти, но Эобард схватил его за руку. Барри посмотрел на своего похитителя, больше не боясь взглянуть ему в глаза.  
  
      — Я сделал для тебя больше, чем ты можешь себе представить, — выплюнул Эобард, уставший от попыток вразумить Барри. Тот выдернул руку из его хватки и направился к окну, словно желая сбежать. Но Эобард знал, что он не уйдёт. — Куда ты пойдёшь, Барри? К родителям, которых ты едва знаешь?  
  
      Барри попытался не слушать его, но Эобард знал, что сказать, чтобы остановить его.  
  
      — И я уже избавился от преступника, которого ты любишь.  
  
      Барри замер. Леонард. Он не бросал его. Барри повернулся к Тоуну и прочитал по его лицу, что это было правдой. Теперь побледнел Барри.  
  
      — Что ты с ним сделал?  
  
      Эобард слегка улыбнулся: он снова смог заставить Барри бояться его.  
  
      — Я не мог позволить его привязанности к тебе помешать мне. Поэтому я убедился, что он получит по заслугам. — Барри замер, и Эобард воспользовался возможностью подойти ближе к нему и напомнить, насколько он одинок. — Его повесят.  
  
      У Барри перехватило дыхание. Время будто замедлилось, когда он понял, что означали эти слова. Лен любил его. Он любил его, а теперь его убьют. Барри не мог так потерять его. Ему было больно верить, что Лену плевать на него, но думать, что Лен умрёт потому, что любил его, было просто мукой.  
  
      — Я могу остановить это. Я могу прибежать туда вовремя, — сказал он скорее для себя, чем для Тоуна. Барри повернулся и оказался у окна за считанные секунды, сверкнув молнией, которой, как он думал, у него больше не было.  
  
      А потом Барри во что-то врезался. Он столкнулся с Тоуном, который стоял перед ним, загораживая окно. Барри не сводил с него взгляд. Тоун ведь был позади него. Барри снова обернулся, но Эобард опять оказался перед ним.  
  
      Тоун двигался быстрее него. Он двигался со скоростью, о которой Барри и не догадывался, со вспышками красной молнии.  
  
      Красной. Барри в удивлении уставился на Эобарда, а потом медленно перевёл взгляд на красные шрамы на своих руках. Тоун говорил ему, что они появились из-за его собственной молнии, которая проявилась, когда в детстве кто-то пытался забрать его. Раньше это казалось ему странным. Его молния была жёлтой. Но теперь Барри видел человека, укравшего его, двигавшегося со вспышками красной молнии.  
  
      Барри был в ужасе.  
  
      — Ты забирал у меня спидфорс.  
  
      — Да, понемногу. — Эобард смотрел на него, как существо в темноте смотрит на добычу. — Ты знаешь, теперь я не могу оставить тебя, Барри.  
  
      Они встретились взглядами. Монстры, о которых Барри всегда предупреждали, были рядом с ним всё это время. Они были не в мире снаружи, а в башне вместе с ним.  
  
      Барри пытался бежать, но был недостаточно быстр.


	14. And At Last I See The Light

      Даже когда пришло время казни, Лен не сдавался. Стражи держали его под руки, ведя по коридору подземелья ко двору. Он шёл, опустив голову, но глаза осматривали темницы, расположенные вдоль коридора. Лен искал выход. Он и раньше сбегал из тюрем, вот только обычно у него было больше дня на создание плана. В этот раз Лену повезло не так сильно.   
  
      Один из стражей объяснял ему, как будет проходить казнь, но Лен не слушал. Его не заботил процесс повешения, только то, как его избежать.   
  
      Лен прошёл мимо темницы Мардонов. Он успел только бросить на них взгляд, пока стражи не утянули его вперёд, но и этого было достаточно. Лен на секунду остановился, чтобы сбить с толку стражей. Он ударил одного из них головой, и тот упал, давая Лену возможность толкнуть локтем другого в лицо. Освободившись, даже всего на минуту, он за секунду добрался до камеры.  
  
      — Снарт, — закатил глаза Клайд, сидящий у решётки. — Не ожидал тебя тут…  
  
      Лен схватил его за рубашку и дёрнул к решётке, чтобы они оказались лицом к лицу.  
  
      — Как вы узнали о нём? — скорее закричал, чем спросил Лен. — Что вы с ним сделали?  
  
      Клайд просто начал смеяться. Кажется, ему было плевать на то, чего хотел Лен, и он был бы рад оставить его в неведении. Лен был готов ещё раз ударить Клайда головой о решётку, но наконец получил ответ.  
  
      — Он сбежал, — послышался голос Марка из темницы. Он вздохнул и решил, что скрывать правду бессмысленно, и будет только лучше, если он сможет отомстить Тоуну за предательство. — Этот старик в лесу знал парня. Он рассказал нам о нём, но бросил нас на пляже, и, когда нас нашли, они уже сбежали.  
  
      Лена застала врасплох неожиданная честность Марка, и он уже хотел поблагодарить Мардона, когда кто-то наконец схватил его. Целых три стражника прижимали его к земле и тащили по коридору. Лен пытался отбиться, но тщетно. Их было слишком много.  
  
      Он прокручивал в голове известную ему информацию. Если мужчина, который забрал Барри, знал его, это должен был быть его отец. Только два человека знали о силах Барри, а уж Лен-то точно не рассказал бы о них братьям. Если это был его отец, тогда они должны вернуться в башню, но если он был таким манипулятором, как можно было судить по прошлому Барри, то надолго они там не задержатся.   
  
      А потом они с хлопком остановились. Лен вынырнул из своих мыслей и оглянулся, чтобы понять, где они находятся. Это был один из коридоров замка, но уже не в подземелье. Он был маленьким, и в нём определённо точно не было выхода. Все двери были заперты. И теперь Лен понял, почему они остановились. Кто-то запер их.  
  
      Один из стражей посмотрел на запертую дверь, которая была открыта всего секунду назад. Оставив двух стражей охранять Лена, он прошёл вперёд и подёргал ручку, но ничего не случилось.  
  
      — Открывай! — закричал он и ударил кулаком по двери.  
  
      Маленькое окошко в окне открылось.  
  
      — Назовите пароль, — сказал Хартли и закрыл окошко.  
  
      Все четверо уставились на дверь.  
  
      — Что?  
  
      Хартли снова открыл окошко.  
  
      — Неправильно.  
  
      Он закрыл окошко. Лен рассмеялся, но не потому, что его рассмешила ситуация, а потому, что не верил, что Хартли правда был здесь.  
  
      — Открой эту дверь! — приказал страж.  
  
      Хартли открыл окошко.  
  
      — Даже не близко.  
  
      Когда окошко снова закрылось, страж повернулся к двум таким же озадаченным коллегам и ухмыляющемуся заключённому. Никто из них не знал, что делать, поэтому страж попробовал снова открыть дверь. Как только он подошёл ближе, дверь с силой распахнулась, и удар пришёлся по лицу стража, заставляя его потерять сознание. А потом Лен почувствовал, как стражи, державшие его, тоже упали на землю, и он оказался свободен.  
  
      Лен повернулся и почувствовал облегчение, увидев Сару и Мика, вырубивших стражей. Дверь полностью распахнулась, и вошёл Хартли, а за ним и Лиза. Лен в ту же секунду подбежал к ней, заключая в объятия.  
  
      — Вы не должны быть здесь, — сказал он, только сильнее обнимая её в противоречие собственным словам; было ясно, как сильно Лен рад видеть её.  
  
      Лиза спрятала лицо в его плече, а потом отстранилась.  
  
      — Мы не могли позволить тебе умереть. Какими паршивыми друзьями мы бы тогда были?  
  
      Лен почувствовал, как Мик положил руку ему на плечо, и это немного успокоило его. Мгновение он смотрел на своих товарищей. Было глупо приходить сюда, прямо в логово льва, ради него, но Лен мог признаться самому себе, что он рад их видеть. Мысль о том, что его ведут на казнь, заставила его скучать по ним… Но не то чтобы он сказал бы им об этом.  
  
      — Так ты готов к очередному побегу из тюрьмы? — спросил Мик.  
  
      Лен ухмыльнулся.  
  
      — Всегда готов.  
  
      Вскоре с той стороны, откуда пришёл Лен, из-за закрытой двери послышался шум.  
  
      — Пора идти, — сказала Сара; они распахнули противоположную дверь и сделали то, что, кажется, делали всегда: побежали.  
  
      Замок был лабиринтом. Лен бежал по бесконечным коридорам за Лизой и своими друзьями. Кажется, у них был план, и впервые в жизни он следовал ему вместо того, чтобы быть лидером. Когда на кону стояло столько всего, Лен был рад довериться их плану.  
  
      Они убегали от стражей, следовавших за ними по пятам, когда Хартли внезапно отклонился от курса. Лен хотел остановиться и свернуть за ним, но Мик с силой толкнул его вперёд, заставляя бежать дальше.  
  
      — Эй… — Он попытался докричаться до Лизы, но отвлёкся на Сару, которая тоже свернула в другой коридор. Лен продолжил бежать, но заметил, как несколько стражей отправились за ней, а не за ними. Не все, но некоторые. Потом Мик сделал то же самое, и Лен наконец понял, что происходит. Они разделялись, чтобы преследователей стало меньше. Только Лен и Лиза остались вместе.  
  
      — Приготовься, — сказала Лиза, а после резко завернула за угол, и они чуть не врезались в стену.  
  
      — Мы в ловушке… — прорычал Лен, но Лиза толкнула стену, и она начала двигаться. Секретный проход.  
  
      Лиза побежала вперёд, и Лен быстро последовал за ней, закрывая проход за собой, пока стражи не завернули за угол и не увидели их. Он замер, желая узнать, известно ли ещё кому-то о проходе, но их никто не преследовал.  
  
      Лен с облегчением выдохнул, когда Лиза похлопала его по плечу. Она улыбнулась и кивнула головой в сторону прохода. В противоположной стене виднелся небольшой коридор и тёмная спиральная лестница, ведущая вверх, в неизвестность. Лиза невозмутимо прошла к ней, и Лену ничего не оставалось, кроме как последовать за ней. Когда ступеньки закончились, перед ним возникла ещё одна стена.  
  
      Лиза дважды постучала по ней, и спустя секунду она отодвинулась. Лену захотелось закатить глаза, когда он увидел человека, открывшего проход.   
  
      — И вы в это ввязались? — спросил он Айрис и Рэя, которые смотрели на него.  
  
      — Мы тоже удивлены, не волнуйся, — ответил Рэй, провожая их к свету. Проход вёл к башне с бойницами.  
  
      — Лошади ждут нас на опушке леса, — объяснила Айрис. Она достала оружие, протягивая Лену два кинжала и меч. — Нам просто нужно помочь Барри, и твоих друзей отпустят. Скорее всего, их уже поймали.  
  
      Лену это не понравилось.  
  
      — Это ужасный план. Лучше бы им быть в безопасности, когда мы вернёмся.  
  
      Лиза опустила руку ему на плечо.  
  
      — Думаю, это зависит от тебя.  
  


***

  
  
      Они вчетвером смогли пройти почти весь город незамеченными и достигли моста между лесом и королевством. Они были уже на середине, когда появился первый человек. Страж возник на другом конце моста, у леса. Потом подошёл ещё один, и, когда к ним присоединились другие, Айрис остановила стражей. Они замерли, заметив её. Рэй обернулся и увидел остальных стражей на другом конце моста.  
  
      — Мы окружены.  
  
      Лен и Лиза смотрели на приближающихся стражей, пытаясь придумать, что им делать.  
  
      — Не думаю, что мы сможем победить в драке, — сказал Лен.  
  
      Стражи подошли ближе, некоторые стали уговаривать Рэя и Айрис позволить им разобраться со Снартами. Лизу и Лена подталкивали к концу моста, загоняя в угол.  
  
      Они оказались у самого края, стражи окружили их. Лиза повернулась к Лену. Он увидел решимость в её глазах. У неё был план.  
  
      — Извини за это.  
  
      Лен не успел спросить, за что она извинялась. Вложив в удар все свои силы, Лиза столкнула его с моста.  
  
      Вода была холодной, и Лен с силой ударился о поверхность. Он падал недолго, но и этого было достаточно, чтобы нырнуть довольно глубоко. Сопротивляясь весу оружия, утягивающего его вниз, Лен в конце концов вынырнул и посмотрел на мост. Стражи схватили Лизу и остальных. Лен слышал, как офицеры кричат ему вслед.  
  
      Он сделал глубокий вдох и поплыл к суше. Скоро они начнут прочёсывать реку, поэтому Лену нужно поторопиться.  
  
      Он быстро добрался до суши и оказался на опушке леса вдали от моста. Не теряя времени на то, чтобы обсохнуть, Лен сразу скрылся между деревьями. Вскоре он нашёл лошадей, которых Айрис оставила ему для побега. Лен оседлал ближайшую и поскакал в лес. Ему придётся спасти Барри в одиночку.  
  


***

  
  
      Когда Лен добрался до башни, в небе начали сгущаться тучи. Это место уже не было тем прекрасным безопасным раем, каким оно виделось Лену в первый раз. Сейчас башня казалась тюрьмой, чем она и являлась на самом деле. Лен спрыгнул с лошади, как только оказался у основания башни, и, вопреки здравому смыслу, понадеялся, что если он закричит, то услышит голос Барри.  
  
      — Барри! — закричал он, запрокинув голову вверх, но ответа не последовало. Лен быстро достал из-за пояса кинжалы и с их помощью взобрался по стене башни, вставляя лезвия в промежутки между камнями. Он поднимался, пока не почувствовал пальцами деревянный подоконник. Лен оставил кинжалы в камнях, чтобы оттолкнуться от них, и забрался в тёмную башню.  
  
      — Барри? — снова позвал он, как только коснулся ногами пола, и замер.  
  
      Барри сидел на противоположной стороне комнаты, прикованный цепями к перилам; его руки были скованы за спиной, а во рту был кляп, не дающий Барри сказать и слова. Он попытался прокричать что-то Лену, но не смог. И спустя секунду Лен увидел ужас в глазах Барри.  
  
      Он почувствовал кинжал, вонзающийся ему в бок. Лен услышал собственный крик, падая на пол у окна. Он прижал ладони к ране, чувствуя кровь, сочащуюся сквозь пальцы. Лен попытался повернуться, чтобы увидеть, кто сделал это, и заметил Тоуна, глядящего на него с кинжалом в руке.  
  
      Барри пытался кричать, дёргая цепи, но тщетно. Он не мог пошевелиться.  
  
      — Посмотри, что ты наделал, Барри. — Тоун взглянул на Лена, истекающего кровью на полу, и переступил через него, специально пнув, чтобы пройти к Барри. — Не волнуйся. Наш секрет умрёт вместе с ним.  
  
      Барри пытался выбраться, но его сил было недостаточно. Из него выжали столько спидфорса, что, казалось, не осталось ни капли.  
  
      — А что касается нас… — Тоун наклонился к цепям и отвязал их от перил, держа в руках. — Мы уйдём туда, где нас точно больше никто никогда не найдёт.  
  
      Барри чувствовал, как наручники впиваются в запястья, но продолжал бороться. Он пытался дышать, пытался найти хоть какие-то остатки спидфорса, который был так далеко, — крошечная искра, до которой едва ли можно было добраться. Барри едва чувствовал его, но продолжал пытаться. Тоун попытался оттащить его от того места, где лежал Снарт, но он не переставал бороться.  
  
      — Барри, хватит!  
  
      Тоун дёрнул цепь ещё раз и упал. Вес на цепях исчез, и он поднял взгляд, увидев освободившегося Барри.  
  
      Барри споткнулся и упал на землю, широко распахнув глаза, больше не чувствуя наручники, обвивающие запястья. Он повернулся к Тоуну, который смотрел на него с таким же удивлением. Наручники были защёлкнуты. Барри не сломал замок. Он профазировал сквозь них.  
  
      Барри было некогда думать, что это значит. Вместо этого он повернулся к тому, что было действительно важно.  
  
      — Лен! — Барри подбежал к нему, но у него уже не было скорости, чтобы сбежать. Поэтому он сел рядом с Леном, обхватывая его лицо ладонями. — Мне так жаль.  
  
      Он осмотрел Лена и с лёгкостью нашёл рану по красному пятну, оставшемуся на одежде. Барри накрыл это место ладонью.  
  
      — Барри. — Тоун попытался поговорить с ним, думая о том, как Барри смог профазировать сквозь наручники. Это была способность спидстеров, о которой он только читал, никогда не думая, что Барри будет достаточно сильным, чтобы сделать это.  
  
      Барри не слышал. Он утешал морщившегося Лена и пытался вылечить его раны песней. Его голос дрожал, и мелодия выходила слишком торопливой, потому что Барри пытался проговорить слова так быстро, как только возможно.  
  
      — Всё будет хорошо… _Солнца яркий луч, п-путь найди… во мгле…_  
  
      Ничего не происходило. Барри чувствовал, как дрожат руки, но не обращал внимания ни на что, кроме Лена, чьи щёки становились всё бледнее. Он пытался говорить, но у него не осталось сил.  
  
      — Почему это не работает? — пробормотал он сначала себе под нос, а потом повернулся и с ужасом в глазах посмотрел на Тоуна. — Почему я не могу помочь ему?  
  
      Тоун поднялся и посмотрел на Барри, который был на грани слёз. Он не сбежит. Тоун мог побыть снисходительным.   
  
      — У тебя недостаточно спидфорса, чтобы помочь ему.  
  
      Барри чувствовал, как силы покидают его, но всё ещё не верил, что никак не может помочь Лену. Одна только мысль об этом разбивала ему сердце.  
  
      — Но ты можешь помочь ему.  
  
      Тоун приостановился. Барри, весь дрожа, поднялся на ноги и посмотрел ему в глаза.  
  
      — Ты забрал мой спидфорс, значит, ты можешь вылечить его, да?  
  
      Тоун не сказал ни слова. Он видел, к чему вёл Барри.  
  
      — Даже если бы я мог, с чего мне помогать ему?  
  
      Барри проглотил комок в горле.  
  
      — Потому что я никогда не перестану сражаться. Я никогда не оставлю попыток сбежать от тебя. Но… Если ты поможешь ему, я пойду с тобой.  
  
      Тоун прищурился, пытаясь понять, насколько серьёзен был Барри, но его прервал голос у его ног.  
  
      — Барри…— Лен поморщился, пытаясь сесть. — Не делай этого.  
  
      Барри пришлось приложить все свои силы, чтобы не посмотреть на Лена.  
  
      — Я никогда не убегу, никогда не попытаюсь сбежать. Мы можем быть вместе, как ты и хотел… Просто _спаси его_.  
  
      Тоун, кажется, начал верить ему. Барри был слишком добрым, чтобы позволить кому-то умереть, особенно тому, кого он любит. Слёзы в его глазах были слишком искренними. Спустя мучительное мгновение Тоун наконец заговорил:  
  
      — Останься со мной, и он будет жить.  
  
      Барри выдохнул, только сейчас понимая, что задерживал дыхание, и упал на колени рядом с Леном, сразу же сосредотачивая на нём всё своё внимание. Он баюкал Лена в своих руках.  
  
      — Ты будешь в порядке. Всё будет хорошо.  
  
      Лен схватил его за руку. Ему было больно, но не из-за раны, а из-за того, что приходилось делать Барри. Если Барри согласится, это будет всё равно, что смертный приговор. Лен не собирался обрекать его на такую судьбу.  
  
      — Барри… Я не могу позволить тебе сделать это.  
  
      Барри наконец перестал суетиться и посмотрел ему в глаза. Он знал, что Лен не хотел жить за его счёт, но по глазам Барри можно было понять, что он сделает всё, лишь бы Лен остался в живых.  
  
      — А я не могу позволить тебе умереть.  
  
      Тоун видел, как возлюбленные обнимались, и решил, что пора прекратить это. Лен наблюдал, как он подходит к нему, и сам принял решение.  
  
      — Извини, — тихо сказал он Барри, сжимая его руку и для того, чтобы успокоить, и для того, чтобы не дать ему вмешаться в то, что будет происходить. Барри не думал, что Лену есть, за что извиняться.  
  
      Тоун подошёл к Барри и Лену, нависая над ними. А потом, когда он почти остановился, Лен дёрнул ногами.  
  
      Тоун споткнулся. Он потерял равновесие и завалился назад, вот только ничто не могло помешать его падению, кроме окна.  
  
      Барри слишком поздно раскусил план Лена. Он услышал крик, обернулся и увидел Тоуна, выброшенного из окна.  
  
      Одну ужасную секунду ничего не было слышно, а потом раздался глухой стук. Тоун упал на землю.  
  
      Больше ничего не было слышно. Барри сидел в тишине, а мужчина, которого он называл отцом, тот, кто держал его в заключении, лежал мёртвым у подножия башни. Он не знал, что должен чувствовать. А потом Барри повернулся обратно к Лену. Он потратил последние силы на то, чтобы поставить Тоуну подножку, и теперь лежал, не шевелясь. Барри быстро обнял его вновь.  
  
      — Лен? Пожалуйста, не… Лен, посмотри на меня, пожалуйста!  
  
      Барри обхватил его лицо ладонями, не получая ответа. Лен отказался от своего единственного шанса выжить для того, чтобы спасти его. Он не дал Барри лишиться жизни, сделав это первым.  
  
      — Зачем ты… Нет, Ленни, пожалуйста, останься со мной. Я здесь, просто останься со мной.  
  
      Барри захлестнула волна паники, но тут ладонь Лена коснулась его лица. Лен смог распахнуть глаза и встретился взглядом с Барри.  
  
      Лен говорил с трудом, но ему было, что сказать.  
  
      — Ты был моей новой мечтой.  
  
      Барри улыбнулся, несмотря на ужасную боль в груди.  
  
      — А ты — моей.  
  
      После этого глаза Лена закрылись. Барри почувствовал, что ладонь, касающаяся его лица, бессильно опустилась на пол. На мгновение он замер. Паника и отчаяние, которые Барри чувствовал, пытаясь спасти Лена, испарились за секунду. Осталось только всепоглощающее горе.  
  
      Барри обнимал Лена, почему-то вспоминая последний раз, когда они сидели здесь вместе. Он вспомнил, как Лен впервые нашёл его здесь, своё любопытство, восхищение при виде него. Вот только в этот раз Лен не проснётся. Барри не мог сделать ничего, кроме одного.  
  
      — _Раны исцели, жизни свет пролей._ — Барри попытался утереть слёзы, но тщетно, и коснулся лбом лба Лена, притягивая его ещё ближе к себе. Он давился словами, надеясь, что они правда смогут вернуть то, что так желанно ему. — _Я прошу, верни, что так желанно мне. Желанно мне._  
  
      Слёзы падали на лицо Лена, но Барри было плевать. Он просто обнимал его. Барри не хотел свободы, если с ним не будет Лена, чтобы разделить её. Он хотел, чтобы его любовь вернулась к нему.  
  
      А потом Барри увидел свет. Он распахнул глаза и увидел жёлтое сияние, окружающее его. Сначала свет казался незнакомым, но потом Барри заметил, как он трещал, сверкал и парил вокруг него; он будто встретился со старым другом. Спидфорс. Он вернулся.  
  
      Барри закрыл глаза и почувствовал, как сила возвращается под кожу, словно воздух наполняет лёгкие. Спидфорс снова оказался на своём месте, в его венах, проходя через душу и возвращая Барри к жизни.  
  
      Он распахнул глаза. Спидфорс вернулся не только для того, чтобы спасти его. Слёзы на щеках Лена внезапно засветились и впитались в его кожу золотым завихрением. Барри посмотрел на рану Лена и увидел, что она тоже начала светиться, вспыхивая жёлтым. Сияние заполнило комнату, и Барри зачарованно глядел на свет, окружающий их.  
  
      Сияние начало бледнеть, дымкой растворяясь в воздухе, снова погружая комнату во тьму.  
  
      Барри затаил дыхание. Он мгновение сидел в темноте, ожидая, а затем осторожно осмотрел порез, но его больше не было, остался только след засохшей крови, — единственное доказательство того, что Лен был ранен.   
  
      Барри прижимал Лена к себе, молясь, чтобы его надежды оправдались. А потом, словно услышав его мысли, Лен пошевелился. Он заворчал, поворачивая голову.  
  
      — Барри?  
  
      Барри казалось, что его сердце сейчас взорвётся.  
  
      — Лен?  
  
      — Ты нарушил правила. — Лен смог полностью раскрыть глаза и не сдержал улыбки. — Я говорил тебе быть осторожнее и не влюбляться в меня, горячая штучка.  
  
      Барри рассмеялся и обнял Лена так крепко, как только мог. Он был так рад, что Лен обнял его в ответ, что он был с ним. Барри вдыхал его запах, спрятав лицо в его плече, и никак не мог отпустить. Барри немного отстранился только для того, чтобы убедиться, что он не спит. Но Лен улыбнулся ему так же удивлённо.  
  
      Барри не мог сдержать радости. Он наклонился и поцеловал Лена, понимая, что у него мало опыта, но всё равно желая это сделать. Лен, кажется, тоже хотел этого, обхватывая лицо Барри ладонями и целуя его в ответ.


	15. Something That I Want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> При прочтении автор советует слушать «I See The Light» или «A Thousand Years».

      — Его зовут Барри, — сказал Джо, похлопывая Генри по плечу, прежде чем удалиться.  
  
      Король повернулся к жене, читая по её лицу, как сильно она волнуется. Они стояли перед закрытой дверью, которая вела к балкону, выходящему на город. Если верить Джо, с той стороны стоял их сын.  
  
      Генри тоже волновался. Это было невероятно, их молитвы наконец были услышаны. Сейчас им нужно было только решиться рискнуть в надежде на то, что всё будет не напрасно. Им нужно просто пройти через эту дверь, надеясь, что не смотря ни на что они увидят своего сына за ней.  
  
      Генри протянул Норе дрожащую ладонь. Он не знал, пытался он успокоить себя или её, возможно, обоих. Нора повернулась к нему, и Генри смог разглядеть надежду в её глазах, скрывающуюся за страхом. Он улыбнулся ей, и они повернулись к деревянной двери и толкнули её.  
  
      За ней король с королевой увидели двух людей. Они стояли рядом у самого края балкона, а перед ними расстилалось ярко-голубое небо. Они смотрели друг другу в глаза, но повернулись, чтобы встретить короля и королеву.  
  
      Одного человека было не трудно узнать: лицо Леонарда Снарта украшало объявления по всему королевству. Однако король с королевой не могли оторвать глаз от его спутника.  
  
      Юноша смотрел на них с теми же страхом и надеждой. Он осторожно отошёл от Снарта и подошёл к королю и королеве, но остановился не слишком близко, чтобы и они могли сделать несколько шагов вперёд.  
  
      Они изумлённо смотрели друг на друга. Это как впервые встретиться с человеком, которого раньше ты видел только на картинах: почти так, как ты представлял, но не совсем. И то, что отличалось от ожидаемого, делало этого человека идеальным.  
  
      Королева первой оправилась от изумления. Она грациозно спустилась по ступенькам и неуверенно направилась к юноше. Подходя ближе, она всё больше замечала, как сильно он напоминал ей её мужа, когда они только познакомились.  
  
      Нора остановилась прямо перед Барри, и он посмотрел на неё так же удивлённо. Барри видел, что она была похожа на женщину с мозаики, но не совсем. На картине была изображена королева, величественная и благосклонная. Сейчас же Барри замечал её возраст, усталость от всех этих лет утраты и теплоту в её глазах. Она выглядела как мать. У Барри никогда не было матери.  
  
      Он улыбнулся. Нора не могла сдержать тихого вздоха. Она уже видела эту улыбку: в зеркале и во снах.  
  
      Внезапно они подошли ближе друг к другу и обнялись. Нора обнимала его так, словно он снова исчезнет, если она отпустит его. Барри позволил ей прижать его к себе так крепко, как только возможно.  
  
      Он распахнул глаза и посмотрел через её плечо, заметив короля. Они видели слёзы в глазах друг друга. Генри рассмеялся и обнял жену и сына. Они прижимались друг к другу, и весь мир казался незначительным, ведь они нашли тот недостающий кусочек.  
  
      Лен улыбнулся. Когда Барри рассказал ему, кем были его родители, поначалу он удивился, но потом это показалось ему невероятно очевидным. Разумеется, из всех людей на земле именно его Барри окажется принцем. Лен задумался, не стоит ли ему уйти, но королева Нора открыла глаза. Она увидела, что он улыбается, глядя на Барри, и заметила любовь в его глазах. Она осторожно протянула руку Лену. Сначала он удивился, ведь он не думал, что на него обратят внимание, но затем пожал её руку. Лен не ожидал, что она притянет его в их объятие.  


***

  
  
      Празднование в честь возвращения принца было грандиознее любого другого торжества в королевстве. Барри быстро оказался в центре внимания, и его полюбили. Он гулял по городу и разговаривал со столькими людьми, что трудно было сосчитать. И хотя их было так много, Барри понравилось общаться с каждым из них.  
  
      Он сидел на скамейке, слушая, как Циско поёт, развлекая детей, а его брат играет на фортепиано. Это был момент спокойствия среди всего этого безумия. Вся его жизнь менялась, что, безусловно, было к лучшему, но с этим всё равно было сложно свыкнуться.  
  
      К короне на голове тоже нужно было привыкнуть. После того, как Айрис и Рэя выпустили и они добились освобождения Лена, корона вернулась к своему обладателю, хотя Барри ещё нужно было привыкнуть к тому, что этим обладателем был он.  
  
      — Барри! — услышал он и обернулся, увидев Лена и его многочисленных друзей. Лиза подбежала поздороваться, заключая его в объятия.  
  
      — Я рада, что ты принц, — поддразнила она, отстраняясь.  
  
      Барри рассмеялся в ответ, здороваясь с Негодяями. Джо объяснил королю и королеве, что Снарт знал, где находится их сын, что его нужно помиловать и отпустить, но неожиданный побег всему помешал. И всё же после этого его было легче оправдать. Вскоре Сара и Хартли начали уговаривать других Негодяев пойти посмотреть на праздник, оставляя Лена сидеть на скамейке рядом с Барри.  
  
      — Вот над чем работал Уэст, — сказал Лен, показывая Барри свиток пергамента. Он развернул его, чтобы Барри прочитал.  
  
      — «Полное помилование Леонарда Снарта, подписанное их величествами капитаном стражи, Рэймондом Палмером, и начальником охраны короля, Джо Уэстом». Ты его заслужил.  
  
      Лен ухмыльнулся. Когда Джо отдал ему пергамент, он удивился. Лен знал, что его поблагодарят, но не думал, что Джо сможет или захочет освободить его и его друзей. Наверное, Джо удивил его точно так же, как он удивил Джо. И всё же последние слова Джо крутились в его голове.  
  
       _— Ты многое сможешь сделать со свободой. Открыть свой бизнес, присоединиться к страже… — Лен усмехнулся, представив, что будет служить в охране короля, но Джо продолжил. — Или выйти замуж за принца._  
  
_Лен замер._  
  
_— Мы даже не затрагивали эту тему._  
  
_Джо только улыбнулся._  
  
_— Нет, но после всего, что случилось, я не думаю, что парень просто так отпустит тебя._  
  
      Циско и Данте начали новую песню, и собравшаяся толпа обрадовалась, а Лен вынырнул из своих мыслей. Барри повернулся к нему, приподняв бровь.  
  
      — Ты всё ещё не танцуешь?  
  
      Лен вздохнул. После встречи с Барри он делал многие вещи, которые не сделал бы никогда, в том числе и танцевал уже дважды. Может быть бог и правда любит троицу.  
  
      Лен закатил глаза и позволил Барри утянуть его танцевать.  


_Спустя какое-то время_

  
  
      — Лиза, пожалуйста, перестань возиться. Я выгляжу нормально.  
  
      Лиза закатила глаза и продолжила укладывать беспорядок на голове Барри.  
  
      — Ты вырос в лесу. Люди по эту сторону цивилизации пытаются не выглядеть как животные.  
  
      Барри рассмеялся. Она закончила с его волосами и сделала шаг назад, чтобы оценить внешний вид Барри. Белый костюм и корона заставляли его сиять, и он боялся всех ослепить. Но Лиза сказала, что он выглядит отлично.  
  
      Она подняла корзину с лепестками цветов и напоследок ободряюще кивнула. Лиза уже почти ушла, когда Барри остановил её.  
  
      — Лиза? — Она обернулась с лукавой улыбкой. — Помнишь нашу первую встречу?  
  
      — Конечно. Тебя не так уж просто забыть, в хорошем смысле.  
  
      Барри улыбнулся своим воспоминаниям.  
  
      — Помнишь, как я спрашивал людей, о чём они мечтают?  
  
      — Думаю, да. Чего, я сказала, я хотела?  
  
      — Быть принцессой. — Лиза повеселела, вспомнив, как она дразнила Барри. — Ну, я знаю, что это была шутка, но если сегодня всё пройдёт хорошо… Я не знаю, какой титул ты получишь, но…  
  
      Лиза просто начала смеяться. Она быстро поцеловала его в щёку и поправила платье, направляясь в зал, где уже все собрались.  
  
      Барри слышал шёпот и восклицания в зале, стоя в проходе. Он ждал за углом, там, где его никто не видел. Барри повернулся к зеркалу, висящему на стене, и посмотрел на дело рук Лизы. Он должен был признать, что так было гораздо лучше. Его костюм был чист, а к поясу был приколот знак солнца королевства. Корона на голове сияла так же ярко, как в тот день, когда он впервые нашёл её.  
  
      — Готов, парень?  
  
      Барри отвернулся от зеркала и увидел Генри, своего отца, стоящего в проходе. Он протянул руку, чтобы сопроводить Барри. Они обменялись улыбками, и Барри отошёл от зеркала, принимая его ладонь.  


***

  
  
      В тот момент, когда Барри появился в конце зала, все повернулись к нему. Лен не мог отвести от него глаз, стоя у алтаря. Лиза оставалась около него с корзиной с цветами, наблюдая за ним, а не за Барри, чтобы увидеть, как он смотрит на него.  
  
      Отец и сын шли по проходу, и Барри приходилось сдерживаться, чтобы не махать знакомым. Они попытались позвать столько людей, сколько возможно, ведь Барри подружился почти со всеми горожанами, а Лен знал много бывших преступников.  
  
      Барри дошёл до конца прохода, и отец оставил его одного, занимая место в первом ряду рядом с Норой. Лен протянул ладонь, которую Барри принял, и провёл его по ступенькам к алтарю. Они встали лицом к лицу и взялись за руки.  
  
      Они были слишком очарованы друг другом и забыли кивнуть священнику, поэтому он начал.  
  
      — Дорогие возлюбленные, мы собрались здесь, чтобы отпраздновать союз Бартоломью Аллена и Леонарда Снарта.  
  
      Церемония продолжилась словами о союзе и любви, но Барри и Лен смотрели друг на друга, разделяя безмолвный разговор и не обращая внимания на остальных. Их жизни больше не были уединёнными, но о них говорило всё королевство, так что это было неудивительно. Брак потерянного принца и всем известного преступника, который оказался героем, был представлением, которым все восхищались, но друг для друга они были просто собой.  
  
      Церемония продолжалась, каждый сказал «Согласен» после клятв. Айрис, с которой Барри сблизился со времён своего возвращения, передала им кольца. Они надели одинаковые золотые кольца на пальцы друг друга.  
  
      — Я объявляю вас мужем и мужем, — объявил священник, — вы можете поцеловаться.  
  
      Лен не успел и пошевелиться, когда Барри опередил его, быстро целуя. Лен смеялся в поцелуй, прижимая Барри к себе, а гости радовались и аплодировали.  


***

  
  
      После праздника Лен вошёл в их спальню, где Барри сидел на краю кровати. Он держал в руках хрупкий фонарик и разрисовывал его. Лен пару мгновений постоял в дверях, наблюдая за ним, а потом осторожно прервал его.  
  
      — Все готовы и ждут тебя.  
  
      Барри поднял взгляд и улыбнулся своему теперь уже мужу.  
  
      — Я почти закончил. Что думаешь?  
  
      Лен подошёл к кровати и сел рядом с Барри, чтобы посмотреть на картину, которую он рисовал на фонарике. Это были два цветка, похожие на тот, который наградил Барри способностями, но один из них был алым, а другой — синим. Лен знал, что они означали, но другие люди увидят в этом только узор.  
  
      — Выглядит замечательно, — сказал он, целуя Барри в лоб, и подходя к небольшому балкону. Он распахнул дверь и посмотрел на улицы Короны. Фонарики заполняли переулки и площади. Когда-то они были символом потери и надежды на возвращение, сейчас они обозначали свадьбу и любовь.  
  
      Вскоре Барри присоединился к нему, держа в руках зажжённый фонарик, и они вышли на балкон, чтобы люди увидели их. Горожане улыбались им, ожидая, пока в небо полетит первый фонарик. Барри и Лен переплели пальцы, удерживая фонарик свободными руками.  
  
      Легко подтолкнув, они позволили ему уплыть в ночное небо, и вскоре фонарики других людей полетели за ним. Барри прижался к Лену, и они наблюдали за улетающим разрисованным фонариком.  
  
      — Я люблю тебя, — прошептал Барри.  
  
      Лен обнял его за плечи.  
  
      — Я тоже тебя люблю.  
  
       _Так легко притворяться, и кажется, что ты живёшь мечтой.  
      Неужели ты не видишь, что то, что тебе нужно, прямо перед тобой?_


End file.
